Delicias Nocturnas
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Veinticinco noches de deliciosa nocturnidad. Decimoquinta noche.
1. Hogar

**Nada me pertenece una vez más. Sólo hago un fic para el desafío "Delicias culinarias". No en serio, es "Delicias Nocturnas". Mi primer desafío y mi primer intento en Death Note. **

**Primera noche**

* * *

**Hogar**

Un papel vacío. La maestra nos dijo que hiciéramos un dibujo de nuestro hogar. La escuela es tan aburrida. Yo no dibujé nada. No tengo nada que dibujar. El resto de la clase llenó el espacio en blanco con estúpidos garabatos de colores. Unas niñas a mi lado se peleaban por usar los mismos crayones. Los mismos colores, como si tuvieran la misma casa. Par de tontas. Una casa no es un hogar.

No puedo dormir, el estúpido papel en blanco no me deja dormir. Nunca me gustó ese color, es como el de los hospitales. El blanco es la nada.

Ella no me preguntó porque no había dibujado nada. Le iba a decir que no le importaba. Su clase es aburrida. Ella es aburrida… Su clase es aburrida y siempre me da sueño apenas entro. Trato de prestar atención aunque no lo necesito. No quiero meterme en problemas, de nuevo.

A ella no le importaba preguntarme acerca de mi dibujo. Estúpida maestra.

El papel está tirado en el suelo, quiero que desaparezca.

No tengo sueño. No puedo dormir sin llenar ese papel.

Pero no tengo qué dibujar. Las niñas colgaron sus dibujos en la cocina, con los demás dibujos de la clase.

Nadie me pidió mi dibujo.

A nadie le importó.

No tengo nada que dibujar.

Mejor me voy a dormir.

Quiero un chocolate y ya no me queda ni uno. Me comí el último que tenía escondido para cuando no pudiera dormir. Me siento bien cuando me como uno. Me siento tranquilo.

Quiero uno ahora.

Quiero que ese papel desaparezca. Quiero muchas cosas.

Quiero dormir…

Y no puedo.

-Quítate de mi camino.-

Siempre está donde yo estoy. Me anda siguiendo, me anda persiguiendo como si fuera un animal, un gato perdido.

-Déjame en paz.-

Debe ser sordo o algo parecido. Es un idiota. No entiende lo que le digo. Le grito y no me hace caso. Ya casi escucho la voz de Roger regañándome… "Tienes que comportarte bien, especialmente con el niño nuevo. Si él te sigue tanto es porque le agradas, no hace eso con todas las personas."

No me importa que me siga por todos lados, si lo sigue haciendo lo voy a patear por todo el pasadizo. Como si fuera una pelota.

Roger siempre me regaña, aún cuando no tengo la culpa yo.

Ese niño nuevo es como un gatito perdido. Deberían meterlo en una caja y dejarlo en la puerta.

Yo una vez tuve uno… Hace tiempo… Era blanco, se parecía a él…. Pero se murió.

Hace tiempo, ya no me acuerdo.

-Vete.-

Ese estúpido, por más que lo empujo no me hace caso. No sé si le dolió. Pero me sigue mirando.

Ya vete a dormir… Ya es de noche, desaparece.

Deja de mirarme de ese modo.

-Eres un idiota.-

-Pero Roger… Me he portado bien ésta semana… Te juro que yo no fui quien cambió las especias en la cocina. Yo no fui, te lo juro…- No me va a creer, nunca me cree.

-Mello, no es para tanto. Además no es por eso que te pido este favor.

Tú no me pides Roger.

-Pero…-

-Ya está hecho, ya lo han instalado en tu habitación. Eres el único que tiene una cama vacía. No puede dormir en la enfermería más tiempo.

Entonces mándalo a la cocina, o a una caja de cartón. Mi gato dormía en una, a los pies de mi cama. A media noche saltaba sobre mí.

-Escúchame, confío en ti Mello… - Otra vez me va a decir lo de siempre. Se agacha a mi altura y me agarra de los hombros. -Y confío en que eres un buen niño y que vas a hacerme el favor de cuidarlo como si fuera tu hermano menor.

Este lugar está lleno de estúpidos hermanos y hermanas menores.

Lo odio.

-No deberías confiar en mí, Roger. Soy sólo un niño.

-Pues te olvidas de eso cuando haces de las tuyas. Eres suficientemente responsable para aceptar tus culpas y eres lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar a Near. Le agradas, se van a llevar bien. El es muy tranquilo, no te va a molestar durante la noche.

El es un gato disecado.

-Pero yo no quiero tenerlo cerca.

Odio a los estúpidos gatos.

-Mello…

Odio ese tono de voz… No sé como responderle… No puedo responderle. No me da miedo, es que me da pena negarme.

-Near está en su habitación, ya se debe haber acostado. Si no por favor asegúrate que se ponga sus pijamas y se acueste.

Ahora es "su habitación."

-¿También le leo un cuento para dormir?-

-Si fueras tan amable Mello… Eso le gustaría mucho.

Mejor me voy a dormir antes de que me pida que le de un baño y le dé de comer. Ahora es "su habitación" ya no es más la mía.

Hermano menor, yo no pedí tener uno. Yo no pedí venir a este estúpido lugar.

-Sal de ahí, esa es mi cama - Estaba dormido, saltó sobre el colchón como una pulga. Pero se me queda mirando y no se mueve. Lo odio -Vete a tu cama. La otra es tuya. Esta es mi habitación, te la presto por un rato, pero no te acomodes mucho.

Eso me dijeron en el último "hogar" donde fui a parar… "No te acomodes mucho".

Se va a su cama y se acomoda ahí. Dejó mi cama caliente… Ahora voy a tener que esperar que se enfríe. Lo odio…

-Ya duérmete de una vez… Por tu culpa no dormiré de nuevo.

Si abro la ventana algo de aire entrará y enfriará mi cama. Dormir aquí es divertido, en la ventana. Nunca me enfermo con el frío que entra, tampoco me he caído. No me importaría amanecer muerto en el suelo del jardín. Le daría un buen susto a Roger.

Me olvidé de apagar la luz. Ese idiota no se duerme aún, me sigue mirando.

-Que te duermas… Si no duermes Roger me va a regañar y te las vas a ver conmigo.

El parece un estúpido papel en blanco sobre la cama. No me está haciendo caso. Es un imbécil.

La noche está fría. Hay muchas estrellas y la luna está redonda. Me da sueño contar las estrellas, son tantas… Es una tontería contarlas, siempre aparecen más y más.

Estúpidas estrellas. Cuando quiero dibujarlas me salen deformes.

Quizá si hago mi dibujo.

No lo he empezado. Todavía.

Para esas estúpidas niñas fue bien fácil dibujar. Con todos esos colores rayaron la hoja y terminaron. Tontas. Son unas tontas, todos en este lugar son unos idiotas.

Odio no poder dibujar algo tan fácil. Sólo sé dibujar gatos. Gatos durmiendo, gatos despiertos, gatos, gatos, gatos…

Gatos estúpidos… los gatos son estúpidos…

Near es estúpido, parece un gato estirado sobre la cama. Mirándome sin hacer lo que le digo. No se duerme. No me hace caso.

-Imbécil. Duérmete... cierra los ojos, deja de mirarme… Imbécil.

Lo agarré de los pelos y no dijo nada. Me miró y no dijo nada. No es como las niñas idiotas que cuando les jalo sus trenzas lloran como si se las hubiera arrancado. Sólo cierra los ojos. Y quiero seguir jalándolo para que me mire así.

Near…

-Eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes no? Idiota.

Ya es muy tarde, no me quiero meter en problemas, por su culpa.

Idiota.

Mi habitación vuelve a ser mía. Sólo para mí. Es tan mía porque siempre que me castigan me hacen quedarme aquí, pensando en lo malo que hice.

Near vuelve a dormir en la enfermería. Tiene fiebre. Quizás muera. Matt me dijo que el doctor vino a verlo en la mañana. No va a venir a dormir aquí de nuevo. De nuevo esta habitación es mi hogar.

No, no lo es.

-¿Estás ahí?

-Sí Matt. ¿Dónde más a esta hora de la noche?

-Vine a verte, ya que te quedaste solo. Pero me voy rápido, no quiero que vean que me salí de mi habitación.

-Eres un cobarde.

-No lo soy, Mello. Oye, el niño nuevo ya no duerme contigo. Quizá nos pueden poner a dormir juntos.

-Así nunca dormiríamos, la pasaríamos charlando toda la noche.

-Y en la mañana nada nos levantaría. Sería divertido. Oye Mello, está entrando mucho frío, mejor cierra la ventana.

-Sí, no nos vayamos a enfermar como ese idiota de Near.

-Sí… Oye esta cama… No tiene frazadas. Seguro que le ha dado frío anoche. Seguro que hasta la ha mojado.

-No sé Matt. Seguro que la mojó mientras dormía, es un idiota.

-Me quiero quedar a dormir aquí. No quiero regresar a mi habitación.

Matt siempre dice lo mismo. Pero él también es un idiota. Aunque es mi amigo, es un tonto.

-Si ese estúpido te sigue molestando dale un buen golpe.-

-Ya lo he intentado Mello, pero me fue peor a mi.

-Entonces déjamelo que yo me encargo.- No importa que sea mayor que yo, no le tengo miedo. No le tengo miedo a nada.

-Pero Mello, te puedes meter en problemas. No quiero que te vayas de aquí, no quiero que por mi culpa te lleven a otro… lugar.

Matt puede ser tan idiota… Nada malo me va a pasar… Si me mandan a otro orfanato, no me importa. No me importa nada de eso.

-No me va a pasar nada malo. Mañana en el desayuno me encargo. Si quieres quédate a dormir aquí. No me importa, con tal que no ronques.

Podemos charlar toda la noche. No tengo sueño.

-No puedo. Seguro me viene a buscar. Sabe que estoy aquí seguro. Ya mejor me voy.

-Cobarde.-

Déjalo que venga para darle una patada. Matt, eres demasiado cobarde. No sé como eres mi amigo. Se va a ir, me va a dejar sólo. Es muy grande la habitación para mí solo. Matt se puede quedar.

-Mañana te veo. No hagas nada mejor, no quiero que te metas en problemas, por mi culpa.-

Eres un tonto Matt. Demasiado tonto para ser mí amigo.

¿Ya es de noche? Está oscuro afuera, no hay luna. Me quedé dormido esperando que Roger viniera a sermonearme. ¿No voy a cenar tampoco? No tengo hambre… Tengo chocolate.

Tengo sólo uno.

Matt es un cobarde. Pero es mi amigo. No puedo dejar que ese abuse de él. No me da miedo que me boten de este lugar por haberle pegado en el desayuno. No me importa, no me duelen sus golpes. Yo lo golpee primero. No debió golpear a Matt…

Pero eso no lo saben.

Roger no sabe nada.

No importa que sepa. Si me va a botar de este lugar, no importa. Pero no van a volver a meterse con Matt.

Si me voy ese idiota de Near se va a quedar con mi habitación. Si es que no se muere.

No importa.

No me importa que me manden a otro lugar. No tengo miedo…

-¿Mello? ¿Estás despierto?

-¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

-Medianoche. Todos están bien dormidos y los que están despiertos están en la enfermería. Así que nadie me vio entrar a la cocina y traerte esto.

Chocolate, tres barras de chocolate pasan por debajo de la puerta. Como esas máquinas en las que se meten monedas.

-Mañana te traigo más.

Lo hace porque lo ayudé. Es un tonto.

-Te van a castigar como a mí - Eso quiere.

-Eso quiero.-

Se ríe.

Eres un tonto Matt.

-Ya me voy. Mañana vengo de nuevo. A esta hora, si no me quedo dormido. Buenas noches Mello.

Ya no voy a dormir esta noche.

-Ese niño, Near está muy mal, escuché eso cuando pasé por la enfermería.

-¿Es contagioso? ¿Qué más escuchaste Matt?

-Que el doctor pensaba que no iba a supervivir.

-Se dice sobrevivir…- Matt es un tonto.

-Eso y que parece que le dio algo a los pulmones, o algo así. No escuché bien. No va a poder asistir a la escuela hasta que se recupere. Ah también que lo van a traer de nuevo a tu habitación, porque la enfermería es muy fría para él.

¿Muy fría?

La ventana… que dejé…

-¿Mello?

-¿Hn? ¿Qué?

-No te duermas.

-No seas tonto Matt, no me estoy durmiendo, te estoy escuchando bien.

-Es que como estas tras la puerta y no puedo verte… pensé que te habías dormido.

-Estoy despierto…

-Si te aburres te presto mi videojuego. No lo traje porque hace mucho ruido pero mañana te lo presto.

-No me aburro.

-El piso está muy frío o mi pijama muy delgadito. No sé.

-Tú eres el que se está durmiendo Matt. Mejor ya vete a dormir.

-Ya me voy, espero que pronto te quiten el castigo, porque venir a medianoche a tu habitación es complicado. Buenas noches Mello.

No fue mi culpa que ese idiota se enfermara. No me importa de todos modos. Es un estúpido.

-Mello. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Roger me va a botar de este lugar. Pero es de noche. Igual. No le importo tampoco a Roger.

-Yo no fui Roger. Pero tú igual no me vas a creer.

-No sé lo que hayas hecho esta vez. No interesa si es que no has estado siendo agresivo.

Yo no soy agresivo.

-Matt me contó que lo defendiste de ese otro muchacho.

-Matt te lo dijo. Ese estúpido, lo mataré por eso -No debí decirlo delante de él.

Pero no sé porque sonríe.

-No nos equivocamos contigo Mello. No me equivoqué contigo. Será mejor que te vayas a acostar que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

-Lo sé Roger, no tienes que decirlo.

-Buenas noches Mello.

¿Por qué tiene esa estúpida sonrisa?

-Buenas noches Roger.

¿Vendrá Matt esta noche? A medianoche a conversar conmigo. No tengo sueño tampoco hoy. Ese estúpido está ahí, en su cama. Ya se durmió.

Aún se ve enfermo. No fue mi culpa.

-¿Near?- ¿Por qué hago esto? No me importa lo que le pase. Es un tonto… un idiota que no dice nada, que sólo me mira y me sigue a todos lados.

No me dice nada. Me mira, no estaba dormido.

-Idiota. Sólo quería ver si tenías fiebre. No quiero que me contagies, tus pulgas.-

Se esconde en sus cobertores. No le han puesto frazadas. Son unos estúpidos.

-Rooogeeeeeeer….- Mejor les digo. No quiero que se muera a mi costado. -Roger, la cama de Near no tiene frazadas…

No es mi culpa que se haya enfermado. Es culpa de la noche y las estrellas. Es su culpa por no decirme nada. Es su culpa por ser tan callado.

Es mi culpa por no prestarle atención.

Es un idiota…

Near es un completo imbécil. En la escuela se la pasó persiguiéndome. Apenas dijo un par de cosas en la clase. Es un estúpido.

Lo veo en la escuela y ahora tengo que verlo en mi habitación. Por lo menos ya se acostó y no tengo que aguantarlo más.

Estúpido Roger. ¿Por qué lo puso en mi cuarto?

- ¿Qué me miras? Ya duerme.

Tiene un estúpido gato de peluche sobre su cama. Me dan ganas de patearlo. Lo abraza y se me queda mirando.

Ya, ya se acuesta. ¿Qué tanto me mira?

- Estúpido.

Ha dejado sobre mi cama, mi papel vacío. Ya no está en blanco. Una casa, una ventana. El estúpido, yo y ese asqueroso gato de peluche.


	2. zapatos

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note me pertenecen. Pero si me gustaría que fueran mios. Ni modo. **

**Advertencias: Subo la categoría a M, para estar segura. No hay nada muy gráfico pero quizá pueda herir alguna suceptibilidad muy sensitiva. De todos modos prefiero advertirles, no quiero que los agarre desprevenidos. **

**Segunda noche... **

* * *

Zapatos

El pasillo se llenó de sonido, el sonido de los zapatos dirigiéndose hacia la última habitación, la de la puerta que siempre está cerrada.

-Lo estábamos esperando doctor - otra vez zapatos que se movían a su alrededor - Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

-Aplicamos un sedante como dejó en las indicaciones.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Los zapatos que entraron se acercaron más a la cama. Unas manos se acercaron al rostro magullado,

-Lo tuvimos que atar para que no se siguiera haciendo daño.-Dijo uno de los presentes, unos zapatos con batas blancas.

-Catatónico. -Susurró el recién llegado despejando su frente de algunos cabellos que le empezaban a hacer cosquillas -Te has hecho bastante daño esta vez. Vamos a tener que darte más sedantes si sigues así. ¿Qué son esas ojeras? ¿No ha estado durmiendo acaso?

-La dosis del sedante no es lo suficiente doctor.

Los zapatos tímidos respondieron entonces, con cierto temor de contradecir al medico encargado. El doctor lo miró severo ante aquel que cuestionaba sus prescripciones.

-Es suficiente para un niño de su edad, enfermero.

Y sus ojos severos regresaron al rostro ojeroso y magullado, al cabello revuelto y la piel pálida surcada por heridas frescas.

El sedante estaba haciendo efecto y miraba al vacío con sus ojos profundamente negros. Sus manos quietas atadas a los lados de la cama para evitar que volviera a arañarse con la desesperación de un suicida.

El doctor palpó su frente más para acomodar sus cabellos oscuros que para medir su temperatura. Sacó una lucecita de su maletín y la volcó sobre las orbes negras ribeteadas de ojeras profundas. Sus pupilas estaban bastante dilatadas, tanto que parecían cubrir la totalidad de sus ojos.

Un sonido de fastidio escapó del doctor. Sus manos estaban frías. Tomó una de las muñecas atadas a la cama y su vista se fijó en su reloj.

Pero sus ojos permanecían fijos en el vacío del techo. Como si hubiera algo interesante ahí arriba.

-¿Quién le puso el sedante?- Preguntó más serio de lo usual. Había descubierto sin duda la mancha morada que empezaba a avanzar sobre el antebrazo -¿Quién fue el carnicero que hizo esto?-

Insistió rayando en lo furioso. Los enfermeros se miraron mutuamente en una falsa complicidad. Pero igual no respondieron.

La mancha morada iba avanzando despacio, tornándose verde por algunas zonas, negra por otras. Una más de tantas…

-Pueden irse. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Se miraron entonces de nuevo cómplices. A punto de negarse a irse, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. El medico les dedicó otra mirada severa y los acompañó con esta hasta que salieron. Cerraron la puerta, siempre permanecía cerrada por fuera.

Por dentro, cuando estaba él presente.

Los ojos en el vacío, la respiración ligeramente agitada al escuchar los zapatos acercarse de nuevo a su cama, después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Para cuando estuvo a su lado, su respiración había aumentado.

Despacio y con paciencia descubrió la mitad de su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una tela blanca. Las piernas las tenía igual de magulladas como los brazos. Las correas en su sitio, vinculando sus piernas con la cama.

Su respiración aumentó ligeramente de ritmo.

Sus piernas estaban al aire. La bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo bastante liviana, tanto que ni la sentía. Casi no podía sentir. Quizá ya no lo estaba cubriendo más.

Los zapatos abandonaron el suelo y se subieron a la cama para luego caer de esta, liberándose de los pies. Emancipados quedaron en el suelo después de sonar independientemente al caer. El resto del cuerpo se quedó encima, haciendo crujir el colchón tan fuerte.

Pero los ojos seguían en el vacío. Las muñecas sujetas a los lados, las piernas libres de sus ataduras. Era necesario liberarlas por un rato. El colchón sonaba de nuevo, tan fuerte, toda la cama rugía tapando el sonido de su respiración agitada.

Sus ojos tan oscuros, las pupilas cubriendo todo el espacio como si no hubiera luz en la habitación. Algunas gotas de sudor reventando sobre su rostro. Sus labios separándose para dejar pasar unos dígitos húmedos. Intentando ingresar a su boca sin poder vencer la barrera de los dientes que aún no se le habían caído.

Se detuvo el sonido ensordecedor de la cama, se detuvo el movimiento violento sobre su cuerpo, pero su respiración seguía agitada.

Los zapatos volvieron a envolver los pies, La respiración de los zapatos trataba de volver a la normalidad, pero jadeaban profundamente.

Tras un momento de acomodo de correas, prendas y cobertores la lucecita volvió a asomarse a los ojos negros rodeados de ojeras.

-Maldición.

Mascullaron los zapatos revolviendo algunos objetos dentro de un maletín. Entre otras cosas sacaron un pañuelo con el cual el medico se secó el sudor. Preparó una aguja, una jeringa, la llenó hasta el tope, liberó un poco del contenido salpicando un poco hacia la cama.

Dejó la jeringa a un lado, lista. Tomó el pañuelo, lo pasó por el rostro vacío para limpiarlo de las gotas que imprudentemente dejó caer sobre este. Se habían empezado a secar.

Volteó el brazo atado a la cama, tomándolo de la muñeca. Palpó un poco y bajo una mancha morada no tan fresca clavó la aguja sin cuidado.

No sentía nada, no dolía sin embargo.

Los zapatos cumplieron el ritual de siempre, de entrar, hacer ruido y salir, para volver a regresar en otra ocasión. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su sitio, de que todo estuviera en la silenciosa normalidad y cerró la puerta por fuera.

La puerta siempre estaba cerrada.

Las paredes vacías, la luz artificial. Los zapatos ya se habían ido y lo habían dejado sentarse sobre la cama. Mirando al vacío, no había nada mejor que ver.

Uno de ellos mencionó algo acerca de llevarlo al jardín. A tomar aire.

Estaba muy pálido, dijo, necesita tomar aire.

Recogió las piernas sobre el colchón para volverlas a bajar al suelo. Se sentó en un rincón contiguo a la puerta y las volvió a recoger. El vacío desde ese ángulo se apreciaba mejor.

De nuevo se escuchaban los zapatos acercarse. Podía decir cuales eran. No había problema, podía quedarse donde estaba, nada malo le iba a pasar. Dejó que entraran esos zapatos y lo encontraran en su lugar favorito, el suelo.

-Ahí estas de nuevo.

Quien entró lo tomó en sus brazos y lo devolvió a la cama. Recogió sus piernas como siempre lo hacía.

Los zapatos y su dueño se quedaron de pie frente a él. Mirándolo.

-Te está creciendo mucho el cabello. Necesitas un buen corte -̶ Dijo jugando con algunas hebras oscuras. Dejaba que lo tocara, dejaba que él lo tocara sin tener miedo -Vendré a córtatelo yo, no quiero que te apliquen sedantes para hacer eso. Pero tienes que colaborar.

Lo miraba sin decir nada. Como si no lo estuviera oyendo.

-Mira lo que te traje. Te gustan estos. ¿No?

Sacó de su bolsillo un papel de color brillante. Tanto color en algo tan chiquito no podía ser otra cosa que un caramelo.

Sus ojos vacíos cobraron un cierto brillito. Abrió la boca esperando que se lo diera. Ese era el procedimiento. Desenvolvía el caramelo y lo ponía en su boca. Era lo único que comía.

-Con eso se te van a arruinar los dientes - Sentenció sintiéndose culpable. Pero era un niño después de todo y como a todo niño los dulces era algo que le fascinaba.

No dejaba de ser un niño.

Escuchaba como chupaba el caramelo y lo movía dentro de su boca. Lo que no hacía con alimentos sólidos. Lo alimentaban con suero, por eso estaba tremendamente delgado.

-Estas en los puros huesos - Palpaba sus mejillas casi inexistentes -Esto no puede seguir así.

Había demasiada determinación en sus palabras, pero también algo de culpa. Se había venido gestando ese sentimiento con el pasar del tiempo, de verlo metido en ese cuarto, atado a una cama, a punta de sedantes y suero. Esa no era vida para un niño tan pequeño.

Ya lo había pensado mil veces, lo había planeado otras tantas. Pero no había forma de que pudiera hacer nada. Los pasillos eran monitoreados por cámaras de vigilancia. La habitación no, por conveniencia del doctor en jefe. Secreto a voces.

Si no podía usar los pasillos, usaría las ventanas que no existían en esa habitación.

-No hay ventanas por donde salir.

Pensaba en voz alta. Casi para sí, porque no había quien le respondiera. Aunque no esperaba respuesta la hubo. Una manito delgada señalaba un conducto de ventilación, lo suficientemente amplio para que pasara una figura pequeña.

Los zapatos habían asegurado sus manos y sus piernas a la cama como cada noche. Había conseguido hacerlo enojar tanto que se equivocó de frasco al llenar la jeringa.

Por lo menos no se quedó dormido.

El plan era sencillo. Tomó el caramelo oculto bajo su almohada y lo llevó a su boca. El conducto de ventilación estaba muy alto para que él llegara. Era cuestión de esperar que los zapatos dejaran de sonar en el corredor y sacar de debajo de la cama una silla que se había quedado olvidada esa mañana cuando quien le trajo el caramelo hizo su ronda.

La rejilla estaba floja, pudo ver como sacaba uno por uno los tornillos y la dejaba superpuesta para ser retirada con facilidad. Era difícil de todos modos, pero lo iba a intentar. La rejilla salió fácil y la colocó sobre la cama.

Le dio una mirada a la cama y se volvió a subir a la silla, Iba a ser muy difícil trepar a ella sin su ayuda. Habían estado practicando y aún era difícil. Pero el caramelo para la buena suerte parecía que estaba surtiendo efecto. Sus piernas aún colgaban de la pared cuando alcanzó a oír zapatos acercarse de nuevo. Se apresuró a escurrirse dentro del hueco como lo haría un ratón asustado.

Pudo oír el eco de la voz que provenía de los zapatos que entraron a su habitación siempre cerrada. Trató de apurar su marcha en el corredor oscuro donde se encontraba.

Vio luz casi cegadora y manos que lo esperaban para recibirlo al mundo.

El caramelo de la suerte había surtido efecto.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y el sonido de las alarmas ya se escuchaba por todo el hospital. Lo envolvió en su chaqueta para preservarlo del frío y corrió con él en los brazos hacia donde aguardaba su auto encendido.

Casi si lo lanzó dentro. Le indicó que se recostara atrás, que se escondiera bajo el asiento. Su voz vibraba tanto que casi lo estaba asustando.

El auto arrancó a toda velocidad y pudo escuchar gritos y voces. Luego el sonido de balas y sentir como el auto se estrellaba contra unas rejas cerradas.

-Todo está bien, tranquilo que todo esta bien.

Le dijo sonriéndole.

El auto retrocedió violento para volver a estrellarse contra la reja. Pero esta no quería abrirse. La puerta del auto se abrió y lo tomó en sus brazos de nuevo. Pasaron debajo de uno de los barrotes torcidos. Corría con el niño en sus brazos, tan rápido como le daban las piernas.

-Quieto o disparamos, quieto o disparamos.

Escucharon ambos sonar a sus espaldas. Pero no se detuvieron.

Dispararon.

Se le doblaron las rodillas.

Los zapatos se detuvieron.

Sus piecitos descalzos tocaron el suelo.

-Vete… corre… no dejes que… te alcancen… - Dijo el dueño de los caramelos. Quizá no debía dárselos a él, no le estaban trayendo suerte.

Los barrotes torcidos dejaban pasar a más personas… Entonces tuvo que empezar a correr sin zapatos.

Sabía que lo seguían de cerca, sabía que lo iban a encontrar tarde o temprano. Cerró los ojos mordiendo su pulgar. Extrañando el caramelo.

Un auto parecido al que se quedó estrellado en las rejas…

Un sujeto de cabellos canos. Blancos como las paredes que había conocido. Blancos como los zapatos que se quedaron manchados de sangre.

Bajaron del auto zapatos negros y brillantes. Al parecer atraído por el ruido que se acercaba producto de la persecución. El sujeto canoso giró el cuerpo para ver mejor de que se trataba y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Entonces hizo lo que los zapatos blancos le dijeron, que se ocultara bajo los asientos. Así lo hizo mordiéndose el pulgar con tanta fuerza que se abrió una nueva herida.

Los zapatos y los autos que iban tras él pasaron de largo. El sujeto de zapatos brillantes regresó a su asiento en el auto. Lo encendió comentando algo acerca de lo tarde que era. Tarareó una canción hasta que encendió la radio en una estación de noticias. Luego siguió tarareando a modo de arrullo. Le estaba dando sueño, o sería efecto de los sedantes.

Abrió los ojos y se topó con los del sujeto de los zapatos brillantes. Lo miró mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca.

El anciano sonrió entonces y le tendió una mano para sacarlo de donde estaba dolorosamente acomodado.

-Así que se despertó el pequeño polizonte - Se le quedó mirando extasiado, su bigote se movía curioso cuando hablaba -¿Cómo te llamas?

Sus bigotes se movieron de nuevo. Pero no le respondió,

-Será mejor que entremos de una vez. Aquí afuera está haciendo frío y con esa bata de hospital te debes estar congelando - Los bigotes sabían de donde había salido. Había estado oyendo las noticias -No traes zapatos, me imagino que no tuviste tiempo de ponértelos antes de salir.

Le dijo mientras lo conducía dentro de una casa enorme, pero aún silenciosa. Aún no era de día, estaban todos durmiendo.

-No tengo zapatos - Le dijo al poner sus pies sobre una alfombra suavecita.

Bigotes sonrió agachándose a su altura.

-Entonces tendremos que conseguirte unos.

-Donde… vivo no los necesito.

Bigotes se levantó entonces. Cerró la puerta tras él pero no le puso seguro. Luego se agachó de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. Acarició su rostro entonces llevando sus ojos hacia cada una de las marcas, descendiendo por las de sus brazos, hasta las de sus piernas.

-Aquí tampoco los necesitas - Dijo finalmente levantándose y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Entonces sonrió de nuevo y lo tomó en sus brazos como lo hicieron los zapatos blancos. Bigotes lo llevó a la cocina de la casa y lo dejó sentarse sobre una silla.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te gustarla comer?

No sabía que decirle. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la habitación guiados por unas manchas de colores brillantes dentro de un frasco transparente.

Bigotes se dio cuenta rápido de sus intenciones y volvió a sonreír. Se acercó al frasco y cogió un puñado de trozos de colores. Los puso delante de él. Entonces sólo abrió la boca esperando que el caramelo llegue a ella por sí sólo. Afortunadamente bigotes lo hizo por él.

-Te vas a arruinar los dientes.

Y rió como si fuera una broma. Quizá lo era. Y sus bigotes seguían moviéndose al compás de su risa. Se levantó de su asiento y sacó un par de tazas de un armario.

-No me dijiste tu nombre.

Y abrió un cajón volteando a verlo. Lo miró de nuevo sin ganas de pensar en uno. No estaba seguro de tenerlo. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

-De acuerdo.

Bigotes tomó un marcador y escribió algo sobre una taza. Luego llenó las dos con algo de leche.

- L

Y le dio una taza y se quedó con la otra. L tomó un sorbo y la encontró dulce. Bebió otro más y no paró hasta acabarla. Bigotes sonrió contento y le ofreció otra más, pero el pequeño se negó.

-Tengo algo de sueño.

Quizá eran los sedantes, quizá la leche tibia.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Una nota de preocupación lo hizo morderse de nuevo el pulgar.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó.

-De acuerdo, puedes usar mi habitación.

Bigotes lo llevó hacia su cama y lo acostó ahí. Afuera iba a amanecer en cualquier momento. L se liberó de la bata de hospital y se puso encima un pijama que le quedó un poquito grande.

Quizá no debió desvestirse frente a bigotes, no por pudor, sino por que él se veía alarmado.

Le abrió la cama dejando que se acueste y luego lo arropó como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Bigotes se quitó por fin los zapatos brillantes y se recostó en un sillón al lado de la cama.

-Que descanses L.- Le dijo.

-Que descanses Bigotes.

Susurró, eran los sedantes o la leche tibia, se estaba muriendo de sueño. Luego le preguntaría su nombre, luego preguntaría por los zapatos blancos. Luego preguntaría acerca de lo que iba a hacer de ahí en adelante.


	3. Natural

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death Note me pertenece. Desafortunadamente. Ni modo. Este fic pertenece al Desafío "Delicias Nocturnas". No tendrá nada de delicioso, pero para mi resulta delicioso quedarme escribiendo uno por noche. **

**Advertencias: Leanlo con cuidado, puede herir suceptibilidades otra vez. Nada gráfico de nuevo. Lenguaje poco apropiado, sin embargo. Igual es mejor prevenir que lamentar. **

**Tercera noche... **

**

* * *

**

Natural

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, se frotaba los ojos en silencio. Luz amarilla y una mariposa nocturna entraban por la ventana. No había luz. Se revolcó un poco entre frazadas delgadas. Inútiles, no combatían el frío. Sus deditos jugaban con algunos puntos sueltos de una de ellas, una tejida.

La mariposa voló de vuelta hacia la calle. Se fue por el hueco de la ventana por el que entró. La observó irse en silencio. Le resultaba natural ese modo de ser, de irse sin decir nada.

Buscando calor se enterró dentro de la cavidad que formaba su cama. El colchón hundido encajaba perfectamente con su pequeña figura. Su rostro quedó oculto y la luz de la calle casi se alejaba de su rostro.

No alcanzaba a ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesa. Estaba demasiado oscuro y el reloj era de manecillas. En vez de números tenía palitos. No estaba del todo seguro como leerlo de todos modos. Pero la ventana le decía que era de noche y el sonido escaso de la calle que era bien tarde.

Era cuestión de esperar. No tardó mucho en suceder. En la puerta el sonido de una llave que buscaba la cerradura sin encontrarla. Risas y un golpe en la puerta, para detener su movimiento. Más risas. Se bajó de la cama desenredándose de esta y corrió hacia una puerta cercana. La atravesó cerrándola a sus espaldas, no totalmente, dejó un pedacito abierto.

Entró ella buscando en la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz. Lo halló pero este no funcionaba. Lanzó una maldición al respecto, pero ello no la detuvo en su marcha, ni de quien le acompañaba. La rodeó por la cintura, hundiéndole el rostro en el cuello. Ella rió de nuevo dejándose abrazar. Avanzaron hacia el colchón que debía seguir tibio. Las frazadas habían caído al suelo, como señalando el camino por donde huyó.

No les importó. Se tumbaron en la cama. Cerró los ojos desde la penumbra en donde estaba sentado intentando no hacer ruido. Se recostó lo mejor que pudo en el suelo frío tratando de encontrar comodidad para seguir durmiendo.

A pesar del ruido.

Xxx

Ella buscaba alcanzar un poco de luz artificial para poder maquillarse. Escondía tras polvos de colores la palidez de su rostro.

-Maldición - Una raya torcida de pintura sobre uno de sus parpados -Quédate quieto y come de una vez.

Con fastidio se limpio la mancha haciéndola crecer aún más. Con más maldiciones avanzó hacia el minúsculo baño a lavarse el rostro. A empezar de nuevo.

Era natural que no hubiera luz, ella lo sabía bien. No había dinero para pagar la cuenta. Nunca había dinero para nada. Eso también pertenecía a la normalidad que ambos conocían.

-Come de una vez. Deja de jugar con la comida - E intentó lanzar un puntapié a la figura que en el suelo revolvía el contenido de una lata de conserva. Estaba muy oscuro, naturalmente falló -Come.

Su tono resultaba amenazante, pero siguió revolviendo el espagueti dentro de la lata recién abierta.

-¿No vas a comer tú?- Preguntó en un intento de liberarse del suplicio.

Levantó la lata y se hirió uno de sus dedos con el filo mal cortado. Se llevó el dedo a los labios antes de que empezara a chorrear sangre.

-Cállate.

Ella trataba de concentrarse en dibujar una raya derecha sobre sus parpados sin conseguirlo. Temblaba. No era de frío. Siempre se ponía así antes de empezar a lanzar las cosas al aire, antes de empezar a gritar maldiciones al cielo.

Lanzó el lápiz con que se pintaba el rostro. Le dio en la pierna, pero no dolió.

-Estúpido. Date prisa en comerte eso. -

Está frío, pensaba tratando de que no notara que la estaba mirando. La estaba midiendo, esperando el momento que le apuntara mejor los objetos que pensaba lanzarle. La comida estaba fría y el sabor era terrible. Revolvió con la cuchara una vez más tratando de pasar un bocado. Lo hizo pero no pudo comer más.

-¿Crees que me regalan la comida?- Gritó ella temblando más de la cuenta. Se le acercó y lo tomó de un brazo para lanzarle una bofetada.

-No, no mamá - Le estaba contestando la pregunta.

-Te he dicho que no me digas así.-

Intentó darle otro golpe pero sudor frío empezaba a aparecer en su espalda. Ya no podía resistir la ansiedad. Apretó los puños y se dio vuelta.

-Estúpido… maldito…-

Tomó su bolso del suelo donde terminaba siempre después que llegaba.

-Cómete todo eso. Pobre de ti que no te lo comas…-

Y tiró la puerta antes de salir dejando todo en silencio por un momento.

De nuevo en la oscuridad. No iba a comer más. Se limpió los labios con la manga de su ropa. Le quedaba algo grande, las mangas colgaban. Se ensució de salsa… Y algo de sangre.

xxx

Esperar a que volviera era natural para él. Armó una fortaleza de latas de conserva alrededor suyo. Basura que ella nunca sacaba. Con la pobre luz el metal de las latas brillaban como si fueran edificios. Los mismos que veía a través de la ventana.

Se parecían a los que veía en la televisión. No había luz, no había televisión. No iban a haber anuncios entre los programas donde se anunciaban montones de juguetes, de todo tipo.

Le daban ideas, de cómo eran. Le daban ideas para sus juegos en solitario. Se acabaron las ideas también.

Se tumbó en el suelo con otra herida más de las latas traicioneras. Estaban empezando a ser juguetes peligrosos. Más que cuando volaban hacia su cuerpo cuando ella se enojaba.

A veces se trepaba a la cama y le daba algo de atención a la calle. Contaba las personas que pasaban, armaba juegos viéndolas desfilar bajo sus ojos. De noche casi nadie andaba por ahí, era terriblemente aburrido.

Volvió a sus juguetes metálicos. Ella quizá no volvía cuando acabara la noche, sino al día siguiente. Solía hacer eso, no muy a menudo. Eso era algo que le daba miedo, que no volviera más.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para escucharla buscando la puerta, buscando la llave, buscando la manija y la cerradura. Llegaba sola. A veces llegaba sola.

Recogió sus juguetes y los colocó debajo de la cama. Se quedó donde estaba. A veces ella llegaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida en el suelo.

-Maldita sea, no hay maldita luz. ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad? Odio la oscuridad…- Entró tropezando con sus propios pies. Cayó apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Se veía cansada. -Tú… tú.

Se incorporó a medias y lo atrapó del cabello. Lo empujó contra la cama y le dio un par de bofetadas.

Empezó a llorar.

-Maldito… maldito seas… tú… tú…

Ella también lloraba. Al final terminaban ambos llorando. Se subieron ambos a la cama y él en sus brazos. Acariciaba los mechones de su cabello jalándolos de vez en cuando.

-¿Tú? ¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntaba.

No le respondió, sólo se hundió en su pecho y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

Xxx 

Le gustaba verla maquillándose, llenándose el rostro de colores naturales, como decía un comercial de televisión. Pero ella sostenía algo que sacó de su bolso de siempre. El único que tenía. De nuevo buscando la luz de la calle para poder dirigir bien la punta de la jeringa. Odiaba verla hacerse daño. No se lo hacía del todo. Luego que se clavaba esa aguja se ponía mejor.

-No lo hagas - Le dijo algo espantado al ver como se hundía el metal fino sobre su piel blanca.

-Cállate mocoso.

Y ella cerró los ojos lanzando la jeringa al aire. Respiró profundo y pronto el temblar de sus huesos cesó. Se quedó muy tranquila sentada sobre la cama. Sonrió al pasar de unos segundos. De pronto se veía tan tranquila.

Era tan natural que sucediera eso cada vez que ella se hundía agujas en la piel. Se olvidaba de su nombre, del nombre del mundo y le ponía nuevos a las cosas.

Entonces se alejó de ella para volver a su rutina con las latas. No le daba la espalda, ella no lanzaba cosas, le gustaba apretarlas. Le apretaba el cuello y le ponía nombres nuevos mezclados con maldiciones.

-Estas muy sucio.

No le prestó más atención que la de siempre. La dejó hablar, pero cuando la sintió cerca trató de apartarse. Muy tarde.

Terminaron en el baño. Ella llenó la tina y él la miraba sentado en el suelo. Ella bloqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo.

Igual no podía hacer nada. 

-Ven acá.

Y lo hundió en el agua, apretándole el cuello ligeramente. Fascinada veía como los mechones de cabello claro flotaban sobre la superficie líquida mientras el pequeño trataba de patalear en busca de aire.

No sabía si estaba llorando o no. Su rostro estaba muy húmedo para decirlo. De nuevo volvió a tocar el agua no sin antes golpear la superficie de la tina con la frente.

-Mamá ya basta.

Pero ella quería un poco más.

-Tienes que salir a la calle como siempre, como todas las noches.

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía leer su rostro.

-Se te va a hacer tarde - Entre sollozos ahogados pretendía convencerla.

̶¿Mamá?- Repitió ella como si fuera una palabra que se acaba de inventar -No me des ordenes.-

Gritó un segundo después lanzando manotazos. Le dieron en el blanco, a pesar de que estaba oscuros, cayeron donde ella los dirigió.

-Pero mamá… te están esperando… -Insistió tratando de protegerse hundido en el suelo.

-Estúpido… mocoso… maldito…

xxx

-Hijo de perra…

Escuchó gritar tras la puerta. Era su voz y la de alguien más. Se deslizó de la cama y corrió a esconderse al baño. La puerta de nuevo se abrió para dejarla pasar. Trataba de bloquearle la entrada a alguien más que pugnaba por entrar.

-Lárgate… lárgate…- Y ella cayó al suelo producto del empujón tras la puerta.

-Perra…

Un sujeto entró haciéndola a un lado de dos patadas. Ella se prendió de una de sus piernas y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lárgate de aquí maldito, miserable. Que te vayas...

Se levantaron, ella para lanzarle cosas, él para lanzarla a la cama de un golpe.

-Cállate perra. -

Ella se quedó quieta, viéndolo como revolvía las cosas de la habitación buscando algo.

-¿Dónde está? Habla…

Ella no le dijo nada, cuando lo tuvo cerca volvió a atacarlo.

-No tengo nada tuyo, maldito desgraciado.

-Estúpida, lo metiste en tu bolso, yo sé que lo metiste. No te la quieras dar de lista conmigo maldita. De una vez dámelo para largarme de esta pocilga.

-Vete al infierno…

La volvió a golpear varias veces más.

-Mamá…

Esa voz lo detuvo. El sujeto lo vio abandonar su escondite en el baño. Correr hacia ella.

-Déjala ella nunca tiene nada. Sólo su maquillaje - Le dijo a quien lo miraba de pie.

Ella lanzó una maldición.

-Dame el bolso, apúrate mocoso, dame el bolso.

Así lo hizo. Se lo dio en las manos. Ella volvió a gritar maldiciones.

-Maldita perra. Te lo querías quedar.

Y la pateó de nuevo.

-Déjala.

De cierto modo ver a un niño defender a su madre movió algo dentro de él. Lo miró y luego a ella quien mascullaba groserías. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Ni una palabra. Ya sabes… Ni una palabra.

Y se fue sin soltar ni una más.

xxx

Ella regresó temprano en la noche. Entró temblando más de la cuenta. Hacía ruido con su respiración. Al verlo frente a ella intentó golpearlo.

-Maldito.

Cuando ella estaba así se acordaba de todo, de todo lo malo que era aquel pequeño sentado en el suelo, recostado sobre la cama, iluminado por la luz de la calle.

Estaba armando un castillo de naipes. Cayeron al suelo de una patada dirigida hacia él. Los vio caer con tristeza. Se dispuso a empezar de nuevo.

Ella acercó una mesita a la cama y se sentó en esta. Recogió del suelo un par de naipes. Los ojos del niño acompañaron sus manos. Los naipes entre sus dedos fueron a parar sobre la mesa.

-Dame mi bolso. Rápido.

Se levantó estirando las piernas ligeramente en el proceso. Se le acercó aunque no demasiado. Sus ojos la seguían aunque con cuidado de que ella no lo notara. Abrió su estuche de maquillaje, uno en donde escondía sus colores naturales y una bolsita de polvito blanco.

Dibujó unas rayas sobre la mesa, utilizando su contenido. Se ayudó de los naipes para armarlas bonito. Dobló uno de ellos, arruinándolo completamente. Lo volvió un cartucho, como un sorbete chiquito. Lo hacía siempre.

Tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás como si se fuera a romper su cuerpo en le proceso. Aspiraba y su nariz hacía un ruido profundo. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama cuando la segunda raya desapareció de la mesa.

Sonreía un poco. Se reía luego. Respiraba agitada…

Se levantó para patearlo esta vez sin fallar. Se dio una vuelta por la habitación como si esta estuviera situada sobre algo blando. Se tambaleaba en el proceso. Se estrelló con la puerta, como si quisiera irse de nuevo.

Entonces regresó a la cama y se tumbó agitada a mirarlo como trataba de rescatar el naipe que ella había destruido entre sus manos.

-Mocoso -̶ Dijo ella agitándose aún más. Aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos.

xxx

La puerta sonó para abrirse de un golpe. Ella estaba aún tendida en la cama. Su respiración se había suavizado hasta desaparecer. El niño estaba a su lado, encaramado sobre la cama.

Entró en la oscuridad dejando que sus ojos se acostumbren un poco a la ausencia de luz. Los vio a ambos en la cama.

-Maldita perra.-

Y se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos. El niño lo miraba desde donde estaba, en los brazos de ella. Entonces se agachó al suelo y tomó el bolso que estaba en el suelo. Metió la mano y sacó lo que buscaba.

Estiró una mano y la colocó sobre el cuello frió de la mujer junto a su hijo.

-Eres tan predecible. Estúpida.-

Sonrió. Escondió los billetes enrollados en uno de sus bolsillos. El niño lo seguía mirando impávido. No estaba dormido, estaba bien despierto.

Se rascó la cabeza como buscando otra solución al asunto, pero en esa fracción de minuto no la encontró.

Arrancó al niño del lado de su madre. Este no se movía. Entendía lo que estaba pasando, entendía lo que iba a suceder. Como si todo fuera una escena natural de su vida. No estaba asustado, ni triste, ni nada. Sólo lo miraba fijo a los ojos esperando.

Que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

Lo lanzó al suelo y luego lo tomó del cuello. Empezó a apretarlo con ganas de que se le rompiera y lo dejara de mirar de ese modo. No decía nada, no lloraba, no estaba siquiera asustado.

-Muérete, muérete…-

Estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo, apretaba más su cuello. Masculló una maldición antes de lanzarlo a un lado de la cama.

Se agachó a continuar con lo que había empezado. No era necesario. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

xxx

Abrió los ojos y se quedó muy quieto. Ya no había más oscuridad. Había mucha luz, artificial. Blanca. El espacio entero era blanco, la cama donde estaba echado era blanca, el techo sobre su cabeza, las paredes de todo el mundo. La ventana, las cortinas tapando lo negro de la noche.

Natural, todo era blanco natural.

Entró una mujer vestida de blanco. No la había visto antes. Ella lo vio despierto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Buscó esconderse dentro de las sabanas, hundirse en la calidez de estas. De pronto no sentía frió.

Había estado durmiendo. Podía decir que había dormido demasiado.

Entraron varias personas. Varios hombres, vestidos como en las series de televisión que su mamá veía. Con ropa elegante, con pantalones y sacos del mismo color, corbata. Como ninguno de los que ella llevó nunca a su casita.

Los dispersó un nuevo sujeto, uno envuelto en una bata blanca. Los hizo salir dándoles la espalda.

-Por fin despertarse.-

El era joven. Le sonrió mientras se volteaba para revisar unas máquinas que estaban a los lados de la cama.

-¿Mi mamá sigue dormida?-

No le respondió, no esperaba que lo hiciera de todos modos. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo, sabía que ella tampoco.

-Lo siento pero no pudimos hacer nada por tu mamá.-

Una enfermera entró a asistirlo y escuchó todo. Pudo ver como los ojos le brillaban de repente. Ella le acarició la cabeza y hasta le besó la frente.

Los sujetos elegantes volvieron a aparecer. Pero ella los no los pudo sacar esta vez. Empezaron a hablar con el medico. Este empezó a responder sus preguntas algo incomodo. Querían saber si podían hacerle preguntas a un niño tan pequeño.

El doctor se negó y la enfermera hizo causa común con él.

Los sujetos insistieron pero sin conseguirlo.

-¿Cuándo le dará de alta?-

-Acaba de despertar de un coma. No lo voy a entregar a ustedes para que le llenen de preguntas.-

-Conseguiremos una orden en todo caso.-

-Hagan lo que quieran pero ahora déjenme trabajar. -

Y se fueron por donde entraron.

XXX 

Consiguieron la orden más pronto de lo que el doctor hubiese querido. Le hicieron varias preguntas, pero no se sentía en confianza de responderles. Estaba muy quieto, sentado en el suelo, ignorándolos mientras jugaba con una hormiga en el suelo.

-Siéntate en la silla. No me hagas perder la paciencia.-

Aterrizó sobre un trozo de madera duro al que le llamaban silla. En frente una cantidad enorme de fotos. Las empezó a mover sin prestarle atención a los rostros que contenían. En silencio los sujetos que lo acompañaban lo dejaron hacerlo.

Las revolvió un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba jugando con ellas.

-Por un demonio… Hemos estado todo el día en esto, Ya son las once de la noche y nada… ¿Podemos hacer esto más rápido?-

Le dijo uno a otro que esperaba que el niño terminara de jugar con las fotos.

-Esto no nos lleva a nada. No sabemos si quiera si el mocoso pueda ser de ayuda. Era hijo de una adicta que murió de sobredosis. No sabemos si quiera si esa muerte tenga relación con el caso.-

Pero el otro sujeto no le prestaba atención. Se levantó de su sitio y se adelantó hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el niño arreglando las fotos, acomodándolas nuevamente.

Tres fotos separadas del resto. Puestas delante de otra. Las demás se acomodaban dibujando una forma humana, como manos grandes rodeando las tres fotos.

La primera, levantó un poco la primera y la alejó de las otras. Como si esa fuese el rostro que le correspondía a las manos.

El sujeto sonrió al ver tal distribución.

-¿Este fue?-

Preguntó acariciándole la cabeza. El pequeño sólo asintió deslizando sus ojos sobre la segunda foto.

-¿Esos dos?-

Volvió a preguntar señalando las otras dos fotos separadas.

-Ellos iba a veces.-

Los recordaba, naturalmente que lo hacía, en la penumbra podía distinguir sus gestos, sus caras. La luz de la calle le dejaba ver sus rostros cuando partía de madrugada.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora es hora que te vayas a dormir.-

-No sé como llegar a mi casa.-

Y empezó a jugar con algunas fotos que no usó.

-No tienes que ir solo. Vendrán por ti.-

Respondió recogiendo las imágenes de sobre la mesa, tratando de volver a apilarlas para devolverlas a su sitio.

El pequeño no dijo nada. Se quedó donde estaba sintiéndose algo curioso de saber quien iba a ir por él y a donde lo iban a llevar. Pero en medio de la curiosidad, algo de miedo se dejaba asomar,

Aunque lo se asomó por la puerta fue una figura distinta. No pudo dejar de mirarlo apenas apareció. Caminaba torpemente, los zapatos le quedaban muy grandes o muy chicos. Quizá no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Se le acercó y se puso a su altura. Tras él venía un anciano vestido con colores oscuros.

-Vine a verte. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

Le dijo apenas entró.

-L, todo salió como dijiste, tenemos la foto y coincide con tu teoría.-

Pero no le prestaba atención, más atento estaba al pequeño en frente suyo, quien lo miraba algo asombrado.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Insistió. Y eso fue suficiente para que se bajara de la silla y le diera la mano que le tendía. No sabía bien porque, no estaba seguro porque le resultaba tan natural seguir a un completo desconocido. Pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

El anciano les dio algo y L lo recibió primero.

-Toma, es para ti.-

Un regalo, eso era lo que le estaba dando. Una cajita envuelta en papel de colores. La tomó entre sus manitas y la hizo sonar ligeramente. Confirmó sus sospechas, era un rompecabezas.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu nueva casa podemos intentar armarlo juntos.-

Y le tomó la mano de nuevo, dispuesto a no soltarlo más. Lo natural era que hicieran las cosas sin decirle, sin considerar sus deseos. Sin que lo tomaran en cuenta. Pero al lado de esta persona, parecía todo estar bien. Caminó de su mano hasta donde quiso llevarlo. Hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario ir.

Pero cuando llegaron y aún de noche se pusieron a armar el rompecabezas. A comer dulces. Cosas que no había hecho antes, cosas que desconocía. Algo tan natural para un niño de su edad.

Hubiera deseado que nunca lo terminaran, que siguieran saliendo más piezas de la caja. Más y más.


	4. Altavoces

**Ninguno de los personajes de DN me pertenecen. Yo sólo hago un fic para el reto de Delicias Nocturnas. Esta historia como las anteriores no tiene relacién con las otras. Cada una es independiente y le corresponde a un tema específico que es precisamente el título. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi. **

* * *

**Altavoces**

Le limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo con un trapito húmedo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para entibiarlo con el calor de sus manos. En la calle las luces ya se habían encendido y el ruido se había apagado. Le sonrió como siempre, ella siempre sonreía. Le revisó la ropa que le acababa de poner, si estaba bien abrigadito.

Finalizó el trámite de cada noche con un beso en la frente.

Ella siempre hacía eso.

Entonces era su turno. Se miraba al espejo pequeñito colgado en la pared semidesnuda. Siempre estaba bonita. Se acomodó la blusa y pasó los dedos por su cabello.. Volteó a verlo y sonrió con sus labios pintados. Se vio más bonita.

-¿Listo? - Preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí.

Antes de salir le puso un abrigo. Abrió la puerta y vientecito helado entró apurado. Se colocó el suyo y le cubrió la cabeza. La noche estaba fría. Corría algo de viento, pero no va a llover. Comentó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Lo habían visto en la televisión.

Como todas las noches, le dio la mano y la encontró muy suave. Estaba algo fría. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Mamá…

-¿Si?-

Nada, sólo le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su voz en las calles vacías. Sonaba más alto que de costumbre. La noche estaba tranquila, el viento le revolvía el cabello rojizo.

-¿Puedo estar contigo un ratito hoy? Lo prometiste.

Ella se detuvo un momento y se dobló a su altura.

-Sé que lo prometí. Pero sabes que eso no es posible.

-Pero…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca severa. No necesitaba levantar la voz. No iba a insistir.

-Pero lo prometiste - Protestó suavemente un momento después, cuando emprendieron la marcha.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero tienes que entender… A veces no se puede…- Ella siempre le decía eso. "Tienes que entender".

Y le sonreía.

Entonces no insistió. De su mano caminaba por las calles semivacías que se iban llenando de ruido y gente conforme iban avanzando.

Estaba empezando a hacer más frío. Ella tenía las piernas descubiertas, una falda corta. Un sujeto lo notó y al pasar con su auto al lado de ambos lo hizo público.

Ella no le prestó atención, sólo apuró el paso. Casi no le dejó voltear a ver el auto alejarse. Y doblaron la calle antes de internarse en la bulla. Quedándose casi a la orilla de un mar de movimiento, donde los altavoces de los edificios aledaños sonaban a cantos de sirena.

Afuera quedó el ruido. Tras una puerta, en un callejoncito oscurísimo, evadiendo la entrada principal, la absorbía a toda la gente en mitad de la avenida.

Para ellos había otra puerta, tenían una entrada especial, secreta.

Para él y su mamá.

Podía recordar la emoción de la primera vez que lo llevó a conocer el lugar a donde iba cuando le tocaba ausentarse de noche. No tuvo que llorar, ni suplicar. Bastó que una noche alguien desconocido entrara a su casita chiquita, tumbando la puerta, buscándola a ella. No la halló, pero sí a su bien más preciado. Desde ese momento su mamá decidió nunca separarse de él. Juró que no lo iba a dejar solo de nuevo.

Aquella primera vez ella se anunció con golpes suaves en la puerta de la entrada secreta. Guarda silencio, le dijo en susurros. Pero era inútil susurrar, nadie los iba a escuchar. Había dentro tanto ruido que casi no escuchaba sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Por un momento pensó que la puerta hablaba, hasta que se abrió ligeramente.

-No tengo con quien dejarlo. No lo puedo dejar solo.-

-No vas a poder trabajar con él aquí - Era un estorbo para ella. Murmuró la puerta entreabierta, pero a su mamá no le importaba.

-Pues no tengo donde dejarlo.

-Regrésate por donde viniste entonces.-

-Pero, por favor, lo dejo en el cuarto ese que nadie usa. Por favor - Era difícil decirle que no cuando su mamá le tendió un billete doblado en cuadradito. La mujer de la puerta no dijo nada más y los dejó pasar.

Después de tantos viajes al mismo sitio, ya no resultaba tan grato. Después de tantas veces ya sabía el camino de memoria. Al fondo del espacio, pasando un corredor inmundo, apestando a humo. Cerca de un baño hediondo carente de luz y ventilación. Aún así ella lo llevaba de la mano, como si se le fuera a perder. Evadiendo en su camino alguna interferencia masculina. Uno que otro sujeto que trataba de abordar a su mamá, ignorando su presencia, como si fuera invisible, como si no estuviera ahí para defenderla.

Ya le había dado un empujón o dos a alguno que trataba de abrazarla. Pero era tan chiquito, o ellos estaban tan ebrios que ni lo notaban.

Cuando finalmente llegaban a aquel cuarto pequeñito el resto era demasiado aburrido.

-Mami ya viene - Le decía pero sin ganas de irse. Lo abrazaba y hacía que se recostara sobre la superficie blanda de la cama -Te quedas aquí tranquilito. Ya vengo.-

Y se sacaba el abrigo para ponerlo sobre sus piernas. Para que no tuviera frío.

-Te portas bien - Se acomodaba su falda chiquita -Mami te quiere mucho.

Mesaba su cabello acomodándolo.

-Ya vengo - Besaba su frente.

-Mamá…- La detuvo con esa palabra cuando casi llegaba a la puerta -Te quiero mucho,-

Los ojos le brillaron. Ella lanzó un sollozo y se secó los ojos húmedos.

-Yo también - Entonces cerraba la puerta lanzándole un último beso.

Se quedaba tranquilito como ella le dijo. Se recostaba sobre la cama al centro de la habitación. De debajo de la almohada sacó un juego de video. Lo había encontrado en la basura varios días atrás. Alguien lo había abandonado. Aún funcionaba aunque la pantalla estaba malograda.

El sonido de los altavoces de nuevo.

Anunciaban a alguien, a una mujer. Decían su nombre y el lugar se llenaba de aplausos. Se sabía todos los nombres, pero no conocía los rostros. Cuando le preguntaba a ella, prefería no responder. Sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

Le hubiera gustado escabullirse tras la puerta y descubrir los rostros sin nombre. Descifrar el misterio de los aplausos y silbidos.

Era así toda la noche. Cada una de ellas. Entre la bulla del videojuego rescatado de los desechos de la ciudad y del pedacito de mundo en donde estaba. Recostado a media luz sumaba puntos y avanzaba niveles mientras esperaba que mamá volviera.

La espera era interminable.

A veces no la contaba. Se quedaba dormido a pesar de que los altavoces sacudían las paredes con su potencia. Estaba cansado de esperarla.

Pero tenía que entender. Entenderla, aunque ella no le explicaba nada. Entender sus ausencias nocturnas, entender que ella tenía que trabajar para poder tener dinero con que vivir. Entender que aunque ella prometiera que iba a dejar de llevarlo a ese lugar y dejarlo estar un rato con ella, no se iba a poder.

La entendía en silencio, sin preguntas, sin protestas.

Xxx

-Mamá. ¿No vas a ir hoy?-Ella se veía extraña, nerviosa quizá. Había estado muy callada todo el día. Ya era de noche y apenas había musitado algunas palabras.

No sonreía, ella no era la misma.

-Mamá- Insistió al sentirse ignorado. Ella se sentó sobre la cama y trató de volver a la normalidad sin conseguirlo.

-No voy a ir hoy. Me quedaré esta noche contigo. ¿Te parece?-

No, no le parecía, no estaba bien. Ella no sonreía como siempre. Algo malo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Estas enferma? Mamita. ¿Estas enferma?- Le colocó la mano en la frente. No sabía bien para que se hacía eso, pero lo había visto en la televisión. Ella estaba fría.

-Estoy bien - Le besó las manos, lo cubrió de besos. Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón y la única risa que se escuchó fue la de él. Ella hacía cosquillas en su barriguita.

-Me quedaré contigo… todo el tiempo que pueda…-

Susurró aún acariciándolo. Se tumbaron sobre la cama a mirar las estrellas. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas y su carita se veía apagada sin el maquillaje de siempre.

-Siempre vamos a estar juntos. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó.

Ella no quiso contestar. Siguió mirando al cielo.

-¿Mamá?

-Sí mi amor, sí.

Xxx

El sonido de los altavoces ahora no anunciaba nombres. Sólo que ya era hora de cerrar la tienda. Habían caminado todo el día. Ella lo llevaba de la mano. Había tanta luz blanca. Estaba absorto frente a la fila de juguetes, habían tantos. Extasiado frente a los colores y cajas.

Ella estaba a su lado, perdida en el vacío. Hacía un rato estaba así. Ahora él la llevaba por los pasadizos del supermercado, jalándola de la mano.

-Ya van a cerrar. Tenemos que irnos.

Ella lo miró de un modo extraño, pero sus cabellos rojizos cubrieron sus ojos. Entonces la llevó hacia la salida. Casi no había gente. Alguien comentó que era tardísimo. Eran tan sólo las diez de la noche.

La tuvo que llevar de la mano unos metros más. Ella se veía perdida.

-Mamá. ¿Ya podemos ir a la casa?- Ella no le prestó atención pero retomó el control de su cuerpo -Ya estoy cansado.

Lo dijo bajito para que no lo escuche. Pero tenía que decirlo. Estaba pesándole la maletita que traía en la espalda. Lo que pesaba sin duda era su videojuego, porque la ropa no era. Ella se acomodó la que traía en la espalda e intentó sonreír.

-No vamos a volver mi amor -Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad. Estaba fingiendo. Ella no estaba tranquila. Se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas tan nerviosa que no le provocó a su hijo preguntar al respecto.

No era la primera noche que estaba así. Era una de tantas. Estaba dejando de ser ella misma. Pero aunque dejara de serlo, no iba a dejar de ser su mamá.

Le acarició el cabello del mismo color del suyo y buscó sus facciones en el rostro de su hijo. Le besó la frente.

-Te quiero mucho. No lo olvides. Eres todo lo que tengo - Intentó sonreír y siguieron caminando.

xxX

La noche los encontró sentados en un parque. Resultaba tan tétrico. Ya no tenía baterías para su videojuego tan hambriento de energía como su dueño. Los altavoces del supermercado les anunciaron la hora. Que era hora de regresar a la calle a vagar.

Ella había entrado al baño del supermercado. Había entrado con él. Le lavó el rostro y bebieron algo de agua.

De camino al parque un sujeto intentó acercarse a su mamá. Ignoró su presencia completamente. Su mamá era tan bonita que no podía pasar desapercibida. El tipo le hizo una pregunta. Luego le ofreció dinero.

Ella apuró el paso y ambos se alejaron del sujeto.

Hasta que llegaron al parque a esconderse. No era un buen escondite. Era muy peligroso. Su mamá muy bonita, el parque muy oscuro.

Estaban tan cansados.

La banca muy dura, la noche muy fría, la luna muy blanca. Ella lo abrazó y rodeó con su cuerpo. Lo llenó de besos y descubrió que estaba llorando. No le preguntó nada. La entendía, la entendía…

-Tienes que entender, mi amor, que mami te quiere…- No tenía que decirlo. -Mami te adora. Eres todo lo que tiene mami en el mundo. Tienes que entender a mami.

Pero ella no explicaba nada.

-No hay problema mamá. Yo estoy bien si estoy contigo –

Era cierto.

-No tengo hambre, tampoco tengo frío.

Era falso.

-Si estamos juntos, todo esta bien. ¿No?

Era lógico.

Aunque mami no decía nada. No importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado.

xxX

Los altavoces del supermercado anunciaban la hora de cerrar. Mamá había ido al baño. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Era hora de cerrar y ella no volvía.

Uno de los encargados se le acercó.

-Ya estamos cerrando.

-Mi mamá, la estoy esperando.

-Espérala afuera, ya tenemos que cerrar.

-Ella me dijo que esperara aquí. Ella ya va a volver y no me va a encontrar aquí -No le hizo caso. Lo llevó jalando hasta la puerta.

-Tu mamá seguro te busca ahí. Igual tenemos que cerrar.

-Pero ella está en el baño. Seguro no ha escuchado el anuncio.

-No hay nadie en los baños - Una mujer que no era su mamá se les acercó con gesto de preocupación.

-Ella me debe estar buscando. Mi mamá me debe estar buscando.

Las personas que quedaban empezaron a irse. Mamá no venía con ellos. Ella debía estar buscándolo.

-¿No queda nadie más?-

-Voy a llamar a la policía.

-Avísales de una vez. Hay un niño perdido aquí.

No. Eso no era cierto. Ella se había perdido. No, ella nunca se perdía. Ella seguro estaba por ahí, buscándolo.

-No queda nadie más en toda la tienda. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi mamá no quiere que hable con extraños. Ella me dijo que me quedara esperándola. Ella debe… estar por venir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de pronto. Ella debía estar por aparecer de entre las filas de productos, buscándolo. Ella le dijo que siempre iban a estar juntos.

-Niño… tienes que entender.

-¡No! Ella ya viene por mí. Ella me dijo que me quedara aquí. Ella…

Ella no iba a volver.

xxX

Estaba agotado. Se tumbó en la cama que le habían asignado. Esa no era su cama, no era su casa, no había nada suyo. Pero el cansancio podía más sobre su cuerpo que la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Ella no iba a volver y trataba de desechar esa idea. No iba a llorar, porque no había porque hacerlo. Ella iba a volver por él. Le iba a dar una explicación seguro, alguna excusa, el porque lo había dejado solo.

Ella tenía que volver. No podía estar sola, no iba a tener quien la cuide.

Ellos no entendían. No le dejaron explicarles. No quisieron escucharle.

Estaba solo, en una habitación llena de más camas gemelas a la suya. Iba a treparse a ella, quizás la veía. Ella estaba afuera, solita. No iba a haber quien la defienda si algún sujeto intentaba acercársele.

Escuchaba la bulla, no de altavoces esta vez. Los empezaba a extrañar. Regresó a su cama y por un momento le pareció sentirse en aquel cuarto chiquito. En cualquier momento iba a escuchar los nombres de mujeres, los aplausos y la bulla.

El sonido llegó, pero con más voces infantiles que disiparon las de sus fantasías. Venía alguien más con ellos. No era su mamá y tampoco venía a besar su frente como todas las noches ella lo hacía. No iba a poder dormir sin ella.

Ella estaba sola en la calle, sin nadie que la defienda.

xxX

Pasaron varias noches y ella no volvía. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo y casi la imagen de ella en su mente. No sabía donde estaba, pero si que no había podido dormir sin sus labios acariciando su frente, sin sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su respiración tibia soplando en su cabello.

La extrañaba mucho mientras alejaba la idea de que no la iba a volver a ver. Aunque le tomó tiempo, le hizo un lado en su memoria y lo cubrió con olvido.

Habían pasado varios años de aquel entonces. Tantos que ahora estaba caminando en la calle, fumando un cigarro, pensando en que debió apuntar todo lo que necesitaba comprar. Ahora que había abandonado el lugar donde vivía siguiendo los pasos de un rubio desordenado. Su mejor amigo.

Mordió el cigarro acordándose de Mello y que lo debía estar esperando. Chocolate, eso es lo único que se le venía a la mente en ese momento. Y más cigarros. Le había contagiado el vicio y ahora ambos fumaban, demasiado.

El sonido de los altavoces del supermercado lo trajeron a la realidad. Tenían el efecto de quitar el polvo de las memorias archivadas y olvidadas. Al tomar el cigarro de su boca se quemó los dedos. Quizá era mejor olvidar.

-Chocolates.

Murmuró frotando sus dedos quemados.

Recorriendo las islas del supermercado el pasado comenzó a volver sin poder detenerlo. De pronto estaba en la parte de los juguetes, contemplándolos distraído. De pronto sintió que iba a voltear y la iba a ver. Sin rostro ahora, le costaba mucho recordarla. Demasiados videojuegos, demasiada televisión.

Deslizó sus lentes sobre sus ojos para emprender la retirada. Ese lugar sólo lograba sacarlo de la realidad.

Encontró de suerte el lugar donde estaban todos los dulces del local. Chocolates por montones. No podía recordar el nombre de aquellos que Mello devoraba en cuestión de segundos cuando estaba antojado. No podía recordar su rostro pero si el modo como besaba su frente, el olor de su cabello y el perfume que se ponía casi antes de acomodar su ropa para salir cada noche.

El mismo que empezaba a mezclarse con el olor dulce del chocolate frente a él.

Tembló un segundo para quitarse aquellos recuerdos y sacudirlos de una buena vez. Tomó todos los chocolates que pudo dispuesto a salir corriendo, espantado por un olor familiar. Huyó hacia donde debía ir a pagar por ellos, olvidando los cigarros. Cerca de la caja registradora los halló. Traía uno, casi lo prende. No lo hizo.

El olor de nuevo lo perseguía y los altavoces empezaban a sonar, como cada noche que anunciaban nombres de mujeres, entre ellos uno que sonaba mucho al de su mamá.

Entonces no fue un altavoz quien lo dijo, fue la voz de alguien más. Dijo el nombre de ella y el olor se materializó a su lado.

-Mami te quiere mucho, lo sabes bien, eres todo lo que mami tiene.

Lo había escuchado tantas veces antes y eso no lo había olvidado. El tono en que lo decía, la dulzura que le imprimía a las palabras cuando las pronunciaba. Era el mismo, era lo mismo. Pero no era para él, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

La misma voz, algo gastada por el tiempo. Dirigiéndose a una niña pequeña a quien le acomodaba el cabello rojizo también.

-Ya nos vamos a casa que es tardísimo. Papá nos espera. Mami va a hacer una cena deliciosa para papá y para ti -La niña se reía y ella también, como una más grande.

La miró sin reparo a través de los lentes que traía puestos. No quería dejar de mirarla. Refrescaba las memorias resurgidas de lo profundo, corregía los rasgos que el tiempo marcó en su cara, pero seguía bonita.

Se la quedó mirando y ella a él. Por un momentito pequeñito sintió ganas de abrazarla. Por otro momento igual en extensión que ella le dijera algo. Que esas palabras fueran para él. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se lo quedó mirando, a aquel muchacho desconocido que estaba entorpeciendo la fila y retrasando su retorno a casa.

Se hizo a un lado en la fila y siguió contemplándola. Ella ya no lo miraba.

Las siguió hasta afuera del supermercado hasta que la vio subir al auto. Entonces ella volteó a verlo. Se quedó mirándolo entonces y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

Nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

xxX

-Te tardaste mucho.

-¿Me extrañaste Mello?-

No le respondió sino que atacó la bolsa donde estaban los chocolates. Hurgó un rato buscando sus favoritos y le dio un mordisco al primero.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-A mi nada… de nada.

No era cierto, Mello lo sabía. Pero quizá no le importaba.

-No te has comprado un nuevo videojuego. Algo tienes.- Era tan predecible. No había remedio con Mello, no podía escaparse de él.

-Es sólo que vi a alguien a quien no pensaba ver nunca más.

Al parecer el rubio estaba con ganas de escuchar. O quizá era que el chocolate estaba excesivamente delicioso que prefería relamerse en silencio.

-Me quedé pensando en ella, no pensé verla nunca más.- La verdad había dejado de pensar en ella. Y eso lo hacía sentirse mal.

-No deberías.

Dijo su compañero tras un pequeño silencio. Mello no era amigo de quedarse mucho tiempo en ese estado, pero volvió a este a seguir devorando la segunda barra.

Tenía razón, sin embargo. No hubo culpa en ella cuando se fue, no la había cuando regresó. No la iba a haber. Quizá era mejor así, ella estaba bien, ya no estaba perdida. Ahora él tampoco estaba perdido, Mello lo había encontrado y para que no se le pierda seguía sus pasos.

Hasta donde el destino los llevara.

-¿Vas a seguir en ese estado Matt?-Mello tenía la cara llena de chocolate. Lo hacía a propósito. Al rodearle los hombros con el brazo chocó el chocolate mordido por su mejilla -¿O tendré que hacer algo al respecto?-

El tomaba siempre la iniciativa, él lo llevaba a donde quisiera, no de la mano como ella. No necesitaba eso, porque lo iba a seguir a donde sea que fuera. Al infierno si era necesario.

Altavoces de nuevo, sonando en su memoria. Mello enredándose sobre él, susurrando incoherencias en sus oídos. El olor al perfume de ella aún flotando en sus recuerdos, mezclándose con el aroma del chocolate que despedía su compañero.

Cerró los ojos abandonándose completamente sobre la cama, con el peso placentero del cuerpo de Mello frotándose contra el suyo. Ya no pensaba en nada más, ya no podía sentir nada cuando estaba con él. La noche iba a terminar y los iba a encontrar como todas las anteriores, enredados en la cama y entre las sabanas, sin saber como empezaron y sin querer detenerse.


	5. Tirano

****

**Ninguno de los personajes de DN me pertenecen. Yo sólo hago un fic para el reto de Delicias Nocturnas. Esta historia como las anteriores no tiene relacién con las otras. Cada una es independiente y le corresponde a un tema específico que es precisamente el título. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi POWER . Ahora si es raiting M, así que ya saben. **

**Quinta Noche.**

* * *

Tirano

Empezó a suceder sin que se dieran cuenta. Llegaba la noche y empezaba el desplazamiento por los pasillos. Ni ellos mismo notaron cuando de pronto se hizo costumbre. Incluso competían en silencio para ver quien llegaba primero.

El mismo lugar, a la misma hora, bajo la mesa.

No era necesario que dijera nada, no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras, no solía usarlas. Llegaba simplemente a la cita. Invitación tácita, tan natural como respirar. Entraba sin hacer ruido, con la piel de los pies pegándose a la madera que revestía el suelo. Se acercó sin mirarlo. La verdad sí lo hacía, del modo más mínimo. Huyendo de sus ojos.

Mello no le decía nada tampoco. Era mejor de ese modo. Todo el día peleaba con él, le insultaba y lanzaba cosas. De noche la cosa cambiaba. Aunque nadie dijo que tenía que ser amable. Lo ayudaba a recostarse sobre la alfombra que cubría un pedazo del lugar de la cita nocturna. Picaban sus fibras bajo la piel, era así como empezaba el ritual.

Near extendía su cuerpo bajo el peso de Mello. Se estiraba ante sus requerimientos. No es que no quisiera hacerlo, era que no podía evitarlo. Iba a tener las piernas manchadas, como la piel de un dálmata con las huellas de los dedos de Mello, redondas. Ladeaba la cabeza dándole espacio a la boca del rubio para que buscase donde morder. Si no tenía cuidado iba a dejar marcas profundas.

Arañaba su abdomen hasta el pecho. Hundía sus dedos para convertirlo en un animal del zoológico. Una cebra de rayas rojizas e hinchadas. Era culpa suya por tener la piel tan delicada.

Mello gobernaba sobre su cuerpo como un tirano. Tomaba a voluntad y forzaba los hechos. Apretó los labios, con una de sus mejillas aplastadas sobre la alfombra. Esta empezó a arañarle el rostro cuando el rubio empezó a moverse. De pronto llegó el cambio de posición, tan brusco que no le dio tiempo ni para tomar un respiro. Intentaba, sin embargo, colocar sus palmas sobre el suelo y liberar su rostro de la fricción contra la alfombra.

Quizá si se lo decía, que se detuviera un momento. Que le estaba doliendo.

No.

Estaba bien así. Quejándose muy suavemente, ligero y pausado. Mello no se detenía y el sonido de sus cuerpos penetraba el silencio.

Cuando de pronto, todo hubo terminado. El rubio se sentó en el suelo respirando agitado. Near cerró los ojos recuperando el aliento con suma dificultad, como si fuera algo difícil de alcanzar. Relajando el cuerpo encontró el curso de sus palpitaciones y amansó su respiración. Se levantó del suelo con las mejillas calientes sintiéndose algo mareado.

Mello ya se había vestido.

Dolió pero estaba bien. Dolió más que ayer, pero era lo que quería. Para eso inventaron las sesiones nocturnas después de todo.

xxX

-No te ves bien. No cenaste porque dijiste que te sentías mal.

No le respondió y se sentó en el suelo como todas las noches atrás. Levantó los ojos, sin embargo, encontró los de Mello clavándolo en su sitio. Near parecía un animalito de peluche sentado en el suelo. Le estaban dando ganas de patearlo. ¿Qué quería ahora? Le estaba diciendo que esa noche no lo iban a hacer. No era por cansancio, simplemente no quería.

-Estas enfermo Near.

Era cierto. Mello estiró los brazos para quitarse la pereza. Near seguía donde lo dejó. No lo miraba, no le prestaba atención, sólo jugaba con su cabello.

-Lárgate a dormir. Hoy no voy a tocarte. No lo voy a volver a hacer. Ya me aburrí de ti.

Su rostro no cambió de expresión al recibir sus palabras, pero sus ojos no pudieron esconderlo.

-Si quieres quédate aquí y juega contigo mismo. Yo me largo.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Seguro se iba a quedar ahí toda la noche tentándolo a él y a su suerte. Podía quedarse ahí toda su vida, no iba a mover un dedo a favor de Near. Pero este se levantó del suelo como si estuviera desorientado. No se le había ocurrido que Mello lo fuera a rechazar alguna vez.

El rubio tenía que reconocer que era delicioso verlo pelear por encerrar la frustración dentro de si mismo. Verlo de pronto caminar hacia la puerta, se iba a su habitación.

No, Near estaba planeando algo. Así que lo siguió de cerca y lo vio en la punta de la escalera que los llevaba a las habitaciones. Fue una cosa de un segundo. De pronto Near no estaba al inicio de la escalera, sino rodando como un algodón hasta quedar muy quieto al final de esta.

-¡Maldita sea!- No pudo evitar correr escaleras abajo haciendo un ruido del demonio. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loco?-

Near lo miraba entreabriendo los ojos. Hizo una mueca y acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho. Le iba a decir algo, iba a llenarlo de insultos, pero llegó Roger con toda la Wammy House atraída por el ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Roger se lo quitó de los brazos. Mello lo miraba sin saber que decir. Una explicación, una respuesta, mil mentira.

La única verdad.

-Estas enfermo Near.

xxX 

No había abierto la boca, no iba a decirle nada, ni una sola palabra al respecto. Roger ya no insistió más. Era mejor dejarlo que pensara lo que fuera, quizá era mejor que pensara que lo empujó por la escalera.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo allá arriba?-

Fue la única pregunta que le hizo durante toda la tarde que duró el interrogatorio. Mello no respondió, no habló con nadie desde el incidente.

Near no había dicho nada, como era de esperarse. Se quedaba mirando al vacío, jugando con su cabello. Roger sabía que podía sacarle peras al olmo, antes de insinuar el obtener una de Near.

Afortunadamente para todos, el accidentado, estaba bien. Echado sobre su cama, con la cabeza vendada y una mano reposando sobre su pecho. Se había lastimado mucho con la caída. Aunque eso no era suficiente. Estaba esperando a Mello, que apareciera furioso y de nuevo le pusiera las manos encima.

Tardó un poco que la Wammy House durmiera y que Mello entrara. No lo despertó, no estaba dormido. Cuando lo vio entrar dejó que se acercara le pegara en la cara. No había problema, con la caída y sus moretones todo lo que le iba a hacer se confundiría sin duda. Dejó su puño sobre su mejilla. Near le pasó la lengua a uno de sus nudillos.

Mello retrocedió como si tuviera en frente al diablo.

-No te voy a volver a tocar en lo que me queda de vida.

No había problema, Near era paciente, podía esperar.

-Estas enfermo.

Le dijo y era cierto. Pero Mello tenía la medicina que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana se dejaron oír hondas. Doce para ser exactos, media noche. Ambos las dejaron sonar y las contaron en silencio.

El rubio quería una explicación, estaba exigiéndola como el tirano que era. Al no obtenerla le iba a mezquinar la satisfacción de que lo toque, de sentir sus manos apretando sus huesos. No se iba, Mello no se iba aún. Aún quería su explicación como querría un mordisco de chocolate. Sin duda… Entonces Near empezó a jugar con los bordes de su cama.

-¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez?- Le dijo sin mirarlo, ojos ocupados en sus dedos torciendo la colcha.

-Cállate.-

-Para eso te estás quedando. ¿No?- Levantó los ojos buscando los de Mello.

Encontró su cuerpo avanzando hacia él. Le iba a pegar de nuevo. Lo hizo y sonó muy alto su palma estrellándose contra su mejilla.

Near no dijo nada y se deslizó dentro de su cama, dándole espacio a Mello para que se suba en ella. Buscó su boca y la encontró tibia. También encontró la mano del rubio apretándo su cuello.

-No va a ser a tu modo.-Eso era ser un tirano.

Lo arrancó de la cama como se corta una flor del campo. Near cayó como una pluma al suelo. Mello se acomodó sobre el espacio caliente que dejó sobre la cama.

Near lo miraba desde su sitio, en el piso, con una de sus manos atadas a su cuello. No estaba rota pero no podía usarla igual. Mello lo asió del cabello y se ayudó con las vendas para guiar su cabeza cerca de sus rodillas separadas. Terminó enredando sus dedos en las hebras claras del cabello de Near, arañando en su camino todo lo que iba tocando.

Dejó a sus labios abrirse mientras que sus ojos subían hacia el rostro de Mello. Dejó que la mano sana rozara suavemente la punta de su miembro, mientras que su boca ayudaba en el proceso. De pronto tenía el rostro hundido en el centro de Mello y se sentía tan bien.

Consiguieron un ritmo pausado, aunque el rubio tenía interés de ir más rápido, monopolizando la escena, como era su costumbre. No estaba seguro que Near lo estuviera disfrutando. No era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño. Las cosas se terminaban cuando él quisiera.

No antes, no después.

Tras varios minutos, estaba exhausto o algo similar. ¿Se le estaba adormeciendo las rodillas o la boca? Daba igual…

-Ya es suficiente…-Su susurro fue tan suave que tuvo que sacar a Near de su cuerpo. Lo empujó sin cuidado aunque pareció agradecido de poder descansar las piernas por fin.

No por mucho tiempo.

Mello siempre iba a ser Mello, un tirano. Gobernando sobre su cuerpo.

xxX

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

Near no respondía, jugaba con los botones de su camisa, jugaba a arrancarlos.

-Mañana te sacan las vendas.-

Se acercaba a su cuerpo, buscaba tenerlo cerca, aunque de día huyera de él. De noche le pertenecía.

-Quiero que me digas por qué- Insistía Mello.

-No hay un porque.-

No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era del todo una mentira. Regresó a sentarse al pedazo de alfombra que deseaba sentir bajo su espalda de nuevo.

-No te vuelvo a tocar hasta que dejes tus juegos.

¿Estaba jugando?

-¿Quién juega con quién?- Le dijo al rey chiquito que se erguía en su asiento de siempre, a mitad de la noche, en la misma habitación oscura de siempre. El rey que manejaba su cuerpo a placer.

Mello no le contestó, pero hizo un sonido de fastidio.

-Te da lo mismo entonces. Ve a buscar a alguien más- Ya no más juegos Near. Pensó.

No podía dejarlo sólo en ese lugar. Se iba a lanzar por la ventana seguro. Near no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

-Si te vas no vas a conocer el porque.- Sacaba las uñas. Se las iba a tener que cortar entonces. No iba a ceder ante sus provocaciones, pero tampoco dejar que le gane.

-Habla de una vez.- Mello estaba perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo.

-Te diré lo que quieras si me haces las preguntas correctas.-

-¿Por qué?-

Near hizo un momento de silencio, pareció eterno cuando contestó finalmente.

-Porque contigo...-

Era un juego que no iba a perder.

-¿Para qué?-

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo intentado. Pero respondió también.

-Para sentir…-

Y volvió a la incesante tarea de jugar con sus cabellos hasta que Mello le quitó los ojos de encima. Curiosidad saciada, tregua desecha.

-Estás tan enfermo, que hasta lastima me das.-Sentenció el rubio acompañándolo con un suspiro.

-Eso es suficiente para mí. Mello.-

Eso sí era verdad, no necesitaba nada más. No importaban las consecuencias. Igual había logrado poder hacerlo externo. No podía llorar, no podía reír, pero podía sentir el dolor. Sentirse frustrado, romperse los huesos, sentir placer, dar placer…

Todo gracias a Mello, por lo menos podía sentir.

-Fue bueno mientras duró. Me voy a dormir. Tírate por la ventana si quieres.

Era capaz de hacerlo. No era que le importara, pero prefería hacerle daño con sus propias manos. Pero Mello no se iba a ir y ambos lo sabían. Se iba a acabar todo, tal y como empezó.

-¿Qué esperas Near? Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

El tirano se tumbó en el suelo, esperando que se acerque. Así lo hizo, hacia él fue. Jugando un juego que necesitaba para poder vivir. Las dos piezas sobre el tablero, moviéndose una sobre la otra. Envueltos en pura oscuridad, una noche más Near volvía a sentirse bien. Con tal de poder experimentar con sus sentidos, estaba bien.

Hazme sentir, era lo que su cuerpo gritaba mientras se moviera al ritmo que Mello imponía. Aunque fuera por las noches y de ese modo. Sentir lo que fuera y en las manos de quien tenía el poder de hacerlo vibrar completito

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba por terminar la noche y aún Mello no se había saciado de él. Se acurrucó sobre su cuerpo sin querer salirse de él. Ya casi amanecía, como si fuera el último de su vida.

Mello lo sabía. No le importaba, como todo tirano creía que gobernada sobre el mundo. Sus caprichos eran absolutos en el tiempo y espacio. Near no era nadie para sublevarse. Se rindió ante su poder, dejando que se hunda un poco más, provocando el efecto necesario de toda la noche.

Calor sobre su vientre, sobre el de Mello, en su interior. Tibieza cuando dejó su cuerpo a un lado. La noche terminaba con el ruido de aves cantando. Aún estaba oscuro, pero ya no se le podía llamar noche.

Tuvieron tiempo de desperezarse y de unos cuantos besos. Bajaron juntos como siempre lo hacía. Compartieron una última caricia en el pasadizo antes de volver a la normalidad diurna.

-Estúpido.-

Le dijo Mello cuando la luz de la mañana se asomaba en la ventana del pasillo. Near sonrió porque eso era ser un tirano y gobernar sobre su pequeño dominio de sensaciones. El reino se abría durante las noches, de día era tierra de nadie.


	6. Cavernas

**Ninguno de los personajes de DN me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic para el reto de Delicias Nocturnas. Esta historia como las anteriores no tiene relación con las otras. Cada una es independiente y le corresponde a un tema específico que es precisamente el título. **

**Advertencias: Yaoi y el capítulo más corto de mi vida. **

**Sexta Noche**

* * *

**Cavernas**

Las figuritas de madera tendidas todas en el suelo, se movían despacio frente a sus ojos, repitiendo la formación que tuvieron aquella vez. Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre ellas dándoles vida por un momento. Despacio.

A todas menos una.

Una que quedó de pie al centro.

Acariciaba una de ellas y mantenía cerca otra. Estiraba la pierna izquierda y recogía la derecha. El frío del suelo traspasaba las fibras delgadas de la tela que envolvía sus piernas. Faltaba una figura en la escena, una de las que aquella vez quedó en pie. Estaba más allá de donde estaba esparcido en su cuerpo. Lejos por el momento.

Lejos de él, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. En cualquier momento iba a aparecer por la puerta con la sonrisa que ya le conocía. Lo mejor era mantenerla lejos y fuera de su alcance. De pronto se le quitaron las ganas de jugar. Recogió la pierna que le faltaba y se quedó muy quieto. Devolvió los ojos al vacío, desde fuera se veía mejor. Escondido en su lugar favorito, profundo e inaccesible. Tan dentro de si que ni siquiera él podía entrar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que viniera a sacarlo de su escondrijo invisible. Como si lo estuviera llamando con el pensamiento. Seguro era porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la rutina.

Se abrió la puerta que conectaba esa habitación pequeñita con el resto del mundo. Del nuevo mundo, uno que prefería no conocer. No era más un lugar donde vivir. A decir verdad, ninguno lo era más.

Escuchaba pasos a su espalda, pero su mente era una habitación vacía que reverberaba con la potencia de una caverna.

Detuvo la marcha tras su cuerpo estático. Desde su lugar en alto, desde donde descendían sus ojos. Un segundo antes de ponerse delante de él. Colocaba su sonrisa frente a sus ojos vacío. No había nadie en la habitación en ese momento. No quedaba nadie más.

Todos estaban muertos.

-Aunque te esfuerces por ignorarme, me puedes escuchar.-

Era cierto, sus oídos funcionaban bien, así como su sentido del tacto. Cuando lo tocaba lo sentía, cuando lo golpeaba dolía. Aún encerrado en su escondrijo interno, podía sentirlo. Ese era el precio por quedar vivo.

-Actuando de ese modo empeoras las cosas-

Sus consejos tenían tanto de buena voluntad como él de ganas de escucharlos. Aunque tenía razón, si abandonaba su refugio mental, incluso hasta se iría más pronto. Lo dejaría solo de nuevo, con sus fantasmas haciéndole compañía.

Pero no sabía actuar de otro modo.

-Deja de fingir que no sientes nada. Enfréntame como te gusta hacerlo.-

No tenía ganas de pelear, estaba cansado. Sin embargo, había otro tipo de juego donde ya empezaba a mover las piezas.

Le acariciaba el rostro y jugueteaba con los mechones de su cabello. Uno de sus dedos dibujaba el contorno de sus labios cerrados.

-Si quieres jugar, entonces que así sea.-

Jugaba sucio. Siempre terminaba perdiendo. Sus manos buscaban de nuevo su cuerpo. A través de los botones redondos de su camisa, deshaciendo lo que traía puesto. Descubrió sus hombros deslizando la tela hacia el suelo. No había nada más que lo cubriera, sólo su propio silencio.

Besaba sus labios inmóviles intentando ingresar al resto de su cuerpo. Frotaba el contorno rosado de sus pezones, apretándolos de cuando en cuando. Lo empujaba con su cuerpo, rodeándolo, estrujándolo. Estaban sobre el suelo. La tibieza de su espalda se evaporó al contacto. Su cráneo sonó sordo, producto del golpe. Pero las manos avanzaron, las piernas, los labios.

Miraba al vacío con el rostro ligeramente elevado. Ya no habían más besos en la boca. Se habían convertido en dentelladas. De esas tenía ya varias. Se descolgaban por su garganta y anidaban en el pecho. Algunas rodaban hasta la parte más tierna de sus piernas. Sus manos estiradas a los costados, incapaces de reaccionar. Estaba jugando sucio, concentrándose en besar su piel.

-Estas perdiendo.- Lo dijo entre mordiscos, jalando con sus dientes trozos de carne tibia. ¿Lo decía por lo calientes que estaban sus mejillas?

Se detuvo un momento para contemplarlo desde arriba. Se puso de pie para ello. Quizá se le iba a llevar a otro lado, no era muy amigo de hacerlo en el suelo.

Aún así no se movía. Trataba de absorber lo frío del suelo para sofocar el calor con el que ardía. Contemplaba el techo tratando de ignorar el sonido de su ropa abandonando su faz. El la hizo a un lado para seguir con sus juegos sucios.

Frotaba su piel sobre su cuerpo, tanto que lo hizo estremecer. El contacto eléctrico le hacía volver a la realidad. Lo estaba logrando de nuevo. Su sentido del tacto funcionaba demasiado bien.

Se detuvo sobre su cuerpo tendido, para abrirse paso de nuevo dentro de éste. Una de sus manos volvió a la vida y trató de detener su camino.

Pero él la apartó de inmediato.

De nuevo dejaba ver su sonrisa, la misma que tuvo el momento cuando todo acabó y dio inicio a su nuevo mundo. Aquel que abandonaba mientras permanecía encerrado en sus cuatro paredes.

Apretaba sus piernas y presionaba su cuerpo. Hacía que su pecho se inflara rápido. Estaba jadeando.

Clavaba su cuerpo al piso. Sus piernas se sacudían al ritmo que él mandaba. Cerró los ojos para que la sonrisa se desvanezca del todo. Ya no quería verla más. Aunque su boca articulaba sonidos placenteros. Sin duda estaba disfrutando aquel juego donde siempre terminaba venciendo.

Le imprimía velocidad a sus movimientos y las huellas de sus dedos sobre la piel blanca de sus muslos. Las hundía tanto, como si quisiera tocarle los huesos. Sobre el suelo, su cuerpo se sacudía como un trapo pálido.

Silencioso.

Las palabras sobraban. Su cuerpo terminaba traicionándolo.

-No puedes resistirte ante esto.-

Resultaba muy difícil dejar de sentir. Quizá lo lograría con el tiempo, con la fuerza de sus golpes, o el ritmo de sus embestidas.

De pronto era tan urgente dejar de sentir. Aunque deseaba dejar de respirar. Ya había terminado, sin embargo y acabó sobre él. Derramando soniditos sobre sus oídos, el peso de su cuerpo sudoroso y húmedo sobre el suyo, hirviendo en el suelo.

Ambos estaban mojados.

Al levantarse después de una eternidad se colocó la ropa en su sitio. Despacio, adorando el cuadro que pintó sobre el suelo. El lienzo blanco con tonos de rojo y morado.

Las piernas se le estaban marcando.

Se agachó para recoger su composición. Lo levantó del suelo tomándolo de los brazos. Aceptó usar sus piernas y sostenerse en ellas. Sintió deseos de seguir besándolo, pero sólo se contuvo.

Algunas gotas blancas parecían escurrirse del lienzo. Rodaban hasta dar al suelo. Una cuantas. El resto del líquido se quedaba pegado a su piel. Ello parecía no importarle. Se quedaba de pie mirándolo a los ojos, mientras que sólo le daban ganas de repetir el acto.

Lo tomó de una mano, atrapando sus dedos. Lo llevó hasta la puerta y juntos la atravesaron. Lo seguía desnudo como la pálida luna.

El era el sol.

Era el ritual diurno, cuando se va el sol jugar con la luna. Abrió el grifo del agua y volteó a ver que se había sentado en el suelo. Del mismo modo como él lo hacía.

-No te esfuerces en imitarlo. Nunca vas a ser como L.-

Sentenció. Ese era su nuevo mundo. El daba las sentencias ahí. Nadie se escapaba de su juicio. Era el nuevo dios.

Un dios al que le encantaba desobedecer. Se comportaba como L lo hacía. Ni un solo sonido, ni un solo quejido. Si tan sólo su cabello fuera oscuro.

L era la noche y Near la luna.

No había remedio.

-Date un baño.-

En esos momentos era cuando no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cuando llegaba la noche tan oscura, cuando tenía que cerrar lo ojos. Su cama vacía, cuando alguna vez la compartieron.

-Tú no eres ni la sombra de lo que era L.-

Por eso lo lastimaba de ese modo. A veces era peor, porque aunque le hiciera todo el daño posible, el dolor le regresaba. Near lo miraba como lo hubiera hecho él. Se levantaba del suelo y caminaba desnudo hacia donde estaba de pie mirándolo. Rozaba su cuerpo lo necesario para robarle el sueño una vez más.

Una noche más pensando.

Se hundía en el agua, encogiéndose de nuevo dentro. Jugueteando con sus mechones mientras lo miraba, desafiándolo.

-Ganaste la batalla, L ganó la guerra - Le dijo sólo para regresar a sus cavernas mentales, repletas de fantasmas y memorias pasadas. Al oírlo levantó la mano en alto, listo para recompensarlo por su atrevimiento.

No pudo.

Abandonó el cuarto de baño, tratando de esconder su enojo. Deseando correr a escribir sobre renglones negros como Near se ahogaba en la tina. Eso era lo que él quería, eso era lo que estaba esperando que hiciera. No le iba a dar ese gusto. Aún conservando un pedacito de L podía vivir.

L ganó la guerra y odiaba aceptarlos. Aunque sus juegos sucios dieron el resultado que esperaba, no podía ser enteramente feliz. Sin poder escribir el nombre de sus memorias, aún viéndole el rostro a la angustia que sentía.

No iba a poder dormir de nuevo. Una noche más velando sus ansias de tener a L en sus manos. Quizá si buscaba en lo profundo de la caverna oscura que era su mente, encontraba algo de cordura. Era en ese lugar en donde intentó encerrar su ansiedad. Era inútil, siempre terminaba escapando de su prisión cada vez que alguien salía del baño.


	7. Canto y malicia

* * *

**Canto y malicia**

El silencio lo es todo. Cuando él no está hay tranquilidad. Los castillos de naipes siguen en pie, no hay nadie que los derribe a patadas. El rompecabezas armado, no hay quien haga volar las piezas por la habitación. Sus mechones ensortijados en orden, no hay nadie que los desarme a tirones.

Estiró sus piernas suspirando suavecito. El mundo entero se había vuelto demasiado aburrido.

Algunos juguetes amontonados en las ventanas. Se habían quedado ahí, cansados de esperar para jugar con ellos. Aguardaron todo el día, de noche tampoco tenía ganas de jugar.

Se descolgó de la cama frotándose los ojos con las mangas. Sus pies descalzos crujían al ritmo de la madera del suelo. La puerta hizo lo mismo, un escándalo al abrirse. Estaba acostumbrado a la penumbra, sus ojos lo llevaron por un pasillo de puertas cerradas.

A esa hora todos estaban durmiendo.

No tenía que molestarse por andar de puntitas, las puertas encerraban bien el silencio. Buscaba una puerta en especial, una que siempre estaba cerrada.

La encontró y se recostó sobre ella pegando sus oídos lo más que podía. No hizo el menor ruido y de seguir así iba a poder escuchar su respiración. Mello no era de roncar, aunque a veces hablaba en sueños. Pero esa noche estaba demasiado silencioso. Era obvio el porque. Lo supo desde el atardecer, cuando vio a Matt escurrirse por el mismo camino que había tomado.

Era fácil escapar del encierro, para ello Mello era un experto. El problema iba a ser regresar sin ser visto. Por la ventana imposible, salvo que se convirtiera en araña y trepara por las paredes. Mello era tan descuidado. En cualquier momento podía volver, entrando por la puerta principal.

Fácil de abrir por dentro.

Se levantó del suelo dejando la puerta abierta. La llave la devolvería al día siguiente sin que Roger se diera cuenta.

Xxx

Su castillo de naipes volaba por toda la habitación de nuevo.

-Ya te habías tardado.-

Sonreía, eso es lo que se hace cuando uno está contento. ¿No?

-Cállate.- Mello siempre tenía que gritar. Saltaba sobre él para gritarle de nuevo. Esta vez no lo hizo. Se lo quedó mirando. ¿Sería por qué no dejaba de sonreír? -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Lástima que para Mello no tenía respuesta. Dejó que hundiera sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo arañando.

-Tú.-

Le dijo finalmente. Le pegó en la cara al ladito de los labios. Dolió sin embargo. Dejó de sonreír. Mello se levantó de sobre su cuerpo, siempre hacía lo mismo, subirse sobre él. Los pasos de Roger en el corredor lo alertaron.

Intentó escapar pero no había por donde. La cara de Near estaba hinchándose de a poquitos. Pero seguía en el suelo el imbécil. Hizo que se levantara de un jalón y quedaron de pie frente a frente cuando Roger entró.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mello?-

La pregunta era pura formalidad, la respuesta la sabía de antemano. No necesitaba contestarle, igual ya conocía el camino hacia la -habitación de pensar.-

-Ya me voy Roger.-

Era mejor ahorrar el regaño, aunque esa semana había batido su propio record de castigos. Pasó al lado del anciano sin decir nada más, pero algo lo detuvo. Tenía que ser -algo- porque esas no eran las manos de Roger.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Near?-

No le decía nada, ni lo miraba, tampoco a Roger. Recogió su mano y la cubrió con la suya escondiendo algo de metal. Roger dejó ir a Mello a auto-encerrarse y auto-castigarse por lo que había hecho.

Una noche más no importaba. No había encierro para él, de todos modos. Especialmente cuando ahora tenía la llave de la puerta. No iba a tener que salir por la ventana como lo haría un gato.

Era cuestión de esperar que todos durmieran para que la diversión nocturna empezara. Subía con Matt al techo, a mirar la ciudad ye escuchar el sonido de la noche. El ruido lejano de los autos, el aleteo de alguna ave diurna, el movimiento de las copas de los árboles, el maullar de los gatos.

Estridente.

Matt encendía un cigarro robado y lo compartían. Lo sacaba de su boca y lo volvía a colocar en la de la Matt. Luego se sentaba sobre sus piernas rodeando su cintura con las propias. Lo besaba un rato y luego se bajaba. Se tendían sobre el tejado como gatos con la luna.

-Nos vamos a caer un día.-

Decía Matt mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Eso sería bueno para variar.-

Mello soltaba una bocanada de humo que se disipaba a modo de nube chiquita.

-Cada vez me gusta más hacerlo al aire libre.- Murmuró.

Lo cierto era que el ruido se ventilaba mejor que en una habitación cerrada. Los sonidos que emitían juntos se mezclaban con los del resto de la noche. A veces Matt hacía demasiada bulla.

Cerraba los ojos deseando que Mello le regresara el cigarro y poder regresar a su cama. Cada noche que se le antojaba lo sacaba de su cuarto y terminaban en el techo. No era que no quisiera, pero también quería su cama. La extrañaba.

-Creo que me voy a resfriar.-

Comentó Matt estirándose sobre el tejado que se le hundía en las costillas. Ya casi era hora de volver.

Xxx

Tal y como lo había mencionado la noche anterior. Matt estaba enfermo. Había cogido una gripe muy fuerte. Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía de malhumor.

Había esperado la oportunidad durante le día, pero al llegar la noche esa llegó también. Near lo sintió entrar y giró ligeramente el cuerpo para darle a espalda totalmente. Estaba armando algo, siempre hacía lo mismo, todo el bendito día.

-Habla. ¿Qué quieres?-

Near no se inmutó prestándole más atención a las piezas que a la voz que le hablaba. Justo un segundo antes de colmar la paciencia de Mello respondió.

-Nada.-

Y siguió tranquilamente en su labor de sacarlo de quicio. Mello suspiró profundamente y hasta se rascó la cabeza para bloquear la necesidad de patearlo.

-Nadie hace nada sin nada a cambio.-

Insistió avanzando hacia él, viendo hacia donde iba a lanzar los puntapiés. Pero Near no respondía. En realidad su respuesta era la misma.

-No quiero deberte nada, así que habla de una vez.-

Sólo emitió un sonidito, molesto en verdad. Insistía con no querer nada a cambio. No, eso no era, estaba planeando algo. Near estaba planeando algo sin duda.

Igual le iba a sacar las palabras a sacudidas. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrelló en su cama.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos.

-Dime, ya que eres tan inteligente, que te andas pavoneando de que eres el mejor. Piensa en algo, algo se te tiene que ocurrir.-

-Mmm.- Dijo, eso era un comienzo. -Quiero escuchar a los gatos.-

Mello se lo quedó mirando. Era obvio que Near estaba tramando algo. Sí, era así como quería jugar, entonces así sería.

Xxx

Era tal y como lo había imaginado. El techo lleno de tejas, la noche llena de estrellas. Aunque para subir las escaleras casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Estaban en alto le estaba dando algo de vértigo. Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás cuando vio a Mello treparse rumbo al techo. La bajada sería sin duda peor.

Se sentó al lado del rubio, quien prendió un cigarro. Recogió las piernas temiendo que se le fueran a caer por el techo.

Esto era lo que quería Near. Ya había cumplido. Ahora podía bajar rumbo a su cama, junto con Matt quien estaba durmiendo bajo efectos narcóticos. Sería divertido dejar a Near en el techo y verlo tratando de bajar.

Así que quería escuchar cantar a los gatos. Lo dijo sin ninguna malicia, con un rostro de pura inocencia. Mentira. "Escuchar cantar a los gatos" era un cuento que le metían a Roger cada vez que Matt se caía muerto de sueño, sobre los cuadernos, durante las mañanas de escuela.

Matt siempre tenía sueño después del concierto felino. A todos les decían que durante la noche los gatos hacían tanto ruido en el tejado que no los dejaban dormir. Roger se comían el cuento y cada una de sus letras.

Listo Near, ya cumplí, sólo que esta noche no hay gatos, están enfermos y con flojera para cantar. Fin del contrato. Pero al verlo jugueteando con su cabello, mirando hacia quien sabe donde le pareció tan inocente. Sin duda era parte de su plan.

Era hora de empezar a jugar también.

Le lanzó la colilla del cigarro aún encendida. Le cayó a los pies, casi le quema un dedo.

-Así que sigues despierto. Parece que no vendrán los gatos hoy-

Sonrió pensando en las noches anteriores y la bulla que armaban.

-No hoy no-

Murmuró enredándose el cabello con el dedo. Aún no había malicia en sus ojos, quizá nunca la hubo. A pesar de ello, se veía decepcionado. ¿Acaso creía que de verdad habían gatos?

-¿Acaso no eres alérgico a los gatos?-

-No.-

-Eres alérgico a todo, hasta a ti mismo. Me voy, ya cumplí, esto es muy aburrido.-

Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, mesando su cabellera rubia que se iba con el viento. La noche estaba clara y fresca. Y al darse media vuelta se dio cuenta que Near seguía en su sitio. Al ver esto sus pies se negaban a avanzar.

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí toda la noche?-

No le respondió, era más que obvio que estaba aterrado porque iba a tener que bajar solo hasta tierra firme.

-Es tu problema.-

Mello lo dijo para si mismo, intentando conseguir creérselo. En otras circunstancias habría saltado en un pie al tenerlo en sus manos, asustado. Quizá podía aprovecharlo a su favor. Regresó a su lado y se sentó de nuevo. Near sorprendido lo miró, para regresar los ojos al horizonte nocturno un segundo después.

-De acuerdo Near… Ahora sí vas a escuchar a los gatos.-

Su voz cargada de malicia sopló al oído cubierto de mechoncitos claros. No le dijo nada como era de esperarse y acepto que lo tumbara sobre el tejado. Era bastante incomodo, pero el cielo estrellado era hermoso. Una cosa con otra. Dar para recibir.

Miraba aún el cielo cuando Mello deshizo los botones de su pijama. Rozando con los dedos de su piel, dibujando figuras sobre su pecho. Near no lo miraba, sus ojos perdidos en la bóveda celeste. El pantalón siguió a la prenda anterior, se resbalo lentito hasta caer luego a un lado de su rostro.

Mello lo miraba a los ojos buscando malicia en ellos. La misma que encontraba en su compañero de siempre, disfrazada de complacencia. En ese momento no había ni un poco de ella en Near.

Quizá no la habría tampoco.

Lo besó en los labios separándolos, ingresando con su lengua de un solo golpe. Descubriendo el interior de su boca, saboreando su aliento. Un sabor diferente al de Matt, completamente distinto. En todos los sentidos.

Matt sabía lo que hacía y Near no se estaba dando cuenta. Tumbado sobre el suelo dejaba que avanzara sobre su cuerpo. Y avanzaba a paso seguro, a punta de besos, jalándole la piel bajo sus manos.

Aún no se escuchaban a los gatos, sólo la voz de Near escaparse de su garganta. Casi inaudible.

Mello no decía nada, la boca la tenía ocupada. De pronto, aunque no era Matt quien estaba debajo de él se sentía muy bien. Avanzaba sus caricias y la respiración de Near se convertían en jadeos. Tenía la boca entreabierta, asi como sus ojos. Miraba al cielo.

Regreso sus labios tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de envolverlo en sus brazos. El cabello rubio le hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Deseo retirarlos, pero sus mansos parecían haberse dormido sobre el techo .¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Qué haría luego de llenarlo de besos?

Near lo estaba mirando, aún con los ojos entreabiertos y los labios mojados. Aún mirándolo le separó las piernas con una mano, la misma que empezó a acariciar bajo su vientre. Al rodearle el ombligo vio una chispa prenderse en sus ojos. Le gustó tanto que al descender con su mano un poquito consiguió que ahogara un gemido. Siguió avanzando más y Near abrió los ojos un poco más. Hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. Se estaban coloreando sus mejillas. Unas gotitas de sudor se asomaron sobre su cuerpo. Mello intentó una sonrisa cuando empezó a deslizar sus dedos sobre su miembro y los hizo bajar. Repitió la operación un par de veces.

Sonrió completamente al acomodarse entre sus piernas. Near estaba temblando y no era de frío.

-Espera un momento.-

Le dijo al colocarse al filo de su cuerpo. Quizá debía advertirle a Near. Al diablo, que lo descubriera por si mismo. Pasó sus dedos por su entrada u luego los retiró. Los llevó a los labios de Near e hizo que los mojara. No se resistió, los lamió como un gatito a un tazón con leche.

Sintió su lengua acariciándole los dedos, sentir su boca jugar con su mano estaba a punto de hacerlo perder el control. Esto era un juego, Near era el juguete y no estaba dispuesto a perder. Regresó al comienzo, a donde se había quedado, al inicio de Near. Entró despacio viendo como se le abría los ojos y la boca al unísono. Reprimió un grito y apretó los labios.

-Relájate.-

Sugirió empezando a cobrar un ritmo acompasado por las piernas de Near balanceándose a los lados de su cuerpo. Aún conservaba esa chispa en los ojos que lo encendían como bombillos de luz artificial. Verlos así no hacía más que aumentar su ritmo, más rápido iba el sonido de su piel chocando con la de Near. Casi no hacía ruido a medianoche. Si fuera Matt estuviera maullando como gato en celo. Apenas unos gemidos en lo profundo de su pecho, como un ronroneo.

Lo estaba lastimando. Lo sabía por le modo como ajustaba los labios, por la o flácido que estaba ahora. No tenia que importarle de todos modos. No. Si le hacia daño Roger lo iba a matar. ¿Ese era el plan inicial de Near? ¿Qué lo echaran del hogar? No podía bajar la guardia con Near, ni en un momento como ese. Iba a hacerlo cómplice, ese era su plan inicial.

Se acomodó de nuevo, sin perder el ritmo que llevaba. Con sus manos puso las piernas de Near sobre sus hombros jalándolo más hacía si, hundiéndose más dentro de su cuerpo. Se sintió muy bien, así que continuó hundiéndose un poquito más doblándose sobre Near. Con sus manos libres atrapó el bamboleante miembro de quien estaba debajo suyo. Lo frotó con las manos y con los dedos le acariciaba la punta. Se llenaron de humedad al hacerlo. Dejó una mano haciendo su trabajo y llevó la otra a su boca. Los labios de Near hervían y sus mejillas parecían dos duraznos.

Entonó un ritmo que entró delicioso. La lengua de Near bailaba con sus dedos y sus cuerpos se transformaban en canto y malicia

Perdieron la cuenta de tiempo, si fueron minutos o días, si era la luna o el sol que ya los alumbraba. Mello apresó sus hombros con sus manos y gimió muy fuerte. Near no pudo evitar acompañarlo mientras sentía que tocaba el cielo con los labios.

Mello se chorreó sobre él, sobre su cuerpo, con su cabello esparciéndose sobre su pecho. Como si estuviera hecho de agua. Near se sentía suave y blando como una nube, sólo que era una nube muy caliente.

-Las nubes deberían ser frías.- Murmuró con ganas de reír. En ese momento no estaba seguro de haber ganado la partida. No, Near no da puntada sin hilo. No tenía porque dudarlo. Near no iba a perder nada que no quisiera esa noche. Era lo que quería después de todo, eso era lo que buscaba. No podía odiarlo en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo después. El plan de Near era a ganador, pasara lo que para en el techo, mirando a la luna, se iba a salir con la suya.

A juzgar por su rostro en ese momento podía ver que había pasado exactamente lo que quería.

Cuando Near tramaba algo lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarle provecho a los hechos. Pensó acomodándose el cabello rubio. Se levanto despacio abandonado por fin el cuerpo de Near. Se tumbó a su lado sin ganas de levantarse aun. A decir verdad no estaba seguro que él pudiera levantarse y caminar por su cuenta

Se moría de miedo a la hora de subir por la escalera. Ahora iba a tener que ayudarlo a bajar, pensó.

-Tú no das puntada sin hilo.-Murmuró tratando de recordar si quedaban cigarros en el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama. A decir verdad. ¿Dónde lo dejó?

Near aún seguía quieto cuando encontró su pantalón. Sin duda se había quedado dormido. Sería bueno llevarse su ropa y dejarlo desnudo como un animal. Y luego Roger lo ponía de patitas en la calle apenas se enterara.

- ¡Maldición! No querrás que te vista. ¿No?-

Ya iba a empezar a renegar. Near abrió los ojos y se los frotó con el revés de su mano. Se incorporó despacito y consiguió su ropa. Mello lo dejó vestirse mientras terminaba su cigarro. Near no podía caminar derecho.

-¡Maldición!-

Le dio la espalda para que se subiera en ella. Near lo aceptó sin decir nada, estaba esperando que lo hiciera. Lo dejó rodear su cuello con los brazos y tuvo ganas de dejarlo caer por el techo.

Se descolgó con cuidado por la escalera de metal con el bulto sobre su espalda. La respiración tibia de Near le acompañó todo el camino hasta su habitación.

Terminó arropándolo en su cama. Nada más faltaba que le contara una historia y le diera un beso en la frente. Pero Near lo miraba y con ello no lo dejaba irse.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te cambie los pañales también?-

Se dio vuelta evadiendo sus ojos.

-Idiota.- Dijo finalmente antes de irse.

Xxx

-Tienes cara de no haber dormido nada anoche. Yo dormí muy bien, la medicina que me dieron me ha curado. Ya me siento bien.-

Matt parloteaba desde que empezó el día lleno de salud y eso sólo lo ponía de pero humor. Ahora que esta ba acabando deseaba que se callara como Near. No lo había visto en todo el día. Como Roger no había intentado correrlo del hogar hasta ese momento, entonces seguro que Near estaba bien.

-Oye Matt. ¿Viste al imbécil?-

-Mmm en la mañana iba camino al baño. ¿Por?-

-Por nada. Ya vamos a dormir que tengo sueño.-

-Si no duermes, tienes sueño.-

Matt se subió a su cama y sacó de debajo de su almohada uno de sus infinitos videojuegos. Mello envolvió su chocolate con cuidado y lo puso sobre su velador. Matt lo vio salir vestido con pijamas limpios en la mano. Se dirigió al baño con sabor a chocolate aún en su boca. Near salía de ahí. Lo empujó dentro, su boca olía a menta. Acababa de lavarse los dientes.

Lo estrelló en el suelo. Near no dijo nada, ni por el golpe al sentir algo duro chocar sobre sus piernas. Mello le ensució la boca de nuevo y los labios y las mejillas. Near llevaba un pijama limpio, iba a tener que cambiarse de nuevo.

Near trató de sacárselo de encima. Era cierto, la puerta había quedado abierta. Sintieron ambos que esta se cerraba solita por fuera, luego que alguien la cerró por dentro. Se quedaron en silencio y pudieron oír como los pasos se alejaban descalzos con el ruido de explosiones y estallidos electrónicos alejándose.

Mello siempre tan descuidado. Pensó Matt mientras se iba hacia su cama, espantando a uno que otro niño que quería usar el baño.

-Está malogrado.-

Alegó y fue suficiente para que se fueran en busca de otro. Hubiera podido decir que estaba embrujado o que se habían metido ratones. Lo cierto era que esperaba que no se dejaran oír, como lo hicieron la noche anterior.

Mello era muy ruidoso. Pensó metiéndose a la cama y tapándose totalmente. Dejó la luz de una linterna encendida a penas para que Mello no se estrellara contra todo cuando regresara buscando su cama.


	8. Diario

**Ningún personaje de Death Note me pertenece, sólo hago un **_**fic**_** para el reto Delicias Nocturnas. **

**Octava noche.**

**

* * *

**

**Diario **

El sonido metálico de la cadena que unía sus muñecas era el pan de cada noche. Cada vez que se iban a dormir el trámite de desvestirse se complicaba más.

L tuvo que ceder.

Sabía que lo haría. Una pequeña victoria. Aunque de pronto romper el vínculo que los ataba era por demás molesto. Una vez vestidos volvían a unirse el uno con el otro, Acostumbrados a la soledad como estaban, no les costo demasiado acostumbrarse a andar juntos, sobre todo a la hora de dormir.

La primera noche se esforzó por hacerle la vida miserable a L. No se quejo en ningún momento cuando la cadena se tensaba entre ambas camas. Pero si se dedicó a tirar de ella "sin querer', por supuesto.

A la segunda noche las ojeras de L casi se comían todo su rostro. No era que no las tuviera él, pero en su piel no se notaban.

Terminaron metidos en la misma cama y no por fines prácticos. Nada más ajeno a ello. Nada más falso, nada más patético que tal excusa para poder esta más cómodos uno encima del otro.

Fue fácil acostumbrarse al peso de su cuerpo, fue fácil llevarse a L a la cama. Lo último no era del todo cierto.

La cadena estorbaba y estaba fría. Se la pasaba a L entre las piernas cuando lo tenía debajo. Sus ojos negros brillando dentro de los suyos pardos.

Casi si esperaba que llegara la noche y que se quedaran solos. Se observaban un rato, de hito a hito, midiendo sus distancias.

De un cuerpo a otro.

Saltó sobre él como lo haría un animal salvaje. La cadena serpenteaba sobre su pecho con el efecto de sus manos jugando con su entrepierna. L lo miraba con los labios húmedos, abiertos como el resto de su cuerpo. Era una invitación. La acepto sin vacilar.

Casi se sentaba sobre su rostro. Aunque deseaba ver el de L. Imaginaba la expresión que tenia, como movía la boca. Se apresuraba de salir de esa situación de confort, antes de terminar antes de tiempo. L esperaba expectante el siguiente movimiento de su rival. Ahora era Light quien enterraba su rostro en L. Era el momento de pelear por no acabar él. Pero ese era el reto. Ambos lo sabían bien.

Cuando llegaba el momento del siguiente movimiento la situación empeoraba. La pelea se volvía violenta para ver quien terminaba mirando al techo. El ganador variaba a diario como un compromiso silencioso de ganar y ser vencido una vez cada uno. Quien iba encima al terminar la noche estaría debajo.

El orden de los factores, resultaba con el mismo producto. Resistir hasta el último, hasta que ambos llegaban a la vez.

Esa noche ganó Light la primera partida. Hizo trampa cuando enredó la dichosa cadena entre las piernas de L. Fue más fácil vencer la primera de las batallas. Llevó las piernas que tenia entre sus manos a reposar sobre sus hombros. No era la primera vez y tampoco iba ser la última. Reprimió las ganas de darle de mordiscos a la piel tierna que se asomaba frente a sus ojos.

L se estiró sobre el suelo, acomodándose al cuerpo de Light a lo que quisiera hacer. Lo veía acomodarse y lo escuchaba agitar su respiración.

Humedad entre ambos, el efecto del sudor. Si estuvieran sobre la cama habrían de exprimir las sabanas. Las gotas saladas rodaban sobre la frente de Light, rebotaban sobre el vientre de L, se bamboleaban en sus piernas levantadas.

Jadeaba como un animal sediento, estiraba su cuerpo, sus labios, las piernas, los dedos de los pies. Light iba a explotar ante semejantes movimientos. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás a punto de perder. Resistió hasta el final, hasta el último minuto donde ambos llegaron de la mano.

Light caía sobre el suelo quemándolo con su cuerpo. Si seguía tumbado iba a dejar un charco. L se sacudió los jadeos y se subió sobre él. Era su turno de morder y acariciar. No tardó en reaccionar a sus caricias, pronto su cuerpo le mostraba a L que estaba listo y dispuesto a continuar hasta el final de la noche.

Sin prisa se subió sobre él, bañados en sudor como se encontraban ambos. EL calor no abandonaba sus cuerpos, aunque una brisa ligera entraba por la ventana. En las otras habitaciones del hotel reinaba el silencio y las luces apagadas. En la que ambos compartían, el silencio se hacia humo a punta de jadeos.

Debajo suyo se sentía tan bien como encima. Al derecho y al revés, sacudiéndose y enredándose. Ambos despacio por momentos, rápido durante otros. La cadena caliente marcaba el compás del movimiento. Se revolvía sobre sus vientres mojados y se torcía en el suelo.

Tuvo que apretar los labios para no gritar. L casi lo hizo, se sintió tan bien que casi abandonan el duelo. Cayó a su lado en el suelo, jadeando como un pez abandonado al lado de la pecera. Como si toda el agua se le hubiera salido del cuerpo.

Quizá podrían quedarse a dormir ahí mismo, al lado de la cama, en la ventana, donde fuera que quedaran una vez terminara su duelo, lejos de las sabanas

Light se levantó primero, tirando de la cadena esparcida sobre el suelo. Podría jurar que dejaron sus siluetas marcadas con sudor. Tendrían que tomar un baño de agua fría para no continuar con la tentación. De pronto le daban ganas de regresar a su sitio encima de L.

Abrió los ojos cuando Light lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el baño. Agua fría de nuevo, como un calvario innecesario.

**Xxx**

Casi ni tuvieron tiempo de cerrar la puerta, se les perdió la ropa en el camino a la cama y terminaron peleando en el suelo.

El papá de Light se cansaba de advertirle que dejara de ver televisión hasta tarde, cuando llegaba la mañana siempre estaban demasiado cansados. Light y sus mentiras y sus excusas tontas. No necesitaba dormir a diario. Había tiempo después, cuando se hiciera de día y se ocultaran de los ojos del mundo para recuperar el sueño mal invertido.

Descansar no era lo que necesitaban.

Retorciéndose sobre el suelo, aplastándose mutuamente, luchando una vez más, una noche más.

"Esta es la ultima vez."

Se decían por decir, cuando empezaron nunca pensaron en como acabar.

L atacaba su pecho lamiéndolo mientras le apartaba las muñecas. Que rico era resistirse, verle los ojos brillando, la boca entreabierta. Relajando las piernas, las rodillas descendiendo y dándole espacio para ingresar.

Mordió sus labios como sólo sabia hacerlo, con cuidado, tanto que dolía mucho, succionaba despacio el inferior y dejaba partir su lengua hacia la boca del otro.

Casi estaba dentro cuando las piernas de Light recuperaban vitalidad. Con sus pies trató de sacarse la presión de encima, pero L lo tomó en sus manos, lo acorraló contra el suelo. No había vuelta de hoja, no había otro camino para ambos.

Una noche más enredándose sobre el suelo. La mañana iba a llegar y seguían en sus juegos a diario,.El vencedor momentáneo de una guerra que ambos gozaban.

Culparían de nuevo al televisor por mantenerlos despiertos, culparían a la noche, a la luna, al diario del día arrugado sobre la mesa, las noticias, la cadena.

Que importaba que acabara el mundo, que no hubiera mañana. Que importaba si quien tenía bajo su cuerpo era de quien sospechaba. No, ya lo sabía sin ninguna duda. Un paso en falso, lo único que necesitaba.

"Dime que tú eres Kira."

Susurraba en sus oídos mientras continuaba moviéndose con fuerza. Light no lo miraba, cerraba también los labios para reprimirse a si mismo de fallar.

"Soy lo que tú quieras que sea."

Sólo esa noche, sólo cada noche.

Respondió al final, cuando ya no podía más, en un estado de delicioso abandono sobre él y aunque estuviese debajo, sintiéndose volar…

Si en ese momento se abrieran las ventanas y puertas, se cayeran las paredes, si el mundo lo supiera… Eso era lo que quería. ¿Lo era? Disfrutar 24 horas a diario, sin descanso ni días feriados.

¿Era eso lo que quería?

Un suspiro final, cuando su cuerpo se cubrió de humedad.

"Te voy a extrañar L." Ocultó en otro suspiro.

Cuando L no estuviera más. La noche iba a terminar, L no iba estar más. Tenía que quitárselo de encima, aunque se sintiera también adentro.

El repartidor de diarios hacía su recorrido por las calles, oían el sonido de las ruedas de su bicicleta asomarse. Era ya el alba, la noche había muerto.

No era necesario regresar a la cama. L tomaría un baño y tendría que acompañarlo. La maldita cadena pesaba tanto de mañana cuando de noche tan liviana.

L en silencio se veía tan agotado. Avanzó hacia la ducha en donde volvería a ser el mismo por la mañana. Ya quería que fuera de noche de nuevo.

Una vez más, si es que L sobrevivía. Volverían a compartir más que la cama. Bajo el chorro de agua deseó poseer la noche, ser dueño de la ausencia del sol, atraparla en sus manos. Como el nuevo dios del mundo, ello escapaba a sus facultades.

Silencio.

L de nuevo estaba en silencio bajo las gotas de agua. Así le gustaba más, silencioso moviéndose debajo de las sabanas. Codiciaba la noche, la necesitaba de nuevo. Acariciando el cabello oscuro de L lo supo. Cuanto ansiaba la ausencia de luz en la tierra y cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado para poder esperar la pequeña muerte que llegaba a diario.


	9. Despertador

******Para Ubonish, de su Kyuubi. Lo siento, no pude con el lemmon, me ganó el drama. Pero queda para la próxima,**

****

**Ninguno de los personajes de DN me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic para el reto de Delicias Nocturnas. Esta historia como las anteriores no tiene relación con las otras. Cada una es independiente y le corresponde a un tema específico que es precisamente el título. **

******Novena noche.**

**

* * *

**

**Despertador****  
**

No necesitaba un despertador ni nada similar para abrir los ojos a la misma hora de siempre. Ni un minuto más como si los tuviera contados. Su cuerpo ya estaba programado a su ritmo diurno, lanzándose de la cama para acabar de despertar al mundo. No usaba la mañana, era un accesorio innecesario del día, útil quizá para el resto de mortales viviendo bajo el sol.

De todos modos la mejor parte del día es cuando se hace de noche.

Se decía a sí mismo que no necesitaba una alarma, pero hacia trampa sin duda. Las campanadas de una iglesia lo sacaban de sus ensueños, mientras la noche entraba por la ventana sin cortinas.

No se molesto en ver cuan oscuro estaba afuera, se dirigió al baño antes de comer nada. Masticaría alguno de sus vicios de cacao en camino al grifo de agua. Agua caliente. ¿Hasta cuándo le iba a durar el privilegio? Terminó quitándose la ropa sin más trámite y se metió a la ducha. Tomaba una dos veces al día.

De pie bajo el chorro de agua sintió deseos de apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared, dejar que el agua se lleve sus pensamientos, mientras que el calor le ponía roja la piel. Casi no lavaba su cuerpo, era más reconfortante dejar que se le arrugue la piel a perder ese estado de tranquilidad.

El sonido del agua, el ritmo con el que las gotas reventaban sobre él… Podía quedarse a vivir bajo el chorro de agua.

Las campanadas de nuevo, despertándolo de sus sueños más húmedos. Cerró el grifo luego de contar el número de veces que la Iglesia contó a la noche. Sacudió su cabello rubio y se envolvió en una toalla. Se terminó secando a la volada y salió desnudo del baño.

Tomó del suelo lo que se iba a poner y un chocolate para el camino. Acomodó su cabello con los dedos, no necesitaba mirarse al espejo. Buscó con la mirada una chaqueta sobre el suelo alfombrado de su ropa regada. No se la puso, la noche estaba en su punto.

Cerró la puerta de su espacio y la probó de golpe. El sabor nocturno de la ciudad, el olor especial que despide el espectáculo de luces de noche. Sobretodo cuando hay truenos.

No había ascensor, así que tuvo que usar la escalera para bajar. Luego tendría que caminar calle arriba.

**xxx**

Los charquitos de agua sucia que habían cuando salio de casase convirtieron en piscinas mientras avanzaba. Se estaba mojando todito pero no le importaba un poco de humedad en el cuerpo.

Tras caminar y caminar encontró lo que buscaba.

"¿Eres tú o un fantasma?"

Y una carcajada acompañó la pregunta.

"Soy ambos. Sal de ahí y déjame entrar Matt."

Era lo de siempre, el pan de cada noche, Matt tumbado a un lado de la puerta, esperando que la buena voluntad del destino le trajera a Mello con un paraguas. Pero no había paraguas ni tampoco paciencia para escuchar sus desvaríos narcóticos.

"Levántate de ahí o te pateo."

Insistió el rubio sacando paciencia de donde no había.

"Hazlo, igual no me puedo mover."

No le quedo de otra que levantarlo del suelo inmundo. Matt tenía la apariencia de un perro callejero, sucio y abandonado.

"No tengo toda la noche Matt."

Y se internaron en le mundo oscuro que escondía una puerta tan oscura como las fauces de un monstruo. Matt avanzaba tras él, tan despacio que en cualquier momento se iba a detener.

Al verlo tras el sintió hasta lastima, había dejado de sentirla, sin embargo recordaba como era.

"Te das un baño y te largas."

Le dijo cuando lo dejo entrar a su otra habitación, la que usaba siempre y le pertenecía sólo de noche.

"Sí, ya me voy."

Matt iba a aparecer muerto cualquier noche de esas. Iba a ser él quien lo encuentre seguro. Era el único que se preocupaba por él. A su peculiar modo, pero lo hacía.

Escuchó el grifo de agua y a Matt avanzar hacia este. No evitó la curiosidad de ir a darle una mirada, a ver que todo estuviera bien.

Ahí estaba él, sacándose la mugre del cuerpo, sentado en el fondo de la tina, dejando que el agua le caiga encima .No había cortina, ni nada que se le pareciera, sólo su rostro pálido y escuálido mirándolo mojado, con sus cabellos pegados a los ojos.

Lo vio salir desnudo, aun chorreando agua unos minutos después. Los brazos llenos de manchas negras a modo de lunares hondos pegados a sus huesos. Había perdido mucho peso y las ojeras de su rostro habían ganado espacio en su cara.

"Deja de hacerte eso."

Dijo cubriéndolo con una toalla. Echo la mirada a un lado, para evitar su cuerpo desnudo. Lo que estaba sintiendo antes, lástima, estaba empezando a hacerse más profunda y más honda.

"Eso intento."

Respondió la sombra de Matt, lo único que había quedado de él. No era que no lo hubiera visto venir, no era que no lo hubiera notado, era que de pronto algo más sentía, más que tristeza…

"Tienes los brazos hechos una porquería."

Llenos de marcas de aguja. Matt alguna vez le tuvo miedo a las agujas.

"Lo sé, lo siento, ya me voy Mello."

¿A dónde? Quiso preguntar, pero sintió…Miedo… La respuesta era obvia de todos modos, al infierno.

"Ya me tengo que ir de todos modos. Fue bueno verte… aunque sea un rato… al menos."

Y se puso los estúpidos lentes que usaba siempre. Le tapaban los ojos opacos cubiertos de hinchazón púrpura.

Rabia, ahora sentía rabia.

"Lo que sea."

Le respondió el rubio deseando destrabar su lengua y pedirle que se quedara.

"Voy a tratar de visitarte de nuevo… si me dejan hacerlo… te agradezco… por lo bueno que eres conmigo."

"Ya vete Matt."

"Es en serio." Su voz se estaba apagando. Seguro que era por culpa de la lluvia, de los truenos. "Ya me voy, no quiero traerte más problemas. Yo ya tengo bastantes… no traigo un centavo en el bolsillo."

"¿Y así vas a regresar… ahí?"

Mello iba a reventar de ira ahora, lastima, ira, miedo… ya no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Va a ser peor si no lo hago. ¿No?"

"Debes dejar de meterte eso que… fumas…"

Sacó de su bolsillo algo de dinero y se lo lanzó a la cara.

"Eso te está volviendo estúpido, más de lo que ya eres."

Matt quiso reír, pero no intentó recoger el fajo de billetes que volaron al suelo.

"Tú necesitas ese dinero para tu futuro Mello." Intentó reír de nuevo, sin éxito. "Yo no tengo futuro."

Dijo casi en un suspiro y salió por la puerta hacia la noche sin luna.

**Xxx**

Ver a Matt en ese estado siempre lo ponía mal. Estaba muy demacrado, cada vez peor. No pudo dormir pensando en él. Al despertar sin dormir, como era su costumbre, volvió a la calle y a su caminata nocturna para dejar de pensar en que tenía que conseguir más dinero para pagar la renta. Si no lo hacía pronto iba a terminar en la calle, de nuevo.

Esperaba que la noche le trajera lo que buscaba y que por todos los cielos no se encontrara con Matt pudriéndose en una esquina.

No apareció en ninguna de las calles por las que pasó hasta llegar a su destino, tampoco había ido a buscarlo. No hizo más averiguaciones ni trámites, no iba a estar tranquilo quedándose ahí haciendo dinero que necesitaba. Más preciosa era su tranquilidad. Regresó a la calle, a la noche fresca y caminó hacia donde la ciudad empezaba a convertirse en viejos recuerdos.

Una vez se internó en ellos empezó a sentirse mal. Quizá por el olor a cigarro y podredumbre, a alcohol y a muerto que le daba la bienvenida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

No tenía ganas de responder, pero no iba a poder entrar de todos modos.

"¿Dónde está Matt?"

"Así que para eso vienes. Si tienes dinero contigo entra, si no saca tu trasero huesudo de mi puerta o te saco yo."

Mello no se movió. Traía un chocolate en el bolsillo y con sólo pensar en ello le daban nauseas.

"He venido a ver como está. Nada más me trae a este chiquero."

"Ya te he dicho que primero dinero. Te hago un descuento de ex empleado. ¿Qué dices? Anda no seas tacaño… Mira que no es mucho… Además tú haces mucho más en una noche… ¿No Mihael?"

"No me llames así…"

"Como sea, si no quieres pagar fuera de aquí. No me hagas perder el tiempo."

Mello apretó los dientes, el olor le estaba revolviendo las entrañas. Tendió una mano hacia la ventanita por donde el rostro y la voz le exigían un pago. Lo que fuera con tal de acabar con todo pronto.

"Ahora sí nos entendemos, Mihael…"

Y una risa burlona abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Olía peor dentro que fuera y el aire estaba tan denso que por poco tendría que abrirse camino con las manos.

"Si alguna vez quieres volver a trabajar para mi Mihael… las puertas están abiertas."

Mello lo ignoró completamente sabiendo que camino tomar, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, aunque ahora no podía alcanzar a ver lo que tenía enfrente. El pasillo tapizado por cuerpos humanos, retorciéndose, revolcándose. Dentro de ese lugar las paredes tenían vida.

La música a todo volumen, casi no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Una mano pasó por su lado, rodeando su cintura, atrapando sus caderas. Casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, de pronto estaba pegado al pecho de algún desconocido. Al segundo siguiente se soltó de un empujón dándole la oportunidad al desconocido de verlo bien.

"No sabía que en este basurero había algo como esto." Le escuchó decir y escapó hacia el corredor principal.

Dio un vistazo rápido a los alrededores del salón, unas mesas volteadas, botellas en el suelo mojado. Volvió al pasillo deseando poder largarse a toda velocidad y olvidar que alguna vez fue a parar a ese lugar.

No iba a poder dormir de nuevo…

Matt no estaba en el salón principal, así que debía estar en alguno de esos huecos a los que llamaban habitaciones. No pensaba acercarse si quiera a ellos. Quedaban hasta el fondo del pasillo, como si no los conociera, como si no hubieran escrito sus nombres en las paredes cuando eran más jóvenes.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello sintiéndose mal de nuevo. Apoyado en un punto libre de la pared del corredor, tratando de ocultarse de los ojos que lo miraban como si es que trajera luz a esa oscuridad. Pero los ojos que buscaba no estaban por ningún lado y no iba a preguntar por él. No quería escuchar la respuesta.

El chocolate en su bolsillo se estaba derritiendo sin duda. El ambiente estaba caliente, hediondo. Un muchacho más joven que él pasó a su lado tambaleándose, al verlo trató de volver sobre sus pasos para ofrecer sus servicios.

Lo tomó de los hombros para no dejarlo caer en su intento por retroceder.

"¿Y Matt¿Dónde está Matt?"

El chiquillo lo miró con los ojos vacíos. Giró la cabeza como buscándolo.

"Estaba por aquí, pero yo puedo darte un buen rato…"

Y sonrió o trató de hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer al suelo, pero de nuevo la misma lastima que sintió la noche anterior lo detuvo. No se negó y dejó que el chiquillo lo guiara a una de las habitaciones disponibles. Como si no las conociera todas.

Se sentaron sobre un colchón escuálido que sonaba a orquesta de resortes. Todo estaba igual a como cuando lo dejó tiempo atrás. Nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado. ¿O era que sus recuerdos le jugaban una mala pasada?

El chiquillo se subió a sus piernas tratando de besarlo, pero Mello lo bajó de inmediato. Frente al rostro de desconcierto del muchacho pudo darse cuenta que aún algo de expresividad le quedaba a su rostro demacrado.

"Vine por Matt."

Dijo simplemente cruzando las piernas para evitar otro intento por parte del muchacho.

El chico no podía entender la negativa, pero cedió ante el requerimiento. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta algo molesto por haberle hecho perder el tiempo.

"No creo que Matt te pueda atender… Yo puedo hacer un mejor trabajo que él." Dijo tímidamente avanzando despacio a la puerta.

"¿Por qué?" Reclamó el rubio impaciente ante el chiquillo que seguía amenazando con irse.

"Voy a buscarlo para ti si quieres…"

"No he dicho que no quiero que te quedes."

El rostro del chiquillo se iluminó bajo la pobre luz. Regresó a su lado entonces, contento como un animal moviendo el rabo. Se quedó de pie frente a Mello esperando que lo dejara continuar.

"Siéntate y duerme si quieres. No vine a eso."

Entonces si que no entendía nada el muchachito. Hizo lo que le mandaron, pero no entendía nada. Se recostó a espaldas de su rubio cliente que más parecía sumido en sus pensamientos que presente en aquella habitación. El chiquillo lo miraba extasiado, como si tuviera un ángel a su lado, vestido con ropas oscuras, con la piel tan nívea y tan bonita.

Se quedó dormido sin duda, contemplando su espalda. Lo despertó un golpe en la puerta. Ese era el despertador de siempre cuando se quedaban dormidos. Mello sacó dinero del bolsillo y lo puso a un lado. Se levantó de la cama, despertando también de sus recuerdos.

El muchachito se levantó y tomó el dinero. Abandonaron la habitación y todo seguía como cuando entraron. El ruido y el humo, las paredes con su tapiz en movimiento. El chiquillo señaló hacia un lado y se separó de su lado. No tardó en volver trayéndole lo que fue a buscar.

**Xxx**

"No debiste venir."

"Cállate tonto, eso ya lo sé."

Sentados los dos, sobre la misma cama raquítica, sobre la que alguna vez durmieron juntos. Miraban al suelo y los pies de Mello temblaban.

Se iban a quedar en ese estado, Mello ya no tenía más paciencia en su haber. Matt estaba peor que la noche anterior, tosía.

"No sé para que vine aquí. Eres un idiota por regresar a este lugar."

Sus propias palabras sonaron tan amargas.

"No tienes que quedarte aquí Matt, vine por ti. Debí hacerlo antes."

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, ambos estaban seguros de ello. Matt tomó una de sus manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba cansado, eso debía ser.

"Yo me iría contigo Mello, a donde quieras yo te sigo. Si me puedo parar de nuevo, te sigo, te lo juro. Hasta donde tú quieras."

Ninguno de los dos creía en sus propias palabras. Mello perdía la paciencia que no llevaba consigo.

"Entonces nos vamos."

Era la de siempre, Matt lo seguía ciegamente, hasta a tirarse por un precipicio si de eso se trataba. Se levantaron ambos de la cama y Mello tiró la cabeza hacia el techo. Nada había cambiado, sus nombres seguían en su sitio, donde los dejaron escritos cuando eran niños y saltaban sobre la cama.

Cruzaron la puerta y hacia la salida de ese lugar. No iba a ser fácil, nada había sido fácil hasta ese momento. Algunos cuerpos de las paredes los dejaron pasar, algunos otros simplemente los ignoraron. No encontraron barrera hasta llegar a la puerta del principio de esa pesadilla.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Mihael?"

"No te interesa."

Respondió acariciándole la sien con el cañón de su revolver. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no apretar el gatillo en ese momento. No esperó una respuesta, porque al instante siguiente metal frío se posó en su nuca y el sonido del tambor de otra arma sonó cerca de sus oídos. .

Matt abandonó su lado, no por voluntad propia, pero Mello no se inmutó.

"Baja el arma." Ordenó la voz a sus espaldas, la que sostenía el arma en su nuca.

Mello hizo girar el tambor de su revólver en respuesta y ajustó el gatillo hasta la mitad.

"Basta ya. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo Mihael. Si tanto quieres a ese pedazo de basura de acuerdo, pero no será sin nada a cambio."

"Deja de llamarme así que ganas no me faltan de hacer pedazos este asqueroso lugar."

"No te creas la gran cosa mocoso, porque te estés acostando con un jefe de la mafia no eres mejor que nadie, Mihael. Ahora bien, cerremos el trato para que saques tu trasero flaco de aquí y no quiero volver a verte."

"Como sea…"

**Xxx**

"Igual me van a correr del departamento."

Pensaba Mello mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia su cama. No iba a ir a trabajar y no importaba de todos modos. Igual el dinero se hace o también podía reconciliarse con cierta persona que le pagaba la renta y asunto arreglado. Iba a ser lo segundo a ese ritmo, pero lo importante ahora yacía bien dormido sobre la cama. Había conseguido que se duerma, pero no había conseguido que coma.

Matt despertó con el contacto del cuerpo de Mello y las campanadas de la Iglesia.

"¿Eres tú o un fantasma¿Cómo puedes dormir con todo ese ruido?"

El rubio abrió un chocolate y evitó así contestarle a quien se revolvía en la cama sin ganas de abandonarla. Devoró la mitad de la barra y la dejó a un lado. Se rascó la cabeza en clara señal de preocupación.

"Tienes que ver a un médico."

No dijo nada, sólo evitó mirarlo y se revolvió de nuevo entre las cobijas, tratando de desaparecer dentro. Mello lo destapó de un tirón.

"No te lo estoy preguntando Matt… Tienes que ver a un médico."

Y se quedaron en silencio ambos, Mello regresó a la cama y Matt lo rodeó con sus brazos. "No quiero ir al medico" Le susurró acariciándole el cuello con sus labios. "No vale la pena, quiero quedarme contigo Mello."

El rubio intentó protestar, pero la lengua se le trabó de nuevo. Dormir con Matt de nuevo, no era algo que tenía planeado hacer. No era que planeara las cosas, todo se daba porque debía ser así.

No era que no lo hubieran hecho antes, no era que no lo quería hacer esta vez. Devolverle el beso, las caricias, las cosas se le iban de las manos. No era que lo pudiera evitar, sólo dejar que suceda.

**Xxx**

Despertar, era algo que solía hacer, pero ya no podía dormir. Matt empeoraba cada vez más y no había nada que pudiera remediarlo. No era necesario que un medico se lo dijera, lo podía ver en su rostro. Matt lo sabía y Mello no quería aceptarlo.

Trataba que no dejara la cama, pero no dejaba de seguirlo a donde fuera. Sólo quería estar a su lado y Mello no podía negarse. La noche estaba clara y la luna partida los encontró a ambos mirando por la ventana.

"Esa es la iglesia que no me deja dormir."

Y ahí estaba el reloj y la campana a punto de funcionar de nuevo. Como el tiempo avanza y como no se le puede detener, como si el que tuviera Matt encima, estuviera a punto de terminar de correr.

A Mello le entraba pánico cuando lo veía desvanecerse sobre sus piernas. Trataba de despertarlo a como de lugar.

"No me iría sin decirte adiós."

Le dijo en una oportunidad sólo para hacerlo sentirse peor que nunca. Sin despedirse es lo que hizo cuando lo abandonó en ese lugar. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir y la tomó sin mirar atrás. Atrás se quedó Matt y ahora nuevamente lo iba a dejar.

Había recuperado a su amigo de la infancia, para perderlo de nuevo.

"La ciudad es tan grande, nunca me imaginé que se viera tan bien de noche."

Matt se le iba de las manos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlo.

**Xxx**

Aquella noche cuando salió de la ducha Matt estaba aún tendido en la cama. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para abandonarla. Miraba hacia el techo y cuando lo vio acercarse sonrió.

Mello levantó los ojos para encontrar su nombre escrito sobre la superficie blanca.

"Eres un tonto Matt."

Sonrió, aún podía hacerlo. Se limpió el rostro de cabellos húmedos para verlo mejor, quiso decir algo, pero sus labios se quedaron quietos. La ventana estaba abierta, había estado encaramado en la ventana durante su corta ausencia.

La cerró para que no entrara más viento helado.

"Estaba mirando la calle, desde aquí se ve mi casa."

"Tú no tienes casa, nunca tuvimos. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Es cierto…"

Estaba afiebrado, el brillo de sus ojos alumbraba la habitación entera. Al colocar la palma sobre la frente estaba ardiendo. Medicina para la fiebre de nuevo, no quería oírlo delirar una noche más.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por ti, a cambio."

"No es necesario. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Y deja de hablar como si te fueras a… morir."

Hasta la sola mención le daba escalofríos. Se sacudió la cabeza mojada para evitar pensar más en eso. No había nada más que hacer, la enfermedad había avanzado demasiado. Iba a ir a matar a todos lo de ese lugar muy lentamente.

Aunque eso no iba a remediar nada.

Cuando se haya ido. No, no iba a dejar que se vaya, Matt no podía abandonarlo ahora.

Tosía más hasta ahogarse. Por momentos pedía un cigarro, gritaba por uno y se sacudía frustrado. Mello lo tomaba en sus brazos y trataba de que no se hiciera más daño. Se iba a deshacer en sus manos, se iba a evaporar en cualquier momento.

Se quedaba muy quieto luego, mirándolo con los ojos entreabiertos, sujetándose a su cuerpo con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban. No sabía si al final de la noche aún Matt lo iba a acompañar, aunque verlo sufrir de ese modo le hacía desear nunca haberlo encontrado.

Dolía, algo en el fondo del pecho.

Desgarraba.

"No me quiero quedar solo Mello, no te vayas por favor."

Y volvía a ahogarse con su propia tos.

No iba a abandonarlo, si no podía retroceder el tiempo, por lo menos compondría lo que estaba roto. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde.

**Xxx**

Salió de la ducha con los ojos hinchados. Escuchaba la tos sonora de Matt desde el baño y se daba fuerzas a si mismo para salir a recostarse a su lado.

No lo halló sobre la cama, estaba de nuevo mirando por la ventana, la luna.

"¿Qué tanto miras?"

Corrió a recogerlo, esa mañana no hubo sosiego, la fiebre no bajaba, el dolor en su cuerpo se volvió insoportable. Ya no podía respirar y por momentos se ahogaba sentado sobre la cama.

"Quería ver la noche. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Su respiración entrecortada, había hablado muy rápido y de nuevo se estaba ahogando.

"La noche, sí, cuando nos poníamos a mirar la calle."

Apenas podían ver la punta de la torre de la Iglesia. Desde la ventana de la habitación que solían compartir, la estrecha perspectiva del cielo. Y contaban las veces que un avión pasaba cerca, en el pedacito de cielo que abarcaba la ventanita que daba al inmundo callejón de donde vivían. Hasta que la puerta se abría y alguien entraba a separarlos a la fuerza.

Sacaban a uno ó al otro. A veces a ambos a la vez. En una de esas Mello conoció a alguien, que le dio el boleto de salida del infierno. Uno solamente, no alcanzaba para dos.

Fue una noche, no muy lejana ya, cuando tomó el "tren de medianoche". Nombres idiotas que le ponía Matt a las cosas. Pero fue a esa hora, contaron las campanadas lejanas aquella vez. Mello estaba con alguien en ese momento, que no conocía pero que había frotado su cuerpo contra el suyo. Apenas se vistió con las ropas anchas del desconocido, Matt abrió la puerta. Ambos corrieron por el callejón, pero no pudieron salir juntos.

Lo dejó atrás, sin despedirse, sin prometerle nada. Sólo se fue. Sin decir gracias.

A esconderse como un animal en el basurero enorme de las calles aledañas. Sin zapatos, sin noción del tiempo.

Buscándolo, a quien le prometió darle amparo fuera de donde quedó Matt. Una noche cuando fue y se lo prometió, diciéndole que se lo iba a llevar de ese lugar, que no era un sitio para él. Le creyó, Mello le creyó y dejó todo atrás.

Dejó a lo único que tenía.

Tuvo suerte, de que no lo encontraran. Suerte de quien lo recogió de la calle le dio un techo y comida a cambio de nada, de nada que no estuviera dispuesto a darle. Y así fue como consiguió el lugarcito donde vivía, tan lejos del cielo y tan cerca del infierno.

Pero si el tiempo no vuelve, trae pedazos consigo. Uno de ellos se consumía en sus brazos, con los ojos en la ventana, perdidos en la noche.

Quemaban, sus labios quemaban.

"Es mejor que regreses a la cama."

No protestó, dejó que Mello lo acueste y pidió que se acueste a su lado.

"Vamos a dormir, como antes, como cuando éramos niños."

Mello se estiró para llenarse la boca con chocolote. Encontró su barra mordida.

"Siempre te gustó ese sabor, chocolate de leche. Sin nada, sin relleno, ni nada."

Intentó llevar sus dedos a los labios de Mello, pero en el camino cayeron sobre su pecho. Los ojos se le cerraban.

"Ya tengo sueño."

Mello hizo a un lado el chocolate y subió los pies a la cama. Matt cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo. Era extraño, no tosía más, se veía un poco más aliviado.

Al verlo en ese estado de paz no pudo evitar abrazarlo, besarle las mejillas opacas, delgadas como telarañas y tibias. La fiebre, sin duda, sus manos estaban heladas.

"No te preocupes Mello, yo estoy bien."

Y el rubio se mordió los labios porque sabía que no era cierto.

"Quiero que me perdones Matt, por haberte dejado, nunca debí irme, nunca debí dejarte."

"Shh.. que no hay nada que perdonar. Estas aquí conmigo, no me voy a morir en la calle, como pensé, sino con quien más quiero a mi lado."

"No te vas a morir."

La voz se le quebró y desapareció de su garganta. Escondió su boca sobre el cabello liso de Matt, besándolo, apretándolo para peleárselo hasta el final al destino.

"No me puedes dejar Matt."

"No me voy muy lejos. Me voy a cielo… Estamos bien cerca. ¿No?"

La voz se le iba entonces, como se iba la noche.

"Voy a estar… bien cerca…de aquí…"

"No…"

"Tengo sueño Mello. ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo para que pueda dormir? Como cuando éramos niños."

Su rostro cobraba un brillo infantil, sus ojos entreabiertos brillaban de nuevo. El rubio asintió despacito tragándose el nudo de su garganta que amarraba su voz.

"No se puede volver el tiempo atrás Matt."

El reloj de la Iglesia no sonaba.

"Quisiera poder regresar atrás y nunca…"

El sonido nocturno se evaporaba tras ventanas cerradas.

"Haberme ido."

Algunos pasos se dejaban escuchar a lo lejos.

"Haber ido contigo, buscarte antes, no dejar que me encuentres."

No había habido campanadas durante la noche.

"Soy un estúpido egoísta."

No lo había notado hasta ese momento. Lo egoísta que estaba siendo, queriendo retener a quien no pertenece más al mundo.

"Lo siento de verdad Matt, eres la única persona a la que tengo…"

La quietud que reinaba en el espacio, como si el mundo se estuviera deteniendo.

"A la única persona, por la que siento algo. Perdóname, de verdad, lo siento mucho."

La noche seguía avanzando.

Las campanadas seguían silentes. La luna se estaba escondiendo tras nubes negras.

Besó la frente de quien tenía a su lado, con una sonrisa chiquita en los labios, aún sujetando su mano, aún su piel tibia.

La noche había acabado. Y se fue sin escuchar las campanas por última vez. No necesitaban tañir, no había a quien despertar más. Sus ojos no se iban a abrir.

Dejó escapar las lágrimas, no había nadie que lo viera llorar. Levantó la vista sobre el techo, encontró sus nombres ahí, como cuando eran niños. En el cielo, el techo era el cielo, una extensión del pedacito que se asomaba por la ventanita de su habitación de antaño.

Algún día, se iba a encontrar, de nuevo, como dijo alguna vez cuando escribió sus verdaderos nombres hacía varios años, una vez más, en el cielo.

Y entonces no iba a haber necesidad que lo fuera a buscar, Matt lo iba a estar esperando.


	10. Olas

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Sólo estoy haciendo un fic.**

**Décima Noche...**

**Olas **

Al final de cuentas siempre terminaban haciéndolo. Se habían prometido en silencio dejar de buscarse en la oscuridad, cuando la luz natural abandonaba la tierra, una y otra vez. Promesas de cartón, de papel, de mentira.

Algo extraño traía la noche y su manto oscuro. En el ambiente, en el sonido de los grillos del jardín, en el fresco perfume de los árboles colándose por las ventanas. Algo que de pronto les ponía la sangre a hervir y sentían en silencio como les quemaba en las venas.

Pronto descubrieron el mejor remedio para quitarse esa sensación de ansiedad. Fue un descubrimiento casual, involuntario. Cuando intentaba hacerle más daño, descubrió la manera de hacerse sentir bien.

Al apretar sus mechones descoloridos entre sus dedos, al sentir como sus muslos se escurrían sobre sus caderas. Cuando los ojos de Near empezaron a encenderse como velas y su boca a derretirse en cuanto empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo. Aún sujetándole el cabello, como parte del rito que profesaban apenas tenía que encenderse la luz artificial en el resto de la ciudad.

Near cobraba la apariencia de una vela derretida. Su piel de cera, derramándose, cubriéndose con gotitas de sudor, mientras que otras de distinta procedencia caían rodeando su ombligo. Mello jugaba con ellas dibujando con la yema de sus dedos algunas letras.

Era cuando lo miraba, cuando deseaba apretarle más los ricitos que se esparcían por el suelo. Contarlos uno por uno y retorcerlos con sus manos.

Pero se levantaba del suelo pesadamente, con ganas de volver a sus pijamas y al confort de su cama. Esperaba con la paciencia que no tenía a que la otra mitad de la situación hiciera lo propio. Se iba colocando la ropa mientras que Near miraba las musarañas esperando que la piel se le secara por si sola.

Le provocaba más que nunca jalarle los cabellos de nuevo, colocarlo sobre el suelo y torcerle los mechones. Era culpa de ellos, después de todo.

**Xxx**

Matt no decía nada, nunca diría nada en su contra. Si lo hacía le rompería la boca. Lo veía salir cada noche que de pronto no podía conciliar el sueño. No tenía que explicarle a donde iba, aunque sabía que su compañero de cuarto no dormía y lo miraba a oscuras alejarse para ir a hundirse en un mar de rizos.

Lo tomaba entre sus brazos y hundía su rostro sobre su cabello claro. La primera vez que lo vio le pareció que era un algodón con cara. Hundido sobre la cama donde lo dejaron cuando Roger lo llevo al Hogar. Casi si desaparecía sobre las almohadas. Si no hubiera movido los dedos para ensortijarse más el cabello, hubiera pensado que era parte del decorado. De aquella vez habían pasado los años, pero el deseo de apretarlo contra su cuerpo no se había desvanecido.

Near dejaba a Mello en libertad sobre su cuerpo. Dejaba que lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo usara como juguete. Abrazando su cintura, rodeando también sus brazos, lamiendo el pedacito de piel entre su oreja y el inicio de sus cabellos. La ropa se les iba desprendiendo en el proceso. Mello lo desvestía como a sus chocolates, arrancando la envoltura con sus dientes. La respiración se le iba en jadeos, la piel se le cubría de gotitas de nuevo.

Mello lo dejaba escurrirse en el suelo, dejando que su cabeza reposar sobre sus muslos. Los iba separando despacio, dejando que Near se coloque entre ellos, buscando de nuevo sus cabellos sedosos, dejando que se hunda sobre su cuerpo.

En principio tímidamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Despacio, acariciando con la lengua, lentamente. Como probando el terreno, como si no lo conociera a la perfección. Near dejaba correr sus dedos sobre los muslos del rubio, los dejaba temblar.

Nada que no hubieran hecho antes.

Antes parecía tan lejano, tan irreal. Cada vez era como la primera, con la misma sensación que no podían describir.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, los labios de Near se volvían más expertos, más envolventes. Las manos de Mello avanzaban sobre su pecho, subían sobre su garganta y volvían a su lugar favorito, al nido de rizos plateados. Era la luna, el efecto de la luna sobre su cabello, sobre su rostro, sobre su boca entreabierta.

Jadeaba despacito. No le costó demasiado trabajo descubrir que Near podía jadear como un animalito. Fue importante descubrirlo, pero mejor era disfrutarlo. Escuchar como se ahogaba besando su garganta, al sentir su propio cuerpo hundirse en el de él. Como si de pronto fueran a fundirse en un solo pedazo de mundo.

De pronto el espacio no existía, el tiempo, la noche.

Todo desaparecía por un breve instante.

Silencio. Luego todo era silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ritmo agitado de sus respiraciones. Tratando de volver a la realidad luego de haber pisado el cielo.

Near volvía a su envoltura, a su apariencia de algodón. Mello volvía a unirse a la negra noche, a sus mechones desordenados, tratando de acomodarlos con sus manos.

Y regresaba la vieja normalidad. Ya era hora de volver a la cama.

**Xxx**

Fue una sorpresa, sin duda. Matt nunca actuaba de ese modo. No lo había visto venir, de pronto apareció frente a él bloqueando la puerta.

En silencio, Matt también podía expresarse en silencio.

Sus ojos, lo miraba fijamente, tanto que de pronto le fue difícil mantenerlos unidos.

Le iba a preguntar que quería, que es lo que pretendía al ponerse de pie contra la puerta, impedirle el paso de esa manera. Matt le leyó la mente y al hacerlo ignoró por completo lo que encontró escrito en ella.

Lo besó, tímidamente. Un besito chiquito, en los labios, como una niña besa a su madre en las mejillas antes de irse a dormir. Devolvió sus ojos al rubio, como esperando una respuesta. ¿Acaso quería caricias en la cabeza como a un perro que aprendió un truco nuevo?

En ese momento le pudo decir mil cosas, como también pudo haberle roto los labios de un golpe. No, era mejor hacerlo mordiéndolos. Muy suaves, delgados, nuevos.

Matt se dejó besar como una muñeca en sus manos. Como una niña a la que le dan una muñeca y explora su cuerpo de tela al vestirla y desvestirla. Se dejó tocar más de lo que hubiera esperado. Sabía que siendo quien era no le iba a negar nada. Matt no sabía decir que no, como si hubiera nacido con esa palabra omitida de su vocabulario. Como esperaba no iba a negarse a que deshiciera los botones de su camisa de pijama, despacio, a un ritmo lento, lo suficiente para que empezara a hacerse más pesada su respiración. No se opuso tampoco a que liberara sus caderas de la envoltura de tela que los separaba de la piel de Mello, no evitó que depositara sus dedos y los dejara correr libres hacia donde cambiaba de nombre su espalda.

Se dejaba tocar como un terreno baldío, deseoso de ser habitado. Los labios del rubio invadían, recorrían y conquistaban territorio. Sus manos imponían movimiento.

Temblaba ligeramente cuando su cuerpo rozó el suelo frío. Cuando el cuerpo del rubio hizo que el suyo cediera y terminara mirando al techo. El temblor se hizo más potente y se concentró en sus labios. Los movía ansioso de besos.

Mello alcanzaba a percibir el rubor en sus mejillas repletas de calor. Empezaban a colmar el ambiente gemidos y jadeos al ritmo de mantras. Sintiéndose en confort buscó las ondas que tanto le gustaba acariciar mientras se preparaba para el acto siguiente.

No las encontró. Sólo un mar en calma, liso y rojo sin novedad, sin rizos, sin mechones que invitaban a que los tuerzas.

Nada…

El cuerpo de Matt sobre el suelo, esperando. Fue así como quedó. Mello se levantó de sobre él desorientado. De pronto se había despertado de un sueño a la realidad, a darse cuenta que quien estaba bajo su cuerpo carecía de la palidez de la luna llena. No era lo mismo, le hacía falta ese cabello ensortijado, esos ojos entreabiertos que brillaban como luciérnagas.

Se le hizo difícil respirar.

De pronto era difícil hasta el hecho de existir.

Abandonó la habitación desnudo. No necesitaba la ropa, la abandonó como hizo con el sentido de realidad. No lo necesitaba más, de pronto no era algo necesario para subsistir. Lo que necesitaba sin duda estaba esperándolo al final del pasillo oscuro, como cada noche del pacto silencioso.

Como una droga…

Se dirigió al baño, Matt lo pudo escuchar llevando sus pasos hacia ese lugar. Aún temblando recogió del suelo lo que le hacía falta y regresó a su cama.

Y no pudo dejar de temblar, no era frío el motivo, era Mello.

**Xxx**

No le hablaba, ni siquiera se quedaba junto a él por más de cinco segundos seguidos. Nunca antes pensó que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar. Matt trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Ya empezaban a sospechar. Algo de malo había tenido que suceder. Roger no dejó de preguntar, no iba a pasar desapercibido el hecho insólito de Matt huyendo del rubio, como el diablo de la cruz.

Algo había tenido que suceder. Así que era mejor hablar al respecto.

Roger se cansó de preguntarle a Matt, de esperar el acto de contrición de Mello, que siempre tardaba en llegar. Pero esta ocasión era diferente, la docilidad de Matt se había esfumado, no podía convencerlo de que le contara lo sucedido, sin duda su fidelidad hacia el rubio era más fuerte que el motivo que lo hacía huir de él

No entendía, pero no se rindió. Abrió una posibilidad. Cuando estés listo para hablar ven a buscarme Matt. Le acariciaba el cabello también, no como lo habría hecho el rubio a aquellas ondas que tanto necesitaba.

Roger seguía preocupado por Matt, pero Mello no lo iba a perseguir de todos modos. Pero tenía que admitirlo, la vida sin Matt era miserable. Si le hacía falta durante el día, de noche la historia se repetía hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables.

Al llegar la décima noche después de lo ocurrido lo vio levantarse de la cama sin decir una palabra. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió tan despacio que parecía que se iba a quedar quieto en el proceso, casi le estaba pidiendo permiso para abrirla. Mello se quitó los mechones del rostro oculto bajo las cobijas, no estaba durmiendo de todos modos, no tenía sueño.

Ver a Matt abandonar la habitación copiando sus viejos hábitos era demasiado. Escuchar sus pasos perderse en el pasillo, fue lo último que toleró.

Era demasiado.

Abandonó la cama sin esperar más tiempo.

Tiempo, sólo durante la noche podía disfrutar de verdad la duración del tiempo.

La puerta cerrada al final del camino, estaba seguro que Matt había tomado ese pasillo. Ahora estaba seguro de quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

No era necesario que la abriera para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Era lógico su modo de actuar, de mover las piezas a su conveniencia. Su silencio insoportable, su manera de ignorar al resto del mundo.

Era de esperarse…

Los cabellos lisos de Matt expandidos sobre sus muslos tiernos, como una mascota dejándose acariciar por la mano que lo alimenta. La otra mano retorciendo los rizos que tanto deseaba estrujar hasta arrancarlos.

Le dirigieron ambos una mirada curiosa al verlo llegar. Como si no lo estuvieran esperando. Matt dejó de mirarlo y cerró los ojos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a ronronear.

En la oscuridad.

Esa iba a ser la noche en la que iba a torcerle los mechones a Near, como compensación por no tener el valor de hacer lo mismo con su cuello. Deseaba hacerlo, muy en el fondo al no ser capaz de anticipar sus movimientos.

Igual lo llenaría ese cuello de besos mientras empezaban a jugar según sus reglas.

Near ya había empezado a mover las piezas. Sus ojos lo invitaban a acercarse, sin necesidad de mirarlo, sus labios entreabiertos eran la más grande provocación sobre la tierra.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron sus pies a moverse, como si estuvieran tirando de ellas. Despacio, movimientos pausados, gráciles hasta llegar a ellos.

Matt se hizo a un lado cuando Mello entró en contacto con ambos. El rubio unió sus labios con los de Near y este echó los ojos a un lado. Era la primera vez de tantas, como siempre la misma sensación de la vez primera. Besándolo como nunca antes, apretándolo con ganas de retenerlo para si mismo, de ser egoísta, de no compartirlo con nadie.

Retenerlo para él solo.

Lamiendo sus labios como si estuvieran cubiertos de azúcar, saboreando su vientre como si estuviera bañado en chocolate blanco, olvidándose de que el resto del mundo existía.

Near sobre el suelo. Entibiándolo con su cuerpo, estirando sus piernas, ladeando la cabeza. Preparando sus caderas, elevándolas ligeramente, dejando que Mello se acomode.

Que se mueva entre sus piernas esparcidas.

Los mechones de nuevo, como olas mientras se sacudía cuando el rubio entraba en su cuerpo. Sus labios separados, sus piernas a los lados de sus hombros chorreándose y volviendo a su posición... tambaleándose como barcos en el océano.

Y Matt jugaba con su piel, sin perturbar el movimiento, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que le pertenecían a él. Mordiendo su nuca, enredando sus mechones rubios con la lengua, avanzando hacia su garganta. Sus manos rodeaban su cintura, deslizándose como en una misión suicida, muy cautelosas. Encontraron lo que buscaban y los dedos de Matt empezaron a frotar el vientre de Mello y aquello que se estrellaba, duro, cerca de su ombligo cada vez que el rubio embestía con más intensidad.

Podían escuchar el coro que formaban sus voces a dúo, sonaban bien juntas. Matt le mordía la espalda contando los huesos de su columna, escuchando los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta del rubio. Near casi ni respiraba, se iba en gemidos ahogados, Matt se unió a la sonata unos segundos después, cuando consiguió lo que buscaba, encontrar confort sobre los mechones rubios de Mello y su espalda inmaculada. En el proceso logró empujarlo sobre el cuerpo pálido de Near provocando que se hundiera mucho más en él. De un solo golpe cesaron los gemidos.

Fue un momentito silencioso y respiración contenida, luego Mello lo arruinó casi aullando para terminar hiriéndose los labios en un intento de reprimirse de gritar como loco. Near abrió los ojos enormes cuando sintió su cuerpo abrirse un poco más de lo esperado. Gimió también, pero pudo esconderlo en el gemido de Mello.

El cielo.

La noche, las estrellas, el océano, las olas…

Mello navegaba a un ritmo pausado sobre espuma blanca, sintiendo como si cerraba los ojos la realidad se volvía transparente. Y los cerró apretando los rizos de Near, que lo alejaban del mundo, lo subían a una nube y lo llevaban derechito al paraíso.

Mientras Matt le mordía la nuca antes de entrar en él.

Fue demasiado… Para una sola persona, para un solo cuerpo, para una sola vez... Mientras apretaba sus caderas para ejercer presión y no dejarse llevar por la que emitía Matt sobre él. Para no dejarlo ir. Fue tan intenso que pudo trasmitírselo a Near al aumentar el ritmo que había cobrado en ese momento.

Se lo dejó marcado sobre su piel, con la yema de sus dedos como pincel.

Era una mezcla rara, extraña, deliciosa. Como el chocolate y las pasas, lo duro del chocolate y lo blando y jugoso de las pasas… Como la sal y el azúcar juntas en una sola sensación.

Dolor y placer. Y más placer envolviéndolo todo a su paso. Dejando que su voz salga libre, sin retenerla más dentro de su garganta.

Matt y Near envolviéndolo con sus cuerpos. Encerrándolo en esa sensación maravillosa pero cruelmente corta, en la que nada más existe y el tiempo se detiene por un breve momento. La pequeña muerte y los tres pudieron compartirla como si fuera una.

Llegaron entonces…

A donde querían llegar… Al cielo, Matt fue el primero, señalando el sendero para luego colapsar sobre la superficie húmeda de Mello. El rubio lo siguió, apretando los dientes, los rizos entre sus dedos, encorvado, mordiendo los labios a los que estaba atado su cuerpo.

Near fue el siguiente, cerró los ojos sintiendo el abandono delicioso que sigue a la culminación del momento.

Delicioso.

Sobre el suelo, peleando por absorber aire en sus pulmones, tratando de contener los latidos que les reventaban el pecho. Quietos, para estirar el momento, la calidez que los envolvía, tibia y húmeda.

Matt colapsó sobre Mello con las rodillas hechas polvo. Aún moviendo sus manos sobre el sudor de ambos debajo suyo. Sus dedos tropezaron con otro tipo de humedad empozada entre Near y Mello.

El rubio se repuso entonces, luego de morder una vez más los labios hinchados de Near. Obligó a Matt a levantarse, casi sin voluntad de hacerlo.

Una noche experimental… Aunque tenían ganas de más, no lo decían.

Era mejor quedarse en silencio, en la aburrida normalidad, para esperar con más ansias la tregua. Mañana volverían a pelear ante los ojos de todos.

Y a esperar que llegue una noche más.

Una noche de tantas, en las que a Near se le antojaba jugar. No necesitaba juguetes para ello, los tenía a ellos. Diversión con carne y hueso. Sólo necesitaba mover las piezas correctamente.

Mañana sería otro día. Alguna estrategia nueva para que las horas pasen más rápido y se vaya la luz natural. Que llegue la hora en la que es necesaria la luz artificial, aunque disfrutaban más absoluta oscuridad. Donde pudieran buscarse con los labios, donde puedan sentirse con la piel.

Donde Mello pueda contener las olas del mal en sus manos y retenerlas aunque sea por una noche entera.

* * *


	11. Rey y pirata

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero si una Death note y no me da miedo usarla.**

**Decimoprimera noche**

**Rey**** y**** pirata**

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, se aseguraría de que él nunca hubiera venido al mundo.

_El salón de clases resultaba tan entretenido como sentarse a ver el pasto crecer. Como ya era costumbre, Near acaparaba la atención de la maestra, sin mirar a la pizarra o mirarla a ella. Encontraba mucho más interesado en jugar con los lápices de colores, mientras la maestra lanzaba preguntas al aire. _

_Tampoco se molestaba en levantar la mano, solo abría la boca y la incógnita se acababa al instante. Yo esperaba en vano que la maestra lo echara del salón por no dejarla hacer la clase. _

_A ella parecía encantarle que le facilitara las cosas. Podía trabajar menos._

_Matt sabía que hacer, despertarme cuanto todo terminara, cuando Near dejara de dictar la clase desde su asiento. Además nuestra maestra es tan torpe como para dejarnos al resto hacer lo que queramos. Pero como todos son una tira de estupidos se quedan atentos mientras reciben migajas de conocimiento. _

_Vaya manera de perder el tiempo, mientras Matt no se despega de sus videojuegos y yo recupero mis horas de sueño. Al final lo único importante que se tiene que aprender es lo que va a servir para la vida. Near es totalmente incompetente en eso. _

"_Vamos a ponernos en el caso de que fueran a parar a una isla desierta…"_

_De nuevo alguna situación estúpida planteada por la peor maestra del mundo. _

"_¿Qué llevarían con ustedes?"_

_En primer lugar nadie va a ser tan idiota de irse a perder a una isla desierta. Dudo que a estas alturas de la tecnología exista una. Menos mal que ella no enseña geografía. Además, yo no sería tan torpe en salir de viaje sin tomar mis precauciones. _

_Aunque no estaba del todo mala la idea. Si se diera esa situación, hipotética, yo sería un pirata, llevaría a Near y lo abandonaría en el pedazo más pequeño de una isla. Luego daría vueltas alrededor con mi barco, para ver como se muere sin juguetes y sin comida. _

_Eso sería divertido._

_Lo que no lo es, son las respuestas de algunos de los de la clase. Por ahí algún idiota dijo que llevaría consigo muchas baterías. Sin duda fue Matt. Yo llevaría a Near para dejarlo ah__í, la pregunta no implica que me vaya a quedar a vivir en la isla. ¿No?_

"_¿Y tú que llevarías Near?"_

_La pregunta quedó en el aire. Abrió la boca y el timbre de la salida respondió por él._

"_Bueno clase, pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana."_

_Dijo la maestra. Pero. ¿Y la respuesta? Si que era una mediocre y una inútil. Aunque de todos modos no era muy difícil adivinar lo que llevaría ese imbecil. _

_Juguetes, sin duda._

"¿Qué dices?"

Matt se va a romper la nariz un día por andar jugando con ese videojuego sin fijarse por donde camina. Lleva desde las horas de clase con eso, ya es hora de acostarnos y él sigue.

"Nada que te interese."

Maldito Near. Se tuvo que quedar sin responder la estupida pregunta. Como si a mi me importara su respuesta. Es lógico además. Si todo el día anda pegado a sus juguetes. Para allá va, a los dormitorios. Nunca quiere estar con el resto de gente. Como si le diéramos alergia. Siempre es lo mismo. Acaba de cenar y desaparece.

"Mello… Roger te ha dicho que dejes tranquilo a Near."

¿Qué es esto? ¿La voz de mi conciencia? ¿Desde cuándo Matt me dice lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Desde cuándo pretende que haga caso a lo que Roger me manda?

"Cállate y ven conmigo."

"Pero Mello..."

Da igual que se queje, al final Matt siempre hace lo que yo le diga.

**Xxx**

"Mello… Ahí viene alguien."

Debía venir bien rápido, por como sonaba su voz. Eso y que Matt es un cobarde.

Y Near un imbecil.

Me alcanzó el tiempo para estrellarlo contra el suelo una deliciosa vez más. Si viene alguien le diré que estamos jugando. Así juegan los gatitos, se revuelcan en el suelo y se aplastan entre ellos con sus garritas. También se dan de mordidas.

"Mello…"

Matt es un maldito cobarde.

**xxx**

Tampoco quiere cenar ahora. Ni que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte. Las vendas en su cabeza lo hacen verse aún más estupido. ¿Qué excusa le habrá dado a Roger? Lo que sea que le dijo se la creyó. ¿Le habrá dicho que se cayó de la cama? Por lo menos no me echaron la culpa a mí. Ahora seguro que rodean su cama con almohadas para que esta noche no tenga otro accidente.

Near es tan idiota.

"Matt, si no le bajas el volumen a tu juego haré que te lo tragues."

Me obedece como siempre, sólo que se quedó atrás, no escucho más el sonido de su videojuego. Ahí está, cambiando las baterías. Y ahí viene el imbecil de Near, arrastrando las bastas de su pantalón de pijama. Como siempre acompañado de uno de sus juguetes. Le debe dar miedo andar solito. Que tonto.

Es entretenido bloquearle el paso.

_No te doy permiso para pasar por aquí. Este es mi territorio._

Me mira un momento y luego hacia otro lado. Sabe que no va a poder esquivarme. Entonces se rinde sobre el suelo y se retuerce el cabello con los dedos. Odio cuando hace eso. Ni me mira, ni me pregunta el porque del bloqueo. Siempre actúa como si no le importara nada.

No, ahora se tira al suelo y se acomoda sobre su peluche asqueroso. ¿Acaso pretende dormir aquí en el pasillo?

Esto no es divertido.

Porque diablos Matt me mira y tiene esa cara de no saber que decir ni que hacer. Un coro de pies se acerca, lo escucho a la perfección. Esto es una invasión en mi territorio.

Maldita sea. No le puedo bloquear el paso a toda la Wammy House, en especial porque traen niñas consigo. Esas son muy escandalosas.

"Mello. ¿Qué le hiciste a Near?"

Chilla una de esas. Que estupida, aún no le he hecho nada.

"Te vamos a acusar con Roger."

Chilla otra ahora.

"No si te arranco la lengua."

Malditas niñas, empiezan a chillar todas juntas. Me van a dejar sordo. Tan pronto pueda me voy a encargar de eliminarlas a todas.

EL cobarde de Matt huyó, me dejo solo con la sarta de cotorras gritando a mí alrededor. Near huyó como ese cobarde.

"Ya cállense."

Pero seguían gritando. En ese momento supe lo que deberíamos llevar a una isla desierta, a todas esas niñas. Luego de dejarlas ahí asegurarnos de borrar su ubicación en el mapa.

**XXX**

"Desaparece Matt."

Pero no se movía del umbral de la puerta. Vaya, tampoco era Matt,

"¿Qué quieres tú aquí?"

Me mordí el cachete de la rabia. ¿Qué quería este imbecil en mi habitación? Y con su estupido peluche.

"Matt esta en mi habitación."

Llorando como una niña, le faltó decir. Ni que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte.

"Quiere que le lleve su pijama."

Debía estaba bromeando, para eso nada más invadía mi territorio. SI que era un estupido. Ya me pasaba el dolor del cachete, se me iba a ir más rápido pateando un rato a Near rumbo a su cuarto.

"Lárgate de aquí antes que me enoje."

Muy tarde, cuando lo veo jugando con su cabello, me hace enojar demasiado. Y lo peor es que no se va. Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera.

"Te he dicho que te largues."

Maldito peluche asqueroso. Acaso cree que poniéndolo en medio se va a escapar de mí. Demonios, esta cosa si que pesa. ¿De qué está relleno? ¿De titanio?

"El pijama de Matt."

Insistió empujando el juguete contra el cuerpo de Mello.

"Que te vayas de una vez."

Por hacer tanta fuerza, Mello cayó de espaldas con muñeco y Near encima. El peso de todo lo malo que había hecho, sin duda.

Near se levantó a toda velocidad. Mello nunca se imaginó que algo que se veía tan perezoso y fofo, pudiera moverse con tanta agilidad. Tomó lo que había ido a buscar, debajo de la almohada de Matt y escapó.

Cobarde, cuando lo alcanzara iba a ver. Par de idiotas, si no fuera porque el bigotudo de Roger aún daba vueltas por los corredores iría darles una buena lección.

Bostezó mientras regresaba al confort de su cama, aunque las posaderas aún dolían por la caída. Sin embargo, el peluche quedó donde lo dejaron, tirado sobre el suelo. Podía patearlo imaginándose que era Near. ¿No? Para eso seguro se había quedado. Lo dejaría para después, estaba algo cansado para despanzurrar el juguete imaginándose que lo hacia con el dueño.

"Estupido Near."

Murmuró en sueños, porque ya estaba sumergido en ellos. ¿No? Navegando en su barco, en uno de verdad, no como esos estupidos modelos de madera con los que jugaba Near en la bañera. A lo lejos alcanzaba a ver una isla. Su barco se mecía suavemente sobre las olas del mar, casi no podía contener las ganas de llegar a su destino. Estaba tan impaciente que si no llegaban pronto lanzaría al prisionero por la borda.

Ahí estaba él, atado a su ridículo peluche. Los iba a lanzar a los dos al mar.

Matt apareció frente a él, aún con el pijama puesto. Iba a tener que conseguir mejor ropa para su tripulación.

"Mello, digo capitán… Ya llegamos a tierra firme."

"Lo sé tonto, ya lo he notado. Descarga el paquete y larguemonos de aquí."

No tardó en cumplir sus ordenes. Pronto Near y su juguete estaban sentados sobre la arena de la playa.

"¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que me vaya y te quedes solo en esta isla, Near?"

No lo miraba, no decia nada, sólo trataba de liberarse para retorcerse el cabello. Ni en sus sueños dejaba de ser Near.

"Si no tienes nada que decir, me largo."

Justo antes de que empezara a saborear su victoria, algo lo detuvo. Debía ser un cangrejo o algo, lo que fuera estaba tirando de la manga de su pijama. Definitivamente necesitaba nuevo vestuario para la próxima vez.

"¿Ahora que quieres?" No, no era un cangrejo blanco y estupido. Era Near. Iba a suplicarle, seguro, que no lo dejara solito. Era tan patético. De repente se debía sentar un rato a escuchar sus quejidos de niñita, no se lo podía perder. Iba a desear tener este tipo de sueños todas y cada una de las noches siguientes, por el resto de su vida. También iba a incluir las siestas que a veces tomaba en clase.

No podía contener la emoción, Near estaba a punto de chillar. Un momento después, tuvo que contenerla al darse cuenta que hacia el horizonte, su barco ya se perdía lejano. Lejos de su alcance.

"No…. Mi barco… No…."

Era oficial, su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla.

"Demonios, no."

De nada servía correr tras él, su barca estaba tan lejos que ya iba a desaparecer.

"Maldición…"

Gritó tratando de recordar todas las palabrotas que Roger le había hecho jurar que no diría nunca.

_Si estuvieran en una isla desierta… Que llevarían consigo._

La voz de la maestra se dejó escuchar desde el cielo. No era momento para recordar las inútiles, insufribles, aburridas, estupidas, retardadas horas de clase. Tenía que salir de esa pesadilla.

"Esto es tu culpa. Maldito Near, esto es culpa tuya."

Ahora si lo iba a abollar, lo iba a golpear tanto que las generaciones futuras de la Wammy House recordarían a Near con el rostro de una uva borgoña. El sueño se compondría sin duda, no iba a permitir que Near se lo arruinara.

"No.'

Respondió el imbecil, simplemente. Sólo que ahora sí lo miraba. Claro, estando en aprietos, se daba cuenta que sólo podía contar con Mello para sobrevivir en ese inhóspito lugar de sus salvajes pesadillas.

"¿Qué dices? Mejor cállate."

"No es culpa mía, es tú culpa Mello, por entrar en mi sueño."

No importaba que fuera un sueño, le iba a partir la cara a golpes.

"Este es mi sueño y tú estas en el, Mello."

Explicó como si estuviera explicando una tarea de la escuela. Definitivamente le iba a patear el trasero.

"Mira imbecil, este es mi sueño y tú eres mi prisionero. Yo soy un pirata, eso que se fue ahí era mi barco y no importa que no entiendas lo que te digo porque igual te voy a partir la cara."

Near no lo miraba, jugaba con las conchitas sobre la arena.

"Da igual, sigues en mi sueño Mello. Yo sueño siempre esto. Esta es mi isla, siempre sueño lo mismo."

Ridículo, todo era ridículo.

"Pero por lo menos ya sabes lo que querías saber. Esto responde a tu pregunta. ¿No?"

Dijo señalando la venda que aún rodeaba su cabeza.

"Estupido."

Añadió Mello y se sentó a esperar que se acabe el sueño, el mundo, lo que fuera que sucediera primero. De pronto pudo sentir algo rozando su hombro y luego el peso de la cabeza de Near recostándose en su hombro.

"No te me acerques… Lárgate… aléjate de mi…"

Y lo apartó de su lado tan violentamente que casi se cae de la cama al despertar.

Un momento después y el recuerdo fresco de lo soñado se cernía aún en sus pensamientos adormilados. Mello se frotó los ojos mientras pensaba que era bueno seguir en tierra firme y sobre su camita tibia.

Ya no tenía ganas de dormir, prefería esperar la llegada del día con los ojos abiertos. Sonrió ligerito, una incógnita menos en su vida. Claro que el misterio de porque Near era tan idiota, quizá nunca la despejaría, pero podía seguir intentándolo.

"Near es tan estúpido."

Esa era una verdad universal, todos ya la sabían, pero nunca pensó que de darse la situación. No pudo evitar sonreír y luego darle paso a una carcajada chiquita. Iba a tener que irse con cuidado ahora que lo sabía. Nadie más debía enterarse de aquello, mejor guardarlo en secreto.

Ahora era el turno de los escalofríos. El sólo hecho de saberlo, que Near gobernaba cual rey en sus sueños, era suficiente para quitarle las ganas de dormir el resto de su vida. Aunque había descubierto lo ese idiota quería si se quedaba solo en una isla.

Era un tonto, todo era una fantasía. Eso no podía existir, ellos dos juntos, en un mismo lugar, como un rey y pirata, sin reino, ni barco, ni océano donde navegar. Suspiró entonces sintiéndose perdido, porque al final de cuentas, sabiendo bien que estaban solos en el mundo, se tenía el uno al otro.


	12. Meditaciones y salmonelosis

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo solamente hago un fic.**

**Decimosegunda noche **

**Meditaciones y salmonelosis**

Una taza de te antes de irse a la cama. Luego de haber patrullado los corredores y dormitorios unas diez veces, la necesitaba de verdad. Tenía que andar con cuidado, en sus rondas siempre encontraba juguetes regados a su paso, sobretodo cerca a la habitación de Near. A veces la impresión de que las dejaba intencionalmente, como si tuviera miedo de perderse.

Quizá era eso.

Un dolorcito en la espalda, otro en la cintura. Se estaba haciendo viejo con cada sorbo de te. Los años empezaban a acumularse en sus piernas, sin duda porque cada vez le costaba más trabajo subir las escaleras.

Necesitaba un descanso, el doctor no se cansaba de repetírselo cada vez que lo veía. Lo tenia presente siempre, cada vez que perseguía a Mello por los pasadizos cuando hacía algo malo, cada noche cuando repartía besitos a la ora de dormir y tenia que agacharse sobre la frente de todos, como un ritual antes de irse a la cama.

Quizá debería tomar un descanso o comerse el último pastelito con crema, lo que sucediera primero. Había habido varios tipos de galletas y pastelillos, pero sólo quedó aquel solitario y cremoso.

Solito y abandonado.

No pudo con su genio y dos bocados bastaron para que fuera despachado. Otro sorbo de te y unas galletas no vendrían mal después de todo, iría a la cocina por una si no estuviera tan cansado.

Quizá mañana, pensó, ahora lo mejor era irse a dormir.

**Xxx**

Nunca más iba comer uno de esos pastelitos ni nada que se le pareciera, en lo que le quedaba de vida. Durante la noche anterior estuvo cerca de morirse de arrepentimiento, sino de dolor de estomago, durante el día de tanto malestar y sobrevivió hasta la presente noche. Ahí estaba el descanso que tanto pedía su cuerpo. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias, no tumbado en una cama de hospital con suero subiéndole por las venas y con ganas de ir al baño cada cinco minutos.

Por lo menos podía tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad para meditar acerca de su vida y los planes que tenia para el futuro. No podía pasar la noche fuera de la Wammy House, tenía besitos de buenas noches que repartir, no podía hacer esperar a los niños. Ya era hora de dormir, seguro lo estaban extrañando y estaban a punto de irse a soñar con los angelitos.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sin él para controlar a Mello dudaba que la Wammy House siguiera en pie. Ya debía de haber sucumbido o en ese mismo momento estar a punto de hacerse pedazos. ¿Y Near? Seguro que de ese pobre no quedaba ni el recuerdo.

No podía perder el tiempo así que llamo a la enfermera con toda la rapidez que le permitían sus dedos. Necesitaba volver a la Wammy House ya.

Si tan solo pudiera liberarse del suero… Se estaba haciendo viejo, pero de esperar a la enfermera que no aparecía aun. ¿Acaso él tenia su tiempo? Tenia que rescatar lo que quedaba de la Wammy House, si es que eso era aun posible. Cada segundo contaba, aunque con Mello nunca se sabía.

Por fin apareció una enfermera conversando con una de sus colegas.

"¿Qué le sucede al abuelito?"

¿Tan viejo estaba? Quizá si se pintaba las canas y... No, ese no era momento para pensar en eso.

"Enfermera, necesito hablar con el medico de turno. No puedo quedarme hospitalizado, necesito hacerme cargo de mis niños. "

Ellas lo miraron incrédulas, pero la expresión les cambio a una de ternura.

"No te preocupes abuelito, tus nietecitos seguro están bien cuidados. Ahora descansa para que te recuperes pronto y puedas volver con ellos."

Ellas no entendían.

"Señorita, usted no entiendo/ Debo regresar a cuidar a mis niños."

Ahora mismo, le faltó decir. Usted no conoce a Mello, le faltó agregar.

"SI el abuelito ase altera, no se va a recuperar nunca.

Intervino la otra enfermera riendo. Había subestimado el poder femenino. Una de ellas era peligrosa, pero dos… No iba a poder contra ambas, pero por lo menos lo intentaría.

"Pero de verdad necesito hablar con el doctor. Es una emergencia."

"Abuelito, deja que te acomode la almohada. ¿Así está mejor?"

Una de ellas lo recostó sobre la cama y la otra le acariciaba las canas. Eso no era junto.

"Me llamo Roger."

Aun podía recordar su nombre, la que le acariciaba la cabeza hacia un trabajo milagroso.

"Abuelito Roger, el doctor esta atendiendo una emergencia ahora. Cuando termine le dire que venga a verte. Por ahora es mejor que descanses para que te recuperes."

La otra enfermera se separó de su lado y encendió el televisor. No iba a tranquilizarlo con eso, menos distraerlo. No, necesitaba regresar con sus niños y ya mismo. Lo había decidido, apenas ellas se fueran iba a huir.

"Mira Angie, en este televisor se puede ver la novela."

Diciendo aquello ella se acomodó a los pies de la cama.

"En serio que sí. Te perdiste el capítulo de ayer. ¿No?"

"Tuve guardia anoche."

Respondió la tal Angie buscando un sitio cómodo al costado de su compañera.

"¿No te molesta que te hagamos compañía no abuelito?"

No le molestaba para nada, si caso saltaba en un pie, de no ser por el suero y lo mal que se sentía… Tenía que pensar en otro modo de correr a la Wammy House, si es que aun quedaba a donde correr. Ellas no entendieron su mirada de desesperación, ni los doscientos suspiros que soltó tratando de aparentar somnolencia repentina.

Nada funcionaba, ellas estaban absortas en ponerse al tanto de los sucesos de su telenovela.

Roger dio el último suspiro al ver su plan desvanecerse. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Dejar a Mello sin advertirle a nadie el peligro que representaba. Ahora el rubio terremoto estaba suelto en plaza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable?¿Qué tal si mientras su ausencia Mello incendiaba el lugar. No había podido inspeccionar su habitación estando tan enfermo. Quizá debió encargarle esa misión a alguien más. Seguro que Mello se había puesto a fumar con Matt en el jardín…Ya los había atrapado un par de veces antes.

Seguro que había sido eso, bastaba con lanzar la colilla a medio apagar para iniciar un incendio. No, no, la Wammy House tenía alarma contra incendios. De ser el caso ya los habían de haber rescatado. Pero con ello también quería decir que Mello seguía libre como el viento para hacer de las suyas.

Sin duda había armado alboroto cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia. La cocina debía haber pasado a la historia, como aquella vez que desbarató los estantes buscando chocolates. Tardaron una semana en limpiar todo y cerca de tres días en encontrarlo a Matt y a él dentro de los escombros. Por lo menos seguían vivos, aunque enfermos de tanto comer chocolates. Pero no, la cocina debía estar cerrada, ya era hora de irse a la cama, así que debía estar cerrada…

Ese era otro problema, Mello jamás quería irse a dormir temprano. Había que pelear con el, que acorralarlo para que se fuera a la cama. Tantas veces había estado tentado de poner somnífero a su comida, inyectar tranquilizante en sus chocolates. ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes de salir?

Pero vamos, estaba refiriéndose a Mello, un niño de apenas diez años, con un poco de suerte llegaría a los once. Si no se mataba antes. Tenía complejo de gato techero, le gustaba subirse al tejado. Lo peor es que en sus aventuras arrastraba consigo a Matt. Ese otro niño merecía un altar por la paciencia de santo que tenia para el rubio. Lo seguía para todos lados, en sus más disparatados proyectos, como una buena mascota. Una vez estuvo apunto de ahorcarse jugando a ser el cachorrito de Mello.

Juegos inocentes. No, no con Mello, nunca se podía bajar la guardia con él. Siempre tenía algo entre manos… O lo que era peor, a alguien.

Near. El iba a estar bien siempre que pudiera estar fuera del alcance de Mello. Había veces que desaparecía durante el día, para aparecer muerto de hambre por la noche. Mello a veces parecía tratar de jugar con él, el problema era que no siempre Near quería lo mismo. Como aquella vez en la que dejó encerrado a Near en el baño y juró que se había olvidado de sacarlo. Era difícil creerle porque fue un día entero que estuvo metido ahí dentro. O aquella oportunidad cuando le dejó un hueco en la cabellera a Near.

"Estábamos jugando."

Alegó Mello.

"Lo hice sin querer."

Como sin querer pego una goma de mascar sobre el cráneo de Near y sin querer quiso retirarlo con todo y cabello.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía bien que el rubio no lo hacía por maldad. Tenía en lo profundo buenas intenciones, pero siempre era demasiado atolondrado para llevarlas a cabo.

La novela termino por fin, pero ellas no planeaban moverse. Los avances del siguiente capitulo, desde luego. Estaban tan concentradas en el televisor que si en ese momento se tiraba por la ventana, no lo notarían.

Ya estaba a punto de bajarse cuando empezó el avance noticioso. Desde luego, si algo había ocurrido en la Wammy House, la prensa cubriría el suceso. Pero nada, lo de siempre, asesinatos, tragedias, inundaciones, un incendio a las afueras de la ciudad. Se desconocen las causas hasta el momento.

"Mello"

Gritó apunto de lanzarse por la ventana. Quizá hubiera sido bueno que siguiera sumido en sus meditaciones, o en todo caso permanecido en silencio para ver la continuación de la noticia. Pero no… Tuvo que gritar.

"Pobre abuelito, las emociones fuertes te pueden hacer daño. Será mejor que descanses un poco. "

Y apagaron el televisor.

"Por favor, enciéndanlo, necesito ver que sucedió con la Wammy House, con mis niños."

Ellas no estaban escuchando, ya habían conseguido acomodarlo y arroparlo.

"Buenas noches abuelito Roger, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos."

"El televisor, necesito ver…"

"El televisor te altera abuelito… Nosotras nos tenemos que ir ahora, tenemos otros pacientes que atender, pero si nos necesitas venimos corriendo."

No podía odiarlas. Lo haría luego, cuando estuviera en casa con sus niños. Una vez se fueron ellas, sus murmullos quedaron en el corredor.

No podía estar sucediendo, ellas se llevaron el control remoto… Malvadas. Pensó mientras ponía los dedos de sus pies sobre el suelo. Retroceder nunca y avanzar al objetivo. Rendirse jamás.

Le tomó Dios y su ayuda alcanzar el botoncito que al parecer se empeñaba en alejarse conforme sus dedos trataban de llegar a este. Al borde del descalabre encendió el televisor de nuevo. Un segundo antes que su felicidad fuera completa, se dio cuenta que las noticias habían terminado y era momento de otra telenovela.

El colmo. Iba a salir de ese hospital así tuviera que pasar por encima de todo el personal medico. Arrastrando sus huesos y el suero si era necesario. La bata de hospital no era del todo cómoda, pero no importaba en ese momento. Cada minuto, cada segundo a favor de Mello era un paso más hacia el fin del mundo.

Correr, volar, lo que fuera más rápido. Había perdido ya bastante tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? No importaba ya, mejor moverse, mejor correr.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaban ellas, conversando cerca a la puerta de entrada, como si nada ocurriera. Iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible. Tenía que ir despacio pero evitar ser visto. Apenas iba saliendo, pegado a las paredes como una mosca, solo que sin zumbido, solo con el sonido metálico de la vara que sostenía el suero.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pasando desapercibido cuando la puerta del hospital se abrió de improviso. Era el momento, ahora o nunca. Ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas corriendo al lado de las camillas que venía entrando a toda velocidad. Unos bomberos entrando empujándolas. ¿Serían las mismas del incendio de que vieron en la televisión? Una camilla paso rodando a su lado rumbo a emergencia. Tan rápido que no pudo llegar a ver quien iba encima.

"Abuelito, que haces afuera de su habitación."

"Ya les dije que tengo que volver a la Wamy House. Mis niños me necesitan."

"Ahora no abuelito, tenemos una emergencia que atender. Por favor regresa a tu habitación."

Iba a volver, sí, pero porque de nuevo se sentía mal. Quizá los nervios, quizá la impresión de ver las camillas entrar. Solo quedaba pedirle al cielo y esperar.

La enfermera lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo, reacomodó el suero, lo arropo y casi le besa la frente.

"Buenas noches abuelito. Manan vengo salvo que necesites algo mas tarde. Ahora me voy a ver a un par de adorables pequeñines de la habitación del lado. Dijeron que no podían dormir porque hay demasiado ruido."

Claro que había ruido, un tremendo escándalo con todas esas sirenas sonando afuera. No quedaba duda alguna, se estaba haciendo tremendamente viejo.

Ella se estaba yendo por fin. Quizá debería preguntarle cuantos días más de condena le quedaban. Salmonelosis le habían diagnosticado, una enfermedad viral que obtuvo de algún malicioso alimento contaminado. Tenía un sospechoso, ese pastelito con crema, ese miserable. Ese traidor.

Mejor descansar en visa que no iba a poder regresar esa noche. Volver a sus meditaciones y esperar que estuvieran bien, que Mello no haya conseguido destruir la Wammy House y que todos durmieran tranquilos en sus camas.

Apenas las enfermeras se descuidaran volvería a intentarlo. No sin antes pasar por "el trono". Ya le estaban dando ganas de ir de nuevo. Entrar con el suero al cuarto del baño ya era una odisea, así que se lo retiró. Luego volvió a la carga.

Se encontró encarando un pasillo a oscuras y con la puerta del lado semiabierta. Un momento de cuchicheos y se cerró completamente. Eso no lo iba a detener. Roger intento avanzar entonces, pero esta vez la puerta se volvió a entreabrir. Había alguien al lado intentando escapar seguro.

Estaba tan oscuro o sus ojos ya le empezaban a fallar por la edad. Quizá si tuviera menos edad hacia rato hubiera podido escapar con éxito. Quizá si no tuviera los años que tenía encima y un poquito más de atención hacia donde pisaba hubiera notado la presencia de un charquito de agua bien esparcido, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido.

El resultado fue el esperado. Un sentón bien dado. Un coro de risas apagadas y la puerta del lado se cerró completamente. Roger no estaba seguro de si sentirse contento o enojarse por lo sucedido. A pesar de que sus partes nobles estaban bastante resentidas, aquellas risas escondidas le sonaron a un coro angelical.

No se levantaba aun del suelo, para sumirse de nuevo en sus consabidas meditaciones relámpago. Casi si podía revivir la primera vez que fue victima de aquella travesura. Como olvidar cuando Mello recién tenía una semana de llegada a la Wammy House y le estaba costando adaptarse.

Hubiera saltado de felicidad si el cuerpo le permitiera moverse. Sin embargo, podía estar tranquilo y quedarse toda la noche sentado ahí mismo si quería. Salvo que claro, el trono lo reclame en cualquier momento de nuevo. La Wammy House estaba a salvo, eso lo daba por seguro. Quizá debía quedarse sentado montando guardia a esa puerta del lado y cerciorarse de que nadie se escape.

No, lo mejor era irse a descansar por fin. Ya había tenido bastante por una noche, demasiadas meditaciones y salmonelosis para una vida. Sí, ya podía estar completamente seguro de ello, se estaba haciendo viejo.


	13. Alcohol

**Decimotercera noche**

**Alcohol**

Si es que alguna vez estuvo en problemas, sin duda fue en esta ocasión. No era culpa suya como de costumbre y Matt estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Ese tonto sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Near estaba muerto, tendido sobre el suelo. Maldito estúpido, ahora Roger iba a arrancarle el trasero y hacer zapatillas para toda la Wammy House con su piel. No estaba listo para morir y mucho menos de ese modo. Iban a tener que esconder el cadáver y rogar al cielo que nadie lo encuentre durante los próximos cincuenta años. O hasta que alcanzaran la pubertad y pudieran largarse del orfanato. Dudaba que alguien fuera a extrañar alguien como Near pero igual, no podía correr el riesgo.

¿Dónde lo esconderían? En el jardín era demasiado sencillo e iban a tener que escarbar el hueco como perros. Pero "iban" involucraba a demasiada gente. Matt lloraba como niña así que estaba completamente solo en esto.

Primero lo primero, sacarlo del cuarto donde lo dejó encerrado jugando. No era su culpa que en el ático guardaran tantas cosas viejas. El idiota se estuvo entreteniendo con lo que encontró ahí guardado y armó castillos con retratos y cajas viejas que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Incluso había desbaratado un armario entero, al parecer quiso alcanzar algo que estaba hasta arriba y en el proceso se vino encima de Near y murió. Que tonto.

"Maldición Matt, deja de chillar."

Lo estaba poniendo nervioso y eso no era bueno.

"Pero, es que Roger no s va a botar de aquí cuando se entere."

"Nada de eso, nos va a matar cuando se entere que es bien diferente."

"Con tal que no nos eche Mello. Nos vamos a quedar sin donde ir."

Matt era idiota, ya había perdido la paciencia, estaba nervioso y con ganas de patearlo.

"Mira Matt, haremos que parezca que fue un accidente. Lo llevaremos a su habitación y haremos de cuenta que murió ahí."

De algo servia quedarse hasta tarde viendo series policiales. Ideas interesante, pero nada efectivas. Eso no iba a funcionar, no era una buena idea, pero a falta de una mejor.

"Muévete y ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí. Tu lleva sus brazos, yo le llevo las patas."

Todo el resto de niños de la Wammy House tenía piernas, salvo Near, que por su aspecto de pollo tenía patas.

"Yo le llevo las patas."

Protestó Matt.

"Lo que sea. Vamos de una vez antes que Roger se de cuenta."

Tomó a Near de "las alitas" y empezó a arrastrarlo. Matt tuvo que seguirle el ritmo, aunque temblaba como un perro recién bañado. En cualquier momento alguien podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y ero no iba a ser bueno.

Quizá fueron los nervios o quizá la habitación estaba demasiado oscura porque cuando iban por el pasillo Mello pudo notar que Near aun respiraba. De la emoción casi lo deja caer, pero no. Esperó hasta que estuvieran en su habitación para cerciorarse y revisarlo.

Efectivamente, estaba vivo, pero no se veía bien. En principio apestaba, su rostro y su ropa. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que daba la impresión que había "estirado la pata". Matt estaba tan feliz que casi bailaba de la emoción. Que estúpido. Apenas el idiota despertara iba a correr a contarle todo a Roger y ambos iban a salir volando de la Wammy House. No podían permitir eso.

"Despierta, despierta."

Adoraba abofetear a Near, tanto que podía continuar toda la noche. Dejaba que abriera los ojos despacito para luego volver a cerrarlos.

"Despierta maldita sea. Como apestas. ¿Qué estuviste comiendo? ¿Basura?"

No esperaba que le conteste, sin embargo siguió con la dosis de cachetadas. Quizá debió detenerse cuando a empezó a sangrarle el labio. Le podía hacer más daño aún, pero prefería correr el riesgo. Lo estaba disfrutando tanto y además no le estaba pegando tan fuerte.

"Maldición."

Near no se despertaba y en cualquier momento Roger iba a aparecer y lo iba a expulsar de la Wammy House, pero por la ventana.

"Matt, trae alcohol, vendas, algo."

Matt era imbécil, se lo quedó mirando sin saber a donde ir.

"Ve a la enfermería y dile a la enfermera que… Dile lo que quieras. No sé, lo que sea."

Se le estaban acabando las buenas ideas.

"¿Y si mejor voy a buscar alcohol al botiquín del baño?"

"Lo que sea zopenco, pero anda de una vez."

No perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad aliviado de no tener que estar en el lugar de los hechos. Odiaba dejar a Mello con el problema, pero no se iba a tardar mucho de todos modos.

Mientras Near seguía tumbado en el suelo balbuceando algo entre sueños y Mello lo necesitaba consiente para asegurarse que no vaya a delatarlo. Un momento después, empezó a reaccionar a la enésima bofetada.

"¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú? ¿Mamá?"

"Claro que no soy tu madre, idiota. Ya deja d fingir y escucharme bien."

"Eres el conejo de Pascua. ¿Dónde está mi regalo?"

Al diablo con la Wammy House, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

"Cállate Near."

"No tú cállate, tú cállate. Quiero un juguete ahora y un choc… un chocolate, bien grande. Dámelo ahora o te arranco las orejas… a todos ustedes."

Lo que fuera que le cayó en la cabeza debió hacerle mucho, pero mucho daño. Se volvió completamente loco y extremadamente escandaloso. No hablaba, gritaba y en cualquier momento alguien vendría a buscar el origen del bullicio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi regalo?"

Insistía mientras se incorporaba del suelo aún mareado por el golpe.

"¿Acaso crees que soy Santa Claus? Idiota ya baja el volumen o vas a meterme en problemas."

'Quiero mi regalo señor conejo de Pascua. No importa si no lo tienes, dame el chocolate entonces. Sé que tienes de esos en tu canasta. ¿Dónde la dejaste? Si la trajiste. ¿No?"

"Lo que te voy a dar es una paliza si no te callas. Ahora lo mejor será que te metas a la cama y te duermas."

"No, quiero mi chocolate ahora."

Vociferaba aún más.

"Que te calles."

"Primero mi chocolate."

Near tenía suerte, alguien en el cielo debía estar pendiente de él. Estuvo a punto de quitarle la estupidez de un puñetazo cuando tuvo que parecer Matt.

"Lo siento Mello, no pude encontrar el alcohol."

"! Santa Claus!"

Gritó Near a todo pulmón. Tambaleándose como un trompo llegó a los pies de Matt y le abrazó las piernas.

"Te estaba esperando. ¿Es mi cumpleaños?"

Hubiera dicho algo más, si las nauseas que empezaba a sentir lo dejaran continuar.

"Maldición, no ahora."

La cara de pánico de Matt no tenia precio y la hubiera disfrutado un poco más si no tuviera que hacerse cargo de que Near no redecorara la habitación. Así que lo tomó del cuello del pijama y lo arrastró hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo. Un momento antes que se rebalsara dentro de la tasa de losa. Alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y evitar el espectáculo.

Maldito Near, incluso vomitando hacia demasiado ruido. Cuando consideró que hubo terminado regresó a revisar los daños. Seguía vivo y desparramado sobre el suelo. Ahora si se había muerto, así que lo pateo suavecito para cerciorarse. No, no tenía tanta suerte.

"Me quiero ir a mi cama."

Por fin sonaba como el molesto enano del mal que conocía.

"Señor Conejo de Pascua me quiero ir a mi cama."

Así que de nuevo lo arrastró hacia su cuarto, esta vez ayudado por Matt que montaba guardia desde la puerta. Ese cobarde, ya se iba a encargar de él luego.

Lo tendieron sobre la cama y Matt lo arropó como si fuera su madre. Luego de creer que se había muerto, prefería empezar a tratarlo mejor.

"¿Y mi chocolate?"

"Duérmete imbécil, o el señor Conejo de Pascua te va a patear el trasero."

"Es que no es para mi."

Se le cerraban los ojos, pronto se iba a dormir por fin.

"No me importa, duerme."

"Es que es para Mello, a él le gustan mucho."

"Ya sé que a Mello le gustan y deberían darle una ración mucho más grande a diario. Pero ya mañana reclamas por é."

"No, es que se lo quiero dar ahora cuando venga a buscarme. Me encerró aquí, pero ya seguro viene por mi."

"Te encerró porque lo merecías, eres insoportable y estúpido. Ese tal Mello merece una medalla."

Near abrió los ojos de nuevo y parecía entonces más despierto que nunca.

"No puedo dormir sin mi osito."

Protestó alarmado. Esto era el colmo.

"Vas a poder dormir bien si te doy un buen golpe."

"De verdad señor Conejo de Pascua, necesito mi osito para dormir."

"¿Qué edad tienes? ¿2 años? Seguro que si te reviso todavía usas pañal. Olvídate, tu oso murió."

Quizá eso lo haría llorar, lo dejaría así hasta que se cansara y se durmiera por fin. Pero no, no estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

"Tú lo mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste? Era lo único que tenia."

Saltó como un conejo, sobre su cuello. Lo tumbo sobre el suelo y si Matt no se lo sacaba de encima, le iba a hacer daño.

Maldita sea, el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, lo había vuelto loco.

"Quiero a mi osito, quiero a mi osito."

Gritaba y pataleaba para liberarse de Matt. Esto no iba a bien, en cualquier momento aparecía Roger con tdoa la guardia Nacional para ver que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

"Cállate y te doy tu maldito oso, pero cállate de una vez."

Lo hizo y se quedo inmóvil, en silencio justo antes de darle una dentellada a Matt.

"¿Dónde demonios dejaste tu maldito juguete?"

"No sé, estaba por aquí. Tú lo secuestraste Santa Claus, devuélvelo."

Esta vez si lo mordió y ahora Mello tenía que acallar a Matt también. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y eso no era bueno. Los iba a matar a los dos y la noche aun no terminaba.

"Maldición Near dime donde dejaste tu maldito oso o te rompo la cara."

Trataba de recordar sin éxito o era que le estaba empezando a agarrar el gusto de morder a Matt. Le dieron una mirada alrededor de la habitación, pero ahí no estaba lo que buscaban.

"Debe haberse quedado en el ático."

Concluyó el único ser pensante en ese momento y a esas horas de la noche, luego de casi desbaratar la pieza. Ahora el problema era que no podía mandar a Matt, porque era un inútil y no paraba de chillar. Tampoco iba a poder dejar solo a Near.

"Vamos a buscar a tu maldito oso."

Concluyó.

Nunca antes había visto actuar a Near de ese modo. Estaba acostumbrado a su pasividad extrema, a su dejadez innata y al poco interés que le ponía a moverse más de lo necesario. Estaba empezando a extrañar a su antiguo "yo". El anterior Near no se quejaba cuando lo empujaba por el corredor como si fuera un ladrillo, tampoco decía nada cuando lo arrastraba de la ropa. Ahora intentaba sacarle un trozo de carne de la mano a punta de mordidas. Hasta consiguió encajarle un puntapié a Matt

Roger iba a batir un nuevo record de velocidad cuando los botara a patadas de la Wammy House.

"Ya cállense los dos."

Estalló el rubio, bastante harto del intercambio de groserías entre Near y Matt en su camino al ático,

"Ahora imbécil donde dejaste tu maldito oso de mi…"

"Ahí está."

Gritó de nuevo y ahora Mello tenia la certeza que hasta en Tokio estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Toma tu maldito juguete y larguémonos de aquí."

"No quiero."

"No me interesa que no quieras maldito pollo descolorido. Ahora mismo vas a tu cama, metes tu trasero dentro, te duermes y tienes lindos sueños. ¿Entiendes? Porque si no lo haces el señor Conejo de Pascua te va a meter una zanahoria gigante por el…"

"Ahí está.'

Near saltó dentro de su fortaleza hecha con objetos viejos. En eso ocupó el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en ese espacio rodeado de recuerdos de la Wammy House. Desapareció tras una muralla hecha con cajas. Mello iba a explotar. De un puntapié cayeron las paredes dejando a Near desprotegido abrazando una botella.

Roger lo iba a hacer picadillo y servirlo hervido en sopa cuando lo descubriera.

Le tomó un momentito reponerse de la sorpresa, pero luego llegó la gran idea. Dejó entonces que Near bebiera el ultimo sorbo de la bebida que casi había sido consumida por completo. Solo quedaba esperar que no vomitar en el camino y se durmiera pronto. Matt no comprendía lo que ocurría y menos lo que pasaba por su rubia y genial cabeza, porque era un tonto, por supuesto. Luego le explicaría, si no se daba cuenta en el proceso.

No tardó mucho en funcionar lo que esperaba que sucediera. Near se quedó dormido antes de lo previsto. De nuevo unas bofetadas, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer reaccionar. Lo maldijo de nuevo mientras lo levantaba sobre sus hombros.

El camino de vuelta a la habitación transcurrió sin novedad, salvo el terrible olor a alcohol que desprendía. Dejó ir a Matt a su cuarto, porque se la pasaba quejándose de las mordidas, ese cobarde.

De nuevo lanzó a Near sobre la cama, como un costal de papas. Aun traía su estúpido osito adherido a su cuerpo. Menos mal nadie se había dado cuenta aun de todo el laberinto que armaron.

Mejor se iba yendo, cuanto antes mejor. Afortunadamente para él la Wammy House seguía silenciosa. Podía irse a dormir por fin, aunque no quedaba mucho de la noche y tampoco tenia sueño. Iba a ir derechito a patear a Matt por ser un inútil y quizá eso le haría conciliar el sueño. Ya mañana le apretaría el cuello a Near hasta hacerlo llorar, para que no diga ni una palabra a riesgo de que le arrancara la lengua.

"Sr. Conejo…"

Mañana se las iba a cobrar todas a ese idiota que aún estaba fuera de su cama.

"Cállate."

Su voz en el pasadizo se magnificaba con el silencio nocturno y que las paredes hacían un eco espantoso. Quizá no debió mandarlo a callar tan fuerte. Ni modo, lo empujó y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Justo cuando pensaba que Near no podía ser más insoportable… Lo iba a amarrar a la cama si era necesario.

Sin duda era peor que eso, un idiota y un mal borracho. El se estaba volviendo ingenuo. Roger no iba a tardar en descubrir lo sucedido y con un poco de suerte Matt y él iban a tener un bonito lugar donde vivir debajo de un puente.

Desde ya detestaba el olor a licor. Roger tenía chocolates rellenos de eso en su despacho. ¿Quién era tan idiota como para rellenar de alcohol algo tan rico? Alguien igual de idiota como el que dejó una botella al alcance de Near en el ático. Debía haber estado muerto de sed para beber eso, en primer lugar. Eso o que era estúpido. Iba a tener cuidado donde lo encerraba la próxima vez, asegurarse de que no hubieran botellas alrededor, ni nada que se le parezca.

No, la próxima vez, iba a recordar liberarlo pronto.

"Sr. Conejo de Pascua."

Escuchó de nuevo.

"No me quiero quedar solo. Aún no viene Mello…"

¿Estaba llorando? El olor a alcohol debía estar nublando sus sentidos, la noche en vela haciéndolo ver visiones, sus lágrimas, moviendo su corazoncito de piedra.

"Regresa a la cama, me quedo contigo hasta que él vuelva."

Nunca más lo iba a dejar tomar ni un sorbo de licor. Nunca iba a permitir que Matt lo hiciera tampoco. Pero tampoco quería volver a verlo llorar de ese modo.


	14. Humo

****

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, pero sí una Death note y no me da miedo usarla. **

**Feliz navidad y que el año que viene sea mejor para todos. Muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos. Saya - Winry feliz Navidad y gracias por tu apoyo. No soy Papa Noel, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

Decimocuarta noche

* * *

**Humo**

Sin duda estaba soñando. Imágenes de su vida pasaban frente a sus ojos como los vagones de un tren descarrilado. Era curioso porque casi en todas aparecía el imbécil de Near, Ese entrometido. Sin embargo, solo era un sueño, uno de aquellos que traspasan la fantasía y el umbral del dolor. Trató de mover el cuerpo y solo consiguió ladear ligeramente la cabeza. Fue suficiente para quitarse la modorra de encima. Un profundo olor a quemado le dio la bienvenida a la realidad mientras le impedía respirar. Estaba tan oscuro como en sus pesadillas, denso, vacío y no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Tampoco ayudaba estar postrado a su suerte en medio de la nada y sintiendo que el cuerpo no le respondía.

"_Duele."_

Esa palabra iba más allá de su incomodo significado. El dolor es importante, todavía podía sentir. Si de eso se trataba, entonces sentía intensamente.

Había vuelto a nacer y esta vez lo hizo con los ojos abiertos. Sobre el suelo y en solitario, con tan poco control de sí mismo como un infante. Quizá era que aún seguía flotando en sus ensoñaciones, porque no podía ver nada, pero sí escuchar.

Fuerte y claro una voz conocida que sonaba perdida entre las tinieblas.

Movió los labios pero no salió sonido suficiente para alcanzar aquella voz que llamaba por su nombre. No tuvo más ganas de responder, los huesos pesaban demasiado. La oscuridad estaba ganando terreno sobre sus sentidos y por un momento resultaba más placentero quedarse dormido.

Si él hubiera sido alguien más, como el idiota de Near por ejemplo, seguro se hubiera rendido, pero esa palabra estaba fuera de su vocabulario. Al igual que miedo, había nacido desconociendo su significado. Su mente empezaba a reaccionar ante la situación, el dolor era un buen motor para activarla, sus sentidos volvían a funcionar.

La voz sonaba cada vez más ausente. El muy imbécil se estaba alejando de donde estaba él. No iba a poder ver nada en medio de la densa humareda. Esto iba a ser divertido, un ciego guiando a otro ciego.

El lugar estaba tan caliente como si hubiera vuelto al vientre de su madre, tan apacible como aquello. Casi no sentía su cuerpo. Se le estaban nublando los sentidos otra vez mientras respiraba más lentamente.

"No, aún no."

Aún tenía que barrer el piso con el trasero de Near. Aún no estaba listo para despegar los pies del suelo. Abrió los ojos tratando de respirar pero sólo humo negro entró a la primera bocanada. Ahora si empezó a desesperarse. Hubiera gritado si es que la tos se lo permitiera. Trató de aferrarse a la vida arañando los escombros que tenía alrededor.

"Maldita sea Matt."

A riesgo de que esas fueran sus últimas palabras trató de levantarse del suelo tambaleando. Dio unos cuantos pasos como un niño aprendiendo a andar. La muerte llegó entonces y rodeó sus costillas con sus brazos delgados. No tuvo tiempo para forcejear con ella, dejó que lo arrastrara haciendo con sus pies surcos sobre la ceniza caliente.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido volvió a ver el cielo nocturno. Había una escalera de humo tratando de alcanzar las nubes. Los brazos aún lo apretaban sin decir nada, sólo respiraban agitados mientras sollozaban suavecito. Tenían un nombre además y lo conocía muy bien, al único que podía llamar con la certeza de que acudiría a salvarlo.

"No tienes porque llorar, idiota."

**Xxx**

"Si prendes otro cigarro te lo voy a apagar en el trasero."

Matt aspiró una vez más para lanzar el cigarrillo al suelo. No podía dejar la mala costumbre de fumar, como tampoco de correr hacia él cuando lo sentía enojado.

Ahora por su culpa toda la habitación olía a humo y la verdad que no le desagradaba el olor. El sabor que le daba a su boca, tampoco. Ahora sólo quería que se acerque y le acaricie el rostro con los labios. A pesar de que todavía dolía un poco la cicatriz que obtuvo luego de esa noche en la que casi se pierden mutuamente.

"Ten cuidado."

Matt era tan torpe, tan inútil. Rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos largos y parecía que quería destrozarlo. Apretaba con fuerza su espalda, como si le quisiera triturar la columna, rodeaba su cabeza y empezaba a besarlo con desesperación.

Aún lastimaba.

"Lo siento."

Se disculpó mientras que sus mechones rojizos rozaban la carne sensible que rodeaba la cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo.

"Lamento ser tan descuidado…"

Más besos.

"Tan desconsiderado."

Bajando por su garganta. Cayó entonces sobre la cama y Matt le lamía el cuello como si lo tuviera cubierto de azúcar. El catre rechinó en protesta, pero eso no los detuvo. Mello llevó sus manos sobre las hebras rojas y empezó a tirar de ellas para dirigir sus movimientos. No era que se resistiera, Matt era bastante dócil en todos los aspectos de su vida. Se tropezó en su camino con las gafas que siempre coronaban su cráneo. Matt y sus estúpidos lentes. ¿Para qué los traía puestos? ¿Acaso pensaba que le iba a mojar la cara?

Quizá lo haría luego, mientras no los necesitaba y estaban estorbando. Lo liberó de ellos y las lanzó las los más lejos que pudo deseando que se fueran por la ventana. Matt como siempre no se quejó y continuó con lo que había empezado, devorar su piel. Se concentraba sobremanera en recorrer las venas tibias de su cuello, como un caminito verdoso sobre una columna blanca. Matt adoraba surcarlas con la lengua y de cuando en cuando morderlas ligeramente.

Todos estos movimientos estaban empezando a hacer pedazos al rubio y aumentaban sus ganas de gemir como perro.

Control, no podía perder el control. Ese era el juego favorito de ambos, resistirse hasta el final. Mello nunca perdía en el juego que él inventó. Tuvo que morderse la lengua porque Matt atacaba un punto muy sensible y hacía trampa. Pasaba la lengua alrededor de uno de sus pezones y ahora lo mordía suavemente. Estiraba la piel rosada con sus dientes y la soltaba para volverla a morder. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás casi partiéndose el cuello en el proceso, arqueando la espalda casi la quiebra también. Cuando regreso sus ojos a Matt este al ataque hundiendo su lengua en medio de sus labios.

Mello atrapó su cabello y lo apartó de su rostro. Con sus manos la guío a donde era necesaria atención urgente. Menos mal entendió el mensaje y lo ayudó pronto a deshacerse de la prenda que aun tenia puesta. Trozos de tela que los separaban pronto salieron volando y cayeron en algún lugar de aquella pequeña habitación. No necesitaban nada muy grande, de todos modos, con tal que pudieron compartir la cama todo estaba bien.

Matt no perdió el ritmo y pronto regresó a acariciar los muslos como colinas de nieve, mientras que su lengua jugaba con la parte más caliente en medio de ellos. Maldita sea, si seguía lamiéndolo de ese modo iba a necesitar ponerse los lentes esos. Le iba a bañar la cara en cualquier momento.

"Ah, Matt."

Que se detenga, quiso gritar, no quería llegar tan pronto y la noche apenas empezaba. Tuvo que arrancarlo de su cuerpo y de paso se llevó cabellos de su cráneo. Empujo su pecho con uno de sus pies y pudo notar que estaba en desventaja. No pudo contenerse al ver la piel tierna de Matt expuesta frente a él. Adoraba frotarse contra ella cuando este le sujetaba las muñecas y se acomodaba para entrar dentro de su cuerpo.

Dejó que lo cubriera con su pecho y lo besó con la misma desesperación con la que Matt lo hizo un momento antes. No, aún un poco más. En esos momentos aprovechaba para enredarse en su cintura. Cuando no había espacio que los separara era cuando se sentía contento. Matt no le hacía esperar, siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerlo.

Fue breve el momento, fue corta la espera, casi efímera. Como si fuera un solo cuerpo el que compartían por pequeños espacios de tiempo, se sentía tan bien. Matt se movía con un vaivén parecido a las olas en tempestad, Mello se balanceaba como un barco que se deja llevar y pelea para no hundirse. Aunque adoraba esa sensación, de hundirse sobre la cama, con Matt encima, a punto de hacer un agujero en las sabanas, empapándolas con su cuerpo.

Matt lo sostenía sobre sus piernas mientras que Mello arañaba la pared con desesperación. Balanceándose de nuevo mientras que en la habitación sus gemidos eran opacados por el rebotar del catre. Iban a salir flotando en sudor si seguían a ese ritmo, como una embarcación bastante peculiar, en donde sus tripulantes pensaban en comerse vivos el uno al otro.

El modo como Matt lo besaba, el modo como recorría sus piernas, su pecho, su espalda a besos… La manera como lo envolvía en sus brazos cada vez que exhaustos terminaban dando tregua a su libido…

Matt tenía miedo, ese cobarde.

Estaba aterrado, como una mascota que pierde a su dueño.

Se estiraba aun sobre la cama, trataba de alcanzar los cigarros que quedaron olvidados sobre el velador. Era un impulso, no podía evitar fumar tanto como no podía contenerse de tener al rubio cerca cada segundo de su existencia. Como parte de su vida. Lo encendió de prisa y soltó una bocanada de humo que fue formando figuras mientras se diluía hacia el techo.

Mello se estiró abandonando su calor. No se demoró en perseguirlo, lanzó el cigarro al suelo y sus brazos buscaron el cuerpo del rubio a su lado.

"Eres imbécil, vas a causar un incendio."

Recuerdos aún frescos, el dolor aún dolía.

Matt besó su nuca apretándolo.

"Perdón."

Esas palabras salían tan de su boca casi con la misma facilidad que sus besos. Mello no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer lo mismo que él. Sensación extraña. Quiso pedirle perdón por arrastrarlo sobre sus pasos, por hacer que lo siga sin pedirle explicaciones. Tenía que reconocerlo, sí había algo que le daba más que miedo. Fallarle. Sacudió la melena dorada para dejar que siga mordiéndole debajo de la oreja.

Humo, el temor se hacía humo cuando tenía a Matt a su lado. La luz que brillaba en sus noches más oscuras. Brazos en los que podía huir a refugiarse. Si se hubiera muerto la noche aquella hubiera sido a su lado, como en ese momento estaban ambos, con sus cuerpos entreverados desafiando a la muerte. Ni siquiera ella podría separarlos.

**

* * *

**


	15. Mosquito

**Ninguno de los personajes de Death note me pertencen. Solamente escribo un fic sin fines de lucro. Por fin la decimo quinta noche. **

**Gracias por leer.  
**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene un ligero, muy ligero spoiler del libro "Another Note"**

**

* * *

**

**Mosquito**

Estaba tan oscuro como las entrañas de un animal, tal y como en esa historia de aquel sujeto que escapando de Dios terminó siendo engullido por un gran pez. Estuvo tres días y tres noches dentro, la misma soledad, el mismo vacío. Empezaba a sentir simpatía por aquel sujeto mientras estaba a punto de ahogarse con el olor a humedad que flotaba a su alrededor. Un diminuto rayo de luz entraba por una rendijita en la madera insuficiente para poder continuar con su lectura. Aun quedaban varias páginas por leer. La historia del pueblo de Dios desde que creó al hombre a su imagen y semejanza hasta que encontraba su ruina en las tétricas paginas del Apocalipsis. La había leído ya varias veces.

No iba a tardar en venir, lo sabía bien. Había pasado antes y no podía decir que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Cerraba los ojos porque empezaban a arderle de tanto forzarlos. Por momentos se preguntaba por lo que pasaría si se quedara ciego. El suelo vibraba ligeramente, era señal de que estaba de vuelta, aunque aún iba a tomarle un poquito.

Primero estacionar el auto sobre el suelo enlodado. Estaba lloviendo afuera, aunque no podía ver la lluvia podía percibir su olor. Luego las vibraciones se detendrían cuando se detuviera el auto. Enseguida sentiría sus pasos acercándose mientras escuchaba como arrastraba un bulto sobre el suelo. No necesitaba los ojos para ver.

Sonrió aplastando la Biblia sobre su pecho.

Sucedió como esperaba. El entró chorreando agua, con los zapatos enlodados haciendo una estela de mugre a su paso. Traía un bulto arrastras, dibujando sobre el suelo con agua sucia y algo de barro. Lo dejó caer sobre el suelo en medio de la sala y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La escena era la misma de siempre así que apretó su libro con más fuerza.

El había encendido la luz de la habitación y esta dañaba sus ojos. Las mariposas nocturnas no tardaron en despertar de sus nidos y corrieron a revolverse alrededor del foco encendido, se golpeaban contra la luz y caían deslumbradas sin vida. Una cayó muy cerca de sus pies desnudos, aún se movía. Desde su lecho de muerte miraba la luz como deseando volver a ella, tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo. Un ultimo esfuerzo inútil y abandonaba la lucha.

No iba poder ver a Dios.

Podía ver el cielo oscuro, sabía que estaba ahí arriba a Dios no lo veía. No era el momento. Aún no llegaba su turno mientras apretaba su libro sintiéndolo frío sin querer ceder ante el calor de su piel.

_Algún día. _

La habitación estaba helada. Quizás las mariposas buscaban el calor para no morirse de frío. Estaba temblando con los pies descalzos y sus labios se movían para no congelarse; hubiera querido frotarse las manos pero las tenía que tener juntas. Rezando.

_Rezar para que Dios te oiga. _

Y devolver los ojos al techo donde las polillas se arremolinaban contra la luz. Buscando ver a Dios, esperando que escuche sus plegarias, que las lleve a su lado. La vida después de la muerte, un mundo más allá de nuestro conocimiento.

_Si te portas bien y eres bueno podrás ir al cielo. _

¿Cómo es ese mundo más allá de la rigidez del cuerpo? Nadie sabe porque nadie ha regresado de donde la muerte nos lleva. Una vez cierras los ojos, se terminó todo. Eso lo sabía bien. Se acomodó el cabello enmarañado sin detener su plegaria al cielo.

_Por eso tienes que pensar en todo lo mal que tienes dentro y pedir perdón. Eso ese lo único que te puede salvar. _

—El perdón de los pecados.

Dijo fuerte y claro repitiendo las palabras de su madre cuando ella leía compulsivamente su Biblia.

_Una vez cierras los ojos todo terminó. _

Era cierto, podía recordar como sus parpados cayeron cubriendo el color de sus ojos. El pecho dejó de elevarse y los labios se entreabrieron abandonados.

—Se fue al cielo.

De manos del sujeto que tenía frente a él y cuyo nombre sabía de memoria. Gregor. Cuando lo miró a los ojos unos segundos después que su madre sucumbiera a la oscuridad como una mariposa de luz sobre el suelo. Mientras que Gregor le quitaba el aliento apretándole el cuello. En ese momento observó fascinado como aquellas cifras que flotaban sobre el cráneo de su madre se consumían como una vela.

El nombre de él y los números se acabarían pronto. Los del bulto sobre el suelo con nombre propio se iban agotando como las polillas persiguiendo luz artificial. Ella tenía un bonito nombre, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado ver su rostro también. El rostro del bulto cubierto de lluvia y lodo.

Gregor lo miraba impávido, tratando de descifrar lo que los ojos oscuros del chiquillo trataban de expresar. El cadáver en medio de ambos parecía no asustarlo y siempre conservaba la misma mirada pasmada cada vez que sucedía. En esos momentos no podía contener el impulso de apretarle el cuello hasta que los ojos se le cerraran, hasta escuchar el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse. Estando tan delgado y siendo tan chiquillo sería como quebrar una cañita.

En solo pensarlo, ahí quedaba todo. Sus manos rodearon el cuello infantil tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. A pesar de ello el maldito mocoso lo miraba impávido. Sus labios susurraban su nombre y recitaban cifras que no podía entender. Maldita cuenta regresiva, el mocoso jugaba con su suerte.

Una vez más lo intentó, esta vez tratando de evitar verlo a los ojos. De un movimiento rápido atrapó su garganta y empezó a ajustarla. No iba a funcionar, a pesar de que intentaba bloquear el conducto respiratorio y las cuerdas vocales Gregor podía escuchar la voz del chiquillo sin nombre resonando en su mente.

—Eres el demonio, eres el demonio…

Gritaba Gregor con los ojos desencajados y la voz seguía sonando en su mente. El bulto en medio de ambos se movía ligeramente, los zapatos de tacón escapando de la tela que envolvía el cuerpo.

La mujer seguía viva aunque no por mucho tiempo. Los números bailaban sobre su cabeza, las letras de su nombre se retorcían nerviosos. No le quedaba mucho a ella, a Madeleine.

Gregor saltó sobre ella con un puñal en las manos y descendió con este en medio de su pecho. Su nombre se desvanecía ahora, las cifras casi se agotaban. El chiquillo apretó la Biblia musitando algo en silencio sin poder quitar los ojos del espectáculo. El gemido de Madeleine se desvaneció junto con los números y letras.

El lo estaba observando, sin duda ahora sí pudo notar la fascinación en sus ojos oscuros. Sí, sin duda Gregor ahora estaba seguro de ello. No era la primera vez que traía un bulto a casa, como un animal que lleva una presa a su madriguera. No iba a ser la última vez que enterraran juntos otro más en el bosque que tenían por jardín.

El chiquillo recitaría versículos de la Biblia en lo que durara desaparecer el cuerpo. Gregor se mantendría en un siniestro silencio mientras abría un hoyo en la tierra. Juntos echarían el bulto en la fosa, en lo que se convertía luego de que los números y letras desaparecían, en un recipiente vacío a merced de gusanos.

**x.x.x**

La décimo quinta noche de lluvia inmisericorde. De nuevo el silencio y la oscuridad apenas amansada por una vela solitaria en su habitación. No había luz artificial, la tormenta se había encargado de dejarlo en penumbra. La humedad era tanta que seguro si abría la ventana se daría cuenta que estaba flotando en medio de un río de lluvia.

Un mosquito le hacía compañía. Minúsculo y oscuro volaba torpemente alrededor de su carne, circundado la vela. Si no tenía cuidado se iba a quemar. El chiquillo retiró algunos cabellos, oscuros como el insecto, de sobre su frente. La humedad entraba por las paredes.

Gregor no iba a tardar en llegar así que se concentró en leer un capítulo más del libro que siempre lo acompañaba para todos lados.

La Biblia de su madre, ella se la leía siempre para hacerlo dormir y hasta escribió su nombre en una de las hojas delgadísimas. Aquella noche no fue la excepción. No iba a negar que estuvo inquieto al ver como los números que se cernían sobre su mamá iban en descenso peligrosamente. Esa noche como las otras tomó su lugar en el closet mientras ella dejaba entrar invitados a su habitación.

Generalmente se sentaba en el suelo del closet de madera con la Biblia entre los brazos, como si fuera un libro de cuentos. Intentaba dormir mientras ella atendía a su invitado a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba escondido. Intentaba dormir, lo hacía en serio pero dado el ruido era imposible. Terminaba espiando por una rendija y recitaba los números que veía aparecer.

Nombres de hombres que su mamá nunca conoció hasta que llegó el turno de Gregor. Apenas lo vio en la habitación a través de la rendija se preguntó a sí mismo si él sería responsable del descenso de la vida de su mamá.

Fascinación mórbida. Sólo se quedó observando por la rendija como los números se agotaban. Inmóvil como los ojos de su madre se apagaban, como su cuerpo dejaba de sacudirse. Ella parecía una mariposa de luz bajo el foco caliente. Deslumbrada mirando al techo con los ojos desorbitados, hasta que los cerró finalmente buscando el rostro de su hijo oculto en el armario.

En esa oportunidad no pudo apartar los ojos de la escena. Hizo cierto ruido que indicó su paradero. Fue así como Gregor se le acercó y abrió la puerta de un tirón. Se miraron fijamente y de sus labios escapó su nombre.

_Gregor Mann._

Lo dijo fuerte y claro, mirándolo de frente a los ojos. No los cerró en ningún momento, ni cuando Gregor le apretó el cuello, ni cuando sintió que la vida se le escapaba también. Hubo algo en ese preciso instante que drenó la ira del asesino de su madre y lo remplazó por miedo.

_Gregor estaba asustado_.

Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron completamente confusos. Nunca abandonaba la habitación que compartía con su madre y Gregor lo arrancó de las cuatro paredes a fuerza de jalones. De pronto corría sin resistirse demasiado por corredores infestados de gente. A su paso una avalancha de letras y números se volcaban ante sus ojos. Los podía leer todos y se estaba mareando al hacerlo, no se animó a cerrar los ojos. La Biblia de su madre lo acompañaba.

Sus ojos, era culpa de sus ojos.

Por eso escribía los nombres y apellidos de los bultos que Gregor traía. Ya casi había llenado una hoja de su Biblia con los nombres de las mariposas de luz.

Esa noche una más caería deslumbrada mirando al cielo. Gregor era una bestia cazadora de mariposas nocturnas. El era un mosquito que volaba cómplice al lado de la escena, el único espectador en la oscuridad. Hasta que llegara el momento, sus ojos le indicaron que el tiempo se acababa.

_Dios hizo las tinieblas… _

_Y vio que eran buenas_

_Y llamó a las tinieblas noche._

La luz de la vena desapareció y la recién nombrada noche entró por la ventana. Trajo a Gregor y el sonido de su auto consigo. Era curioso que aun en la ausencia de luz pudiera ver las letras y los números en descenso.

_Y al séptimo día…_

La luz de los faros del auto disipó la penumbra tan confortable. Gregor apareció en el umbral con un bulto más entre sus manos. El chiquillo y sus ojos horribles lo miraban desde adentro. Podía oír su voz colándose en su mente, escucharlo susurrar, acallando las voces dentro de su cabeza que le ordenaban cumplir la voluntad de Dios.

Ese mocoso era el diablo, era la voz del diablo colándose en su mente tratando de acallar la voz de Dios. Gregor sabía que hacer la voluntad de Dios era lo único que iba a salvar su alma. Por eso tenía que acabar con el pecado del mundo.

Tendría que acabar con el hijo del pecado primero. Lo debió hacer desde hacía tiempo pero… Gregor eres débil.

—Mátalo, acaba con él.

Le decía la voz de Dios en su mente. Sí, Dios hablaba sólo para él.

—No puedo mi señor, no puedo, es más fuerte que yo —gritaba mirando al cielo. Dejó caer la ofrenda al suelo; la mujer aun se movía.

—Es más fuerte que yo, esos ojos, los ojos del diablo, de Belcebú.

—Del demonio… —La voz de Dios lo confirmaba, ese era el demonio.

—Sí mi señor, dame la fuerza, dame la fuerza para liberar al mundo del pecado. Dame la fuerza…

Gritaba de rodillas en el suelo. El mocoso lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos demoniacos, los ojos del pecado, los ojos de esa mujer, de esa pecadora. Blasfemia, sostenía el libro sagrado entre sus manos, el demonio se estaba burlando de la palabra de Dios.

—No lo permitiré, no lo voy a permitir más.

Gregor saltó sobre el chiquillo que no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba demasiado fascinado contemplado el monólogo que se entablaba frente a sus ojos. Gregor lo golpeó en la cara y logró derribarlo. La Biblia salió volando de sus manos, abandonándolo por un momento.

—Acaba con él —la voz de Dios fuerte y claro —Es mi voluntad, acaba con él.

Lo sabía bien, el mocoso era el demonio. Ahora trataba de alcanzar la Biblia de nuevo para seguir blasfemando.

—Tú…

El chiquillo no le prestaba atención, sólo intentaba recuperar su libro para seguir rezando. No, el mosquito no estaba asustado, solo necesitaba su Biblia para escribir dos nombres más.

—Anna Kersi —Exclamó el demonio fuerte y claro —Gregor Mann.

El bulto se movió al oír su nombre y empezó a gemir desesperado. Gregor la ignoró para lanzarse sobre el demonio de ojos oscuros y cabello enmarañado. Lo atrapó del cuello y esta vez no iba a fallar en su empresa de devolverlo al infierno. La voz de Dios le decía que acabara con él, que cumpliera su voluntad, que tomara el puñal e hiciera justicia divina.

—Justicia divina —Gritó voz en cuello—La ira de Dios.

_Al final eso es lo que somos…_

Entre sus manos trataba de liberarse sin poder quitar los ojos de los números sobre el cráneo de Gregor, flotando vilmente.

_Como un mosquito__…_

—Dios me protege y guía mi mano…

Levantó el puñal sobre su cabeza, pronto todo terminaría. El chiquillo se retorcía tratando de escapar, tan menudo y frágil como un mosquito aleteando.

_En las manos de Dios. _

—Para acabar con el mal, el pecado del mundo.

El chiquillo en un esfuerzo desesperado se liberó del peso de Gregor. Arrastrándose pudo alcanzar la Biblia y la tomó entre sus manos. De su boca empezaron a salir murmullos, susurros que empezaron a cobrar forma de palabras, que empezaban a sonar más y más fuerte opacando la voz de Dios.

Gregor se quedó de rodillas y levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Gritó esperando una respuesta celestial pero la voz del mocoso no dejaba espacio para la voz de Dios. Susurraba más y más fuerte, resonaba como el aleteo de insectos. El bulto sobre el suelo gemía más fuerte, lloraba en desesperación. El demonio estaba obrando en el cuerpo de la mujer. Lo supo entonces, se arrastró hacia ella.

—Yo solo cumplo tu voluntad —gritó y asestó la primera puñalada sobre el pecho femenino —Soy tu fiel sirviente.

La tercera, la cuarta y era como pinchar un globo de agua. La sangre volaba en todas las direcciones, las cifras se apagaron sobre el cuerpo de Ann Kersi.

Gregor se acercó al demonio acurrucado en la pared que seguía recitando nombres y más nombres. Sus labios se movían como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, el chiquillo estaba fuera de si.

_Madeleine Marie Gor._

_Ann Jazmin Kersi. _

Aun bañado en sangre, con el puñal en la mano se detuvo frente a su cuerpo.

—Gregor Sean Mann.

Se detuvo, el demonio detuvo sus susurros, su voz nombrándolo, sus ojos invadiéndolo, sus labios marcándolo.

—Hazlo —dijo la voz de Dios.

—Hazlo —dijo la voz del chiquillo.

Gregor miró al cielo y lo hizo. Hundió el puñal sobre la parte más tierna de su garganta.

El demonio sonreía, la voz de Dios sonaba complacida. El chiquillo lo miraba sonriendo, los números sobre su cráneo, quedaban tan pocos… Se agotaban, se consumían. Estiró un dedo para empaparlo de sangre fresca y abrió su Biblia…

—Ya no queda más espacio para nadie más —exclamó B dibujando las letras con suma paciencia sobre las hojas gastadas de su Biblia.

**x.x.x**

De nuevo había luz y no más silencio. No más soledad, no más mariposas nocturnas. Ahora estaba rodeado de gente pero aun estaba acurrucado contra la pared mientras sostenía su Biblia. Policías con las horas contadas que daban vueltas por la habitación donde se encontraba buscando huellas. Habían retirado el cuerpo de Gregor y de Ann.

B les dijo que había más en el patio, entre los árboles, en el bosque. Bajó la tierra yacían los nombres escritos en su Biblia. Entonces era momento del mosquito de volar, era hora de levantarse de su sitio y caminar. Lo supo cuando lo vio entrar por el umbral de la misma puerta que atravesaba Gregor. Fue como ver entrar al destino y tenerlo frente a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Lo supo, B lo sabía entonces. Así que sonrió para sí mismo y susurró.

—L Lawliete, te estaba esperando.


End file.
